Só o amor pode salvar o coração do Dragão
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Em meio a ganância, crime... pode um amor florescer? Último capítulo no ar! Espero que gostem. Fic completa.
1. O Homicídio

**_Só amor pode salvar o coração do Dragão_**

**_O Homicídio_**

Shunrei é uma jovem de vinte e três anos, cabelos negros, lisos e brilhantes, sua pele era clara e olhos escuros. Trabalha em uma loja de roupas muito famosa na cidade de Tókio. Era a semana mais corrida na loja. O natal se aproximava e o movimento aumentava muito. Por causa disso, tinha que ficar até tarde para atender aos clientes. Já passava da meia-noite quando ela voltava de mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Caminhava rapidamente por aquele beco. Já passava da meia-noite, por isso o local estava escuro e parecia mais assustador. odeio esse caminho - pensava enquanto continuava andando apressadamente. De repente um estampido ecoou pelo beco, assustando-a. Ela se escondeu dentro de uma cabine telefônica. Depois de alguns minutos do mais absoluto silêncio, ela resolveu sair de seu "esconderijo". Nesse instante ela vê um vulto passar correndo alguns metros a sua frente, viu algo reluzir, mas no estado de tensão em que estava, não prestou muita atenção. Correu o mais rápido que pode, quando... tropeçou em algo e caiu. Virou-se para ver o que a tinha derrubado. Seus olhos se arregalaram, em pânico. Um homem jazia no chão com o corpo todo coberto de sangue. Ela ficou apavorada e a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi em voltar até a cabine telefônica e chamar a polícia.

Dez minutos depois do telefonema dela, chegaram ao beco duas viaturas e uma ambulância. Os policiais a encontraram ainda dentro da cabine telefônica tremendo de tanto medo que estava sentindo. Uma policial se aproximou dela:

- Venha, está tudo bem agora – disse para tranqüilizá-la.

- Foi ela quem telefonou? – perguntou o inspetor, examinando-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu a policial.

Nesse instante chega a imprensa, fazendo o estardalhaço de sempre. Os repórteres se agitavam, querendo uma entrevista com a "garota que testemunhou o assassinato". A polícia tentava a todo custo conter a legião de jornalistas e isolar o local.

- Mas que inferno! – diz o inspetor furioso com a presença dos repórteres – Mantenham esses abelhudos bem longe daqui! 

- Sim, senhor! – responde um policial iniciando o cordão de isolamento.

- Encontramos o corpo, senhor – diz outro policial.

- "timo. – rapaz ficou parando, olhando para o inspetor - Vamos, rapaz! Vá fazer seu trabalho.

- Sim, senhor. 

- Qual o seu nome, mocinha? – pergunta o inspetor se virando para ela.

- Shunrei Chang, senhor – ela ainda tremia.

- Terá que vir conosco até a delegacia.

- Por favor, senhor! Por favor! Eu não vi nada – ela ainda estava muito assustada.

- Vamos, senhorita Chang. Está tudo bem agora.  Precisamos de sua ajuda para resolvermos esse caso. Venha comigo – diz a policial acalmando-a e tentando convencê-la.

- Mas... – ela ainda hesita.

- Vamos – finalmente Shunrei cede.

*********

Continua...

Espero que gostem da história. Ela está completa e vou colocar um capítulo por semana. Por favor mandem comentários. Beijos a todos. Tchau!


	2. Shunrei conhece o dragão

**_Shunrei conhece o Dragão_**

Na delegacia, o inspetor a conduz até uma sala e pede para que ela aguarde, pois o investigador viria interrogá-la. Ele sai e a deixa sozinha na sala. Shunrei se senta e começa olhar para a sala a sua volta. Sobre a mesa, estavam alguns papéis. Aquela era uma sala grande e bem organizada. As paredes eram brancas, tinha um computador, um telefone e no canto esquerdo, uma pequena estante. Havia ainda um porta-retratos caído em cima da mesa. Ela o pegou e virou-o para si, para que pudesse ver a foto. Era uma fotografia de um casal. Uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos-acobreados e olhos azuis-claros. Ela sorria ternamente, não parecia ter mais de dezoito anos. O rapaz era tremendamente bonito. Shunrei nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito quanto ele. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros cumpridos e soltos, eram muito brilhantes. Seus olhos azuis-escuros eram luminosos e tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Aquele rapaz devia ter uns vinte e dois anos. Aquele casal parecia estar muito feliz. Pareciam se amar muito. Ela os invejou um pouco. Gostaria muito de viver um amor de verdade e não se sentir mais tão sozinha. Estava tão distraída, que não ouviu quando a porta foi aberta e um homem entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou em direção a ela e arrancou o retrato de suas mãos, guardando-o violentamente em uma das gavetas e em seguida, fechou-a bruscamente. Estava frente a frente com Shunrei que o olhava espantada. Ele tinha as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa e a olhava repressoramente.

- Quem lhe deu permissão para mexer nas minhas coisas? – perguntou irritado.

- Perdoe-me, eu não quis... – aquele não poderia ser o rapaz daquela foto. As feições eram as mesmas, seus cabelos presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo também eram os mesmos da foto, negros, brilhantes e lisos... onde estava aquele brilho de seus olhos? Aquele sorriso encantador? Onde estava aquela alegria que ele expressava naquela foto?

- Foi a senhorita, quem testemunhou ao assassinato? – perguntou.

- Eu... – ele a interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu, com detalhes.

- Devia ser mais de meia-noite, eu estava passando pelo beco...

- O que a senhorita fazia andando sozinha naquele beco, àquela hora? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu estava voltando do trabalho, como daqui a alguns dias é Natal, o movimento na loja aumentou e por isso tenho que ficar até mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, continue – disse ele, tomando nota das informações que ela lhe dava.

- Bem, eu estava passando pelo beco, quando ouvi um barulho que me pareceu um tiro. Escondi-me dentro de uma cabine telefônica...

- Por quê não ligou para polícia nesse momento? – perguntou ele sem olhar para ela.

- Eu estava assustada, não tinha certeza do que tinha ouvido.  Eu não sabia se tinha alguém ali ou não...

- Sim, está bem. Continue! – disse olhando para ela. Por um instante, ela se perdeu naqueles belos olhos azuis-escuros, mas tão sem emoção - Continue! – disse ele tirando-a de seu transe.

- Ah sim! Desculpe. Esperei alguns minutos e vendo que não acontecia mais nada, saí de meu "esconderijo". Foi quando vi um vulto passar correndo alguns metros a minha frente. Apavorada, corri o mais rápido que pude. Então, tropecei em algo e caí. Olhei para ver o que era e pude constatar que se tratava de um homem. Estava com o corpo todo coberto de sangue. Sem pensar direito, voltei à cabine telefônica e chamei a polícia. – disse concluindo o seu relato.

- A senhorita...?

- Shunrei Chang. Achei que não perguntaria nunca – respondeu.

- Desculpe, eu sou Shiryu Suiyama. Senhorita Chang... – ela o interrompeu.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Shunrei.

- Tudo bem... Shunrei, você poderia me descrever a pessoa que viu? – perguntou mecanicamente.

- Eu não consegui vê-lo. Estava muito escuro. Eu só vi um vulto.

- Mas... era homem ou mulher? 

- Eu não sei dizer, estava muito escuro. Foi tudo muito rápido, eu não consegui ver a pessoa.

- Mas é só isso o que tem a dizer?!! - disse num tom ríspido.

- DESCULPE-ME, MAS EU NÃO SABIA QUE ACONTECERIA UM HOMICÍDIO. SE EU SOUBESSE TERIA LEVADO UMA LANTERNA, UMA MÁQUINA FOTOGRÁFICA OU UMA FILAMDORA PARA O BECO!!! - disse furiosa com o tom de voz que ele usou com ela.

- EI, BAIXE A VOZ! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ EM SUA CASA! – diz ele não gostando da forma com que ela lhe respondeu.

- E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?!! DESDE DE O PRIMEIRO INSTANTE VOCÊ ME TRATOU COMO SE EU FOSSE INFERIOR A VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO É MELHOR DO QUE EU!! - A essa altura, os dois já estavam de pé. E Shiryu a encarava furiosamente. De repente se pegou pensando em como ela era bonita, mas afastou esse pensamento imediatamente - Quem era o homem que foi assassinado? – perguntou, mudando de assunto para que pudesse controlar a raiva que estava sentindo - Que homem irritante 

- Era o milionário Mutsumasa Kido – disse ele em tom mais calmo - Acho que já terminamos. Você já pode ir, mas não deve sair da cidade. Talvez precisemos de sua ajuda.

- Precisar de mim pra quê?!! Se você mesmo deu a entender que meu relato foi inútil!! Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não sairei da cidade. Não teria para onde ir mesmo – disse ela se retirando da sala dele. Shiryu percebeu a tristeza na voz dela quando lhe disse a última frase. Uma tristeza que se assemelhava a dele. Ela mexeu com ele, assim como ele mexeu com ela. Mas, no que ele estava pensando, era seu trabalho. Não se permitiria envolver-se com ela de forma alguma.

*******

Continua...

Como eu já tinha postado o capítulo anterior... resolvi postar este também. Espero que gostem.


	3. Mentiras aproximam Shiryu e Shunrei Hyog...

**_Mentiras aproximam Shiryu e Shunrei / Hyoga conhece Eire_**

No dia seguinte, um sábado ensolarado, Shiryu levantou cedo como de costume. Tomou um bom banho, escovou os dentes e prendeu os cabelos, como sempre. Foi até a cozinha preparar o seu desjejum. Enquanto espera a água ferver e as torradas ficarem prontas, ele foi colocando a mesa. Nesse instante ele ouve a campainha e vai até a porta atender, já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Obrigado – o filho do porteiro havia subido para entregar o jornal como fazia todos os dias. Shiryu lhe dá uma gorjeta e o menino agradece e sai pulando pensando nos sorvetes que poderia comprar com aquele dinheiro. Shiryu o vê se afastar e sorri, algo muito raro de se ver desde o incidente. Ele entra e vai até a cozinha, colocando o jornal em cima de uma cadeira, termina de preparar seu café e se senta começando a comer. Pegou o jornal e começou a lê-lo. Na primeira página, uma imensa nota sobre o assassinato do milionário Mitsumasa Kido e uma foto do mesmo. No canto inferior esquerdo, uma foto não muito grande da jovem que testemunhara o crime. Shiryu leu a nota que se referia a Shunrei. Dizia que ela havia identificado o assassino para a polícia - FILHO DA MÃE! DESGRAÇADO! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – esbravejou irritado com aquelas mentiras – SERÁ QUE ESSE ORDINÁRIO NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!! – ele se levanta da mesa e vai até seu quarto para se trocar. Iria tomar satisfações com o autor daquela notícia sensacionalista e mentirosa. 

Shiryu vai até a garagem e pega seu Porshe azul-metálico e vai imediatamente até a redação do Jornal de Tóquio. Ikki Amamiya está ao telefone quando Shiryu irrompe em sua sala jogando o jornal sobre sua mesa.

- QUER MATÁ-LA?!! – pergunta apontando para a foto de Shunrei.

- Eu preciso desligar... Eu ligo mais tarde... tá... tchau! – click - Ikki desliga o telefone e encara Shiryu cinicamente – Ora, ora... Shiryu, que prazer em vê-lo.

- COMO SE ATREVE A ESCREVER ESSAS MENTIRAS?!! ELA NÃO IDENTIFICOU NINGUÉM E VOCÊ SABE DISSO!! ESTÁ COLOCANDO A VIDA DELA EM PERIGO! – diz Shiryu completamente alterado.

- Nossa!! Quanta preocupação!! Achei que você não tivesse mais sentimentos, mas... vejo que me enganei. Você está muito interessado na garota.

- SE ALGO ACONTECER A ELA... EU... – não termina a frase, saindo furioso e confuso da sala - O que ele quis dizer? É minha obrigação protegê-la - Shiryu vai até a casa de Hyoga, precisava da opinião do amigo.  Contou tudo o que acontecera a Hyoga - O que você acha, Hyoga?

- Acho que você tem razão. Ela pode realmente estar em perigo – respondeu Hyoga analisando as informações que Shiryu lhe dera.

- Eu preciso avisá-la – diz Shiryu perturbado.

- É... você está mesmo preocupado com ela, hein Shiryu? – diz Hyoga caçoando do amigo

- Você também, é?! Já vai começar a me encher por causa disso?! Você sabe muito bem que eu não pretendo me envolver com ninguém!!

- Shiryu, você tem que viver! Tem que esquecer o que aconteceu!

- Chega, Hyoga! Sabe que eu não gosto de falar sobre isso! Eu vim até aqui para pedir sua opinião sobre o assunto e saber se vai comigo até a casa dela para preveni-la sobre o que está acontecendo ou o que pode vir a acontecer. – diz Shiryu irritado.

- Tá com medo de não resistir a ela, é?!! Por isso quer que eu vá com você?!! – Hyoga ainda provocando Shiryu.

- VOCÊ VAI OU NÃO?!! - pergunta, não contendo mais a raiva. 

- Claro, claro. Já estou indo. – Hyoga responde contendo a risada.  

- VOU PRECISAR DE UM MAPA PARA IR ATÉ LÁ! – Shiryu tinha trazido consigo o endereço de Shunrei, mas não sabia onde era, por isso pediu um mapa da cidade para Hyoga.

- Pode deixar que eu pego – disse Hyoga. Os dois saem do apartamento de Hyoga e se dirigem à casa de Shunrei. Hyoga sorri, estava na cara que aquela garota havia mexido com seu amigo.                                 

******Num outro canto da cidade******

Shunrei e Eire conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e sobre o arrogante investigador que a interrogou.

- Ele é um estúpido, irritante – diz Shunrei se lembrando de como Shiryu a havia tratado.

- Ora, Shunrei, parece que esse "irritante" investigador mexeu mesmo com você, hein?! – diz Eire rindo de Shunrei.

- Você está louca?!! Tá certo que ele é bonito Lindo, maravilhoso Mas é grosseiro demais para o meu gosto.

- Mas que você ficou encantada com ele, ah isso ficou. Faz meia hora que você está falando que ele é irritante, mas não para de falar nele.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo!! E vamos mudar de assunto...

- Tá bom, mas que você tá caidinha por ele, ah isso tá – diz Eire deixando Shunrei furiosa. Nesse instante um Porshe Azul-metálico pára em frente à casa de Shunrei.

- É aqui, chegamos – diz Shiryu descendo do carro.

- Até que enfim, tivemos que atravessar a cidade toda... – reclama Hyoga.

- Não reclama Hyoga - os dois se dirigem até a porta da casa. Shiryu toca a campainha e sem entender porque, seu coração dispara.

~~~~DIING-DOONG~~~~

- É a campainha, Eire me dá licença um instante – Shunrei pede licença á amiga e vai atender a porta. Quando a abre dá de cara com aquele homem insuportável... e maravilhoso - Ora, o que faz aqui senhor Suiyama?! Achei que já tinha lhe contado tudo ontem! Pelo menos foi o que o senhor me deu a entender – diz ela friamente. Ele a olhava, fascinado. Os cabelos dela estavam presos numa trança, ela usava uma jardineira jeans azul-escura e uma blusinha vermelha, apesar da simplicidade de suas roupas, ele a achou que ela estava linda.

- Eu preciso falar com a senhorita – disse ele friamente, procurando disfarçar o que estava sentindo – Este é Alexei Hyoga Yukida, meu parceiro e grande amigo.

- Muito prazer senhor Yukida. Eu sou Shunrei Chang – Shiryu sentiu ciúmes da forma com que Shunrei falou com Hyoga, tão amigável.

- Pode me chamar de Hyoga, senhorita Chang – ele disse polidamente.

- Então me chame apenas de Shunrei. Entrem, por favor – Hyoga entrou primeiro. Logo em seguida entrou Shiryu. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e ambos sentiram seus corações dispararem. A proximidade que ficaram quando Shiryu passou por ela, permitiu a ambos de sentirem o perfume inebriante um do outro. Hyoga estava em pé na sala, quando um movimento vindo da cozinha chamou sua atenção, ele se virou para a porta que ia para cozinha e viu a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Ela tinha os cabelos dourados presos em uma trança cuja ponta era presa no alto de sua cabeça, seus olhos eram negros e brilhantes. Eire ruborizou-se diante do intenso olhar de Hyoga. Shunrei a apresentou aos policiais a amiga - Este é Shiryu Suiyama. Esta é minha amiga Eire Yukki.

- Muito prazer senhorita Yukki – disse apertando a mão dela.

- O prazer é meu senhor Suiyama – responde correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- E este é Alexei Hyoga Yukida. 

- Muito prazer senhor Yukida – disse estendendo a mão para Hyoga.

-O prazer é meu. Chame-me de Hyoga, senhorita Yukki – disse tomando-lhe a mão e apertando-a firmemente.

- Então me chame só de Eire – diz ela extasiada.

- Sentem-se – diz Shunrei tirando Hyoga e Eire de seu transe – sobre o que quer falar senhor Suiyama? 

- Bom, saiu no jornal a notícia de que você disse em seu depoimento que reconheceu o assassino de Mitsumasa Kido. 

- Mas... eu não o reconheci!! O senhor disse à imprensa que eu o tinha reconhecido?!!

- Claro que não! Eu não suporto a imprensa e tenho bons motivos para pensar assim. Mas de alguma forma a notícia vazou, e vazou de forma equivocada. Eu vim até aqui para avisá-la, pois se o assassino pensar que você o viu poderá perseguí-la.

- Eu fico grata com sua preocupação! – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, deixando – o perturbado.

- Bem, era só isso. Vamos Hyoga! – este estava tão distraído observando Eire que nem ouviu Shiryu o chamando - HYOGA!!!

- O que?!! – diz Hyoga despertando de seu transe.

- Tá dormindo, é?!! Vamos embora – diz Shiryu irritado.

- Ah, tá. Vamos – diz Hyoga desanimado.

- Até logo senhorita Yukki – diz Shiryu despedindo-se.

- Até logo senhor Suiyama – responde Eire.

- Até logo... Eire – diz Hyoga tomando a mão de Eire e beijando-a delicadamente.

- A... até lo... logo Hyoga  – diz Eire corada e maravilhada.

- Eu os acompanho até a porta – diz Shunrei – Com licença Eire – esta nem ouviu o que Shunrei lhe disse, estava só a olhar o belo loiro que acabara de beijar sua mão. Shunrei os conduz até a porta. Hyoga é o primeiro a sair.

- Até logo Shunrei – Shiryu o olhava furiosamente, se ele ousasse beijar a mão dela... mas Hyoga apenas aperta a mão de Shunrei.

- Até logo, Hyoga.

-Até logo senhorita Chang e tome cuidado – Shiryu se despede dela.

- Até logo, não se preocupe – Shunrei estava um pouco decepcionada, mas não entendia o motivo. Ficou parada, na porta olhando para os dois rapazes enquanto esses se afastavam, mas estava com sua atenção voltada para um deles em especial. Seu coração acelerou quando Shiryu voltou-se para vê-la. E ele sentiu um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo ao ver que ela ainda estava encostada na porta olhando para ele. Ele foi até o carro rapidamente, com se estivesse fugindo de algo. Hyoga o esperava no carro para irem embora, estava um pouco aborrecido. Shiryu entrou no carro, deu a partida e saiu apressado. Shunrei, que continuava encostada no batente da porta, soltou um longo suspiro ao ver o carro dele dobrar a esquina.

- Então Shunrei, esse é o "irritante" de quem você falou?! – caçoou Eire.

- É ele sim – Shunrei fechou a porta e voltou para sala.

- Você está encantada com ele, isso sim – diz Eire provocando Shunrei.

- Você deve estar sonhando!!  Você é que ficou babando em cima do... do... como é que é o nome dele mesmo? - provocou Shunrei.

- Hyoga, Shunrei! Você está com amnésia?!! – respondeu Eire, irritada.

- Eu estou com amnésia, é?!!  Então qual é o nome do "irritante"? Vamos ver se você lembra!

- É... é... Ah, eu não prestei atenção! – diz Eire irritada. Shunrei não resiste e começa a rir -Ele estava preocupado com você... – diz Eire mudando de assunto.

- Não. É só o trabalho dele, nada mais. Ele não se importa comigo – diz Shunrei não conseguindo esconder sua tristeza.

Continua...

*******

Oi gente. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Beijos, tchau.


	4. Shiryu e Hyoga visitam Saori Kido

**_Shiryu e Hyoga visitam Saori Kido_**

Shiryu e Hyoga decidiram esperar que fosse realizado o enterro de Mitsumasa Kido. No dia seguinte, segunda feira de manhã, Shiryu e Hyoga vão até a Mansão Kido. Precisavam conversar com as pessoas próximas à vítima para que pudessem ter por onde começar as investigações. O mordomo Tatsume veio atendê-los.

- A senhorita Kido irá recebê-los – disse o mordomo friamente. Era um sujeito antipático, mas polido. Conduziu-os até a biblioteca. Era um lugar grande, com estantes que iam do teto ao chão, repletas de livros. Havia alguns quadros na parede, alguns bem famosos e caros. Também alguns vasos chineses antiqüíssimos. Shiryu e Hyoga sentaram-se e esperaram para serem atendidos por Saori Kido, neta da vítima. Nesse instante, Saori entrou e cumprimentou-os. Ela uma linda jovem de longos cabelos arroxeados e olhos verdes-azulados. Usava um vestido negro e estava visivelmente abatida. Estava com olheiras.

- Bom-dia, senhores – disse ela. Shiryu e Hyoga se levantaram.

- Bom-dia senhorita Kido – respondeu Shiryu.

- Bom-dia senhorita – disse Hyoga.

- Sentem-se, por favor – ela pediu educadamente. Estava muito abatida.

- Meus pêsames, senhorita – diz Shiryu.

- Obrigada, ele era a minha única família – diz Saori enquanto uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto.

- Precisamos fazer algumas perguntas para a senhorita. Acha que está em condições de responder? – pergunta Hyoga.

- Sim, sim eu estou bem. Podem falar – Saori respira fundo.

- Bem, senhorita... Gostaríamos de saber se seu avô tinha algum inimigo – pergunta Shiryu.

- Não que eu saiba. Meu avô era um homem que se preocupava com os outros. A Fundação visava ajudar a várias crianças carentes. Não há como meu avô ter inimigos – responde Saori, achando a idéia absurda.

- A senhorita tem certeza? Seu avô nunca se queixou de alguém que estivesse lhe causando problemas? – Hyoga foi que perguntou desta vez.

- Não que eu me lembre.

- O seu avô já tinha feito um testamento? – quis saber Shiryu.

- Sim, acho que sim. Por que?

- A senhorita é a única beneficiária? – questionou Hyoga.

- Não sei, eu nunca vi o testamento de meu avô, mas acho que sim, afinal, sou sua única descendente. Mas, por que estão perguntando isso?

- Bem, precisamos fazer esse tipo de pergunta senhorita – Shiryu respondeu a pergunta de forma neutra.

- Vocês não estão querendo dizer que desconfiam de que fui eu quem mat... – diz Saori incrédula e furiosa.

- Não, ainda não. Mas temos que trabalhar com todas as hipóteses. Precisamos conversar com todas as pessoas que tinham contato com seu avô. Será que pode nos fornecer uma lista com o nome de todas essas pessoas?

- Sim, eu enviarei aos senhores. Era só isso? – pergunta friamente.

- Por hora sim. Aqui está o meu cartão com meu e-mail. Até logo senhorita Kido – despedem-se de Saori.

Saíram da Mansão insatisfeitos.

- O que achou dela, Hyoga? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Ela me pareceu triste, não acho que ela tenha alguma coisa a ver com a morte de Kido.

- Sim, mas as pessoas mudam quando o assunto é dinheiro. No nosso trabalho nós vemos isso acontecer todos os dias.

- Sim, você está certo. Mas, ainda precisamos conversar com as outras pessoas antes de tirarmos qualquer conclusão.

- Sim, você tem razão... mas não podemos excluí-la da nossa lista de suspeitos. Ao contrário do que dizem, para mim, "todos são culpados até que se prove o contrário" - naquela mesma noite Shiryu recebeu, por e-mail, a lista das pessoas que tinham contato com a vítima. Iniciariam as investigações imediatamente

Continua...

*************

Oi gente! Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem. Beijos. Por favor... comentários!!!!


	5. Um sentimento novo começa a florescer

**_Um sentimento novo começa a florescer_**

Terça-feira, Shunrei enfrenta mais um dia de trabalho na loja.

- Tchau, meninas. Até amanhã. – Shunrei despede-se das amigas e vai para casa. Já era uma e meia da manhã. Ela voltava sozinha, passando por aquele mesmo beco, era o caminho mais curto que conhecia para sua casa. Sentia calafrios por todo o corpo ao se lembrar do que tinha presenciado ali quatro dias atrás. Caminhava apreensiva, olhando tudo ao seu redor. De repente, ela teve a nítida sensação de que estava sendo observada. Ela se voltou e não viu ninguém, mas aquela sensação não a deixava. Ela continuou caminhando, só que agora mais depressa. Nesse instante, sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço...

- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou apavorada tentando se libertar daquele que a segurou – ME SOLTA! SOCORRO!!!

- Hei, calma! Pare de gritar, Shunrei! Sou eu! – diz Shiryu tentando acalmá-la. Ela pára e o olha se certificando de que era ele mesmo.

- DESGRAÇADO! QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO?!! FILHO DA MÃE!!! – diz ela furiosa, dando murros no peito dele.

- PARE COM ISSO, SHUNREI!! – diz ele segurando-a pelos pulsos. O gesto fez com que ela chegasse bem perto dele. Puderam sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. A aproximidade mexeu com ambos. Olhavam-se intensamente. Não conseguiam desviar o olhar. Shiryu sentiu um calor tomar todo seu corpo e seu coração disparou. O coração de Shunrei batia tão acelerado quanto o dele, e seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Shunrei se afasta dele e tenta se recompor.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou enquanto tentava se controlar.

- Eu é que pergunto! Já não te disse que pode ser perigoso?!! Aquele assassino pode vir atrás de você!! – diz ele ainda perturbado com o que tinha acontecido há pouco. Tê-la tão perto de si o perturbou como nunca acontecera antes. Não podia negar que ela mexia, e muito, com ele.

- Estou indo para minha casa. E esse é o caminho mais curto que eu conheço.

- Mas... você tem que ir embora sozinha?!!

- E quem iria comigo?!! Sou a única que mora pra esse lado!!

- Então eu a acompanharei! Não pode ficar andando sozinha por aí!

- Não é preciso! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem!

- É... eu pude ver, mesmo! Quase "morreu do coração" só porque eu encostei em você! – disse sarcasticamente.

- Você me assustou! – disse irritada.

- Tá, tá! Você querendo ou não eu vou acompanhá-la. Meu carro está na oficina, por isso teremos que ir a pé - Shunrei pára e o olha terna e apaixonadamente, mas com algumas dúvidas.

- Por que você está tão preocupado? – pergunta com um lampejo de esperança. Pego de surpresa e completamente perdido por causa da pergunta tão direta, e com a forma com que ela o olhava, Shiryu hesitou em responder e quando respondeu deixou-a desapontada.

- Eu... eu... é meu trabalho. É minha obrigação protegê-la.

- Ah, sei. – diz chateada. Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado. Passaram um bom tempo em silêncio. Este foi rompido por Shiryu.

- Você trabalha em quê? – pergunta puxando assunto.

- Eu trabalho em uma loja...

- Ah, é mesmo. Você já tinha me dito. E... você gosta do seu trabalho?

- Sim, eu gosto sim. Eu sonho em um dia ter a minha própria loja. E você? Gosta do que faz? 

- Gostava, mas depois do... – ele pára, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

- Depois do quê? – pergunta Shunrei curiosa.

- Nada, esquece. – Shiryu lembrara-se de algo que desejava a todo custo esquecer. Ficam algum tempo em silêncio, quando Shiryu pergunta: - Você não ficou com medo de o assassino vir atrás de você depois do que saiu no jornal?

- Eu não acho que ele vá fazer algo contra mim. Eu nem sequer o vi.

- É, mas ele não sabe disso. Segundo aquele jornal, você até o identificou. Ele pode vir atrás de você.

- Tá bem, tá bem... eu vou tomar cuidado. Satisfeito?!! – Shunrei estava ficando irritada com toda aquela super proteção.

- Você não está levando isso a sério. Será que não percebe o perigo que pode estar correndo?! – Shiryu também se irritava ao ver que ela não acreditava em seus instintos de policial.

- Eu já disse que vou tomar cuidado! – disse ela acabando com a discussão. Eles caminham mais alguns metros e chegaram, finalmente, a casa de Shunrei - Chegamos. 

- Amanhã eu passo na loja. Espere-me, que enquanto esse caso não for resolvido, eu voltarei com você todos os dias – diz ele seriamente.

- Vai bancar o cão de guarda, é? – pergunta, provocando-o.

- Bom, se você não se importa com sua segurança... Bem, eu vou indo agora. Se cuida. Até amanhã – diz ele.

- Até amanhã, e muito obrigada – ela vai até a porta e volta-se para olhar para Shiryu que já havia dado às costas e ia embora. Então ela o chama: - Shiryu!!! - ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, era a primeira vez que o tratava apenas por seu primeiro nome. E este adorou ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por aquela voz doce e melodiosa. Virou-se para atendê-la e quando se deu conta ela o estava beijando no rosto. Ele não esperava por aquilo, era bom demais pra ser verdade. Precisava se controlar ou a abraçaria e beijaria ali mesmo, e não podia fazer isso. Jurou que nunca iria se envolver com alguém e de repente conhece uma garota que o conquista em apenas quatro dias. Ela afastou-se dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, ele também a olhava intensamente - Obrigada, muito obrigada por tudo! – ela se afastou dele e entrou em casa fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se nela, pensando no que acabara de fazer. Como tive coragem de fazer aquilo? O que ele estará pensando de mim agora? Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, não devia - enquanto que, do lado de fora, Shiryu ainda estava parado em frente à casa dela, com o olhar perdido tocando suavemente o local onde ela o havia beijado. Deu as costas à porta e seguiu seu caminho. Não pode conter o sorriso que se formou em sua face nesse momento. Não via a hora de vê-la novamente, no dia seguinte.

Continua...

**********

Oi gente! Resolvi adiantar a postagem desta vez... talvez poste outro capítulo amanhã. Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, mandem comentários. Obrigada, beijos.


	6. O Atentado

**_O atentado_**

Hyoga chega à delegacia e se dirige à sala de Shiryu para saber a quantas estava o caso Mitsumasa Kido. Já tinham se passado alguns dias desde o assassinato.

- Como vão as investigações, Shiryu – perguntou Hyoga.

- As investigações não estão indo nada bem, todos os suspeitos tinham álibis para o dia do assassinato – responde com uma ponta de irritação.

- Mas, deve ter alguém com quem ainda não conversamos... – comenta Hyoga.

- É... e precisamos descobrir logo esse alguém e desvendar esse caso - antes que eu não consiga mais resistir. Tenho que me afastar dela - pensa ele, exasperado.

- Vai buscá-la hoje? – com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Como venho fazendo todos os dias. Ela não está em segurança – responde Shiryu, ignorando o tom usado por Hyoga ao fazer aquela pergunta.

- Sei... na minha opinião essa sua "preocupação" não tem nada a ver com o assassinato... – provoca Hyoga.

- Eu já estou ficando cansado dessas suas insinuações, Hyoga. Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida e me deixa em paz?!! – irrita-se Shiryu.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender do que está fazendo, Shiryu – avisa Hyoga, agora falando seriamente.

- Não enche, Hyoga – Shiryu olha irritado. 

Já passava da meia-noite quando Shunrei saiu do trabalho. Shiryu a esperava como vinha fazendo a semana toda. Ela se aproximou dele e começaram a caminhar lado a lado. Conversavam de vez em quando. Andavam devagar, secretamente queriam passar o máximo de tempo na presença um do outro. Já estavam perto da casa dela. Eles começaram a atravessar a rua, mas Shunrei derrubou sua bolsa no meio do trajeto e voltou-se para pegá-la. Ela viu que Shiryu já estava do outro lado da rua esperando por ela. Foi atravessar quando um carro em alta velocidade veio em sua direção. Shiryu olhou para o carro e depois para Shunrei, percebeu que o motorista não diminuía a velocidade. Pelo contrário, pisava fundo. Shunrei olhou para o lado e viu o carro vindo em sua direção. O medo a deixou paralisada. Shiryu sentiu seu corpo todo tremer e correu o mais rápido que pode, temendo não chegar a tempo. Jogou-se na frente do carro. Ele alcançou-a e enlaçou-a pela cintura puxando-a consigo e posicionando o corpo para que ele pousasse com suas costas no chão evitando que ela se ferisse. Caiu sobre o asfalto e sentiu sua camisa se rasgar e a dor de ter a pele de suas costas também dolorosamente "rasgada". O carro passou velozmente, cantando os pneus ao fazer a curva, Shiryu não teve tempo de anotar a placa, a única coisa que sabia eram o modelo e a cor do carro. Shiryu apertava Shunrei firmemente em seus braços. Ela mantinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, estava tremendo. Ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com os olhos de Shiryu a fitando, pareciam assustados. Os braços dele a apertavam com mais força. 

- Quase aconteceu de novo. Quase a perdi - pensava apavorado com a idéia, que traziam lembranças do passado - Vo... você está bem? – sua voz estava rouca e trêmula. 

- Si... sim... e você? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu estou bem – ela se afasta dele, pondo-se de pé. Shiryu começa a se levantar e não consegue evitar o gemido. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Shunrei e olhou para ele preocupada. Ele se virou para continuarem a andar e Shunrei viu o ferimento nas costas dele.

- Você se machucou! – disse ela preocupada.

- Não foi nada, eu estou bem – respondeu, Shiryu.

- Tem que cuidar desse ferimento ou poderá infeccionar – disse Shunrei.

- Está tudo bem, Shunrei – insiste ele.

- Você se machucou assim por minha causa. Vamos até minha casa. Eu cuidarei de você – diz Shunrei, sentindo-se mal por ele ter se machucado por sua causa.

- Não é preciso... – argumenta Shiryu.

- Quer deixar de ser teimoso?!! Eu não vou te morder, não! Venha! – disse segurando a mão dele e o puxando em direção a sua casa. Shiryu deixou-se levar, sentia a mão delicada dela apertando firmemente a sua. Ela abriu a porta – Entre! – disse dando passagem a ele. Levou-o até a cozinha – Eu vou buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros, me espere – ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho. Logo voltou trazendo a caixa consigo – Terá que tirar essa camisa para que eu possa limpar os ferimentos – disse ela ruborizando.

- Claro – ele também estava constrangido com a situação. Ela o ajudou a tirar a camisa com cuidado, pois esta havia grudado ao corpo por causa do sangue que já havia secado. Ela pegou um vidro de álcool e virou em um pano limpo e passou nas costas de Shiryu.

- AI – gritou ao sentir o álcool sendo passado em suas costas – VOCÊ QUER LIMPAR OS FERIMENTOS OU ME MATAR DE UMA VEZ?!! – perguntou virando-se para ela olhando-a furioso.

- QUER PARAR DE AGIR COMO UM GAROTINHO?!! – respondeu ela a grosseria dele com o mesmo tom irritado.

- GAROTINHO?!! ISSO D"I SABIA?!!! – ele falava ainda furiosamente.

- PÁRA DE FRESCURA E VIRA, AÍ – disse se colocando atrás dele e continuando o que estava fazendo. Ele se crispava de dor cada vez que ela o tocava, mas segurava os gemidos. Ela percebia sua reação, mas não podia fazer nada para aliviar a dor dele. Sem poder evitar, ela admirava as costas largas e fortes. Ele era maravilhoso. Ela agora fazia o curativo nas costas dele - Não foi um ferimento profundo, mas terá que trocar o curativo mais tarde – ela falou ficando de frente para ele. Ele a olhou nos olhos ainda sentado no banquinho que ela lhe ofereceu. Estava admirando-a, de repente os pensamentos do que poderia ter acontecido a ela aquela noite voltaram, deixando-o inquieto – Infelizmente não tenho nenhuma blusa ou camisa para emprestar a você. Sinto muito, se não fosse por mim... – ele a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe com isso, está tudo bem – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela - É meu trabalho protegê-la – aquelas palavras a feriram - Eu... preciso ir agora. Eu te vejo amanhã.

- Amanhã é meu dia de folga, não precisará me acompanhar. Eu vou até a cidade com a Eire, não terá com o que se preocupar – disse ainda sentindo-se chateada de ser apenas o "trabalho" dele.

- Está bem, então. Nos vemos na segunda – ele começou a caminhar em direção a porta e Shunrei o acompanhou. Ela abriu a porta para ele, que se voltou para ela – Cuide-se, o que aconteceu hoje foi uma prova de que deve ter cuidado.

- Eu sei. Obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida – disse ela com a cabeça baixa.

- É meu trabalho protegê-la, Shunrei – será que ele tinha que ficar repetindo isso o tempo todo? As palavras dele a magoaram, não queria ser só o trabalho dele.

- É... é seu trabalho – disse tristemente.

- Tchau – inclinou-se para ela e a beijou na testa. Ela fechou os olhos, era a primeira vez que ele a beijava.

- Tchau – respondeu com a voz rouca. Ele deu as costas e se afastou. Shunrei entrou em sua casa, pensando no que tinha acontecido aquela noite e no que sentira quando esteve nos braços fortes de Shiryu. Sentia as pernas bambas só de lembrar daquele momento, em que esteve tão perto dele.

Durante o caminho de volta para sua casa, Shiryu só conseguia pensar no que havia acontecido. Ela podia ter morrido. A idéia de que ela estava em perigo já o deixava aflito, mas agora tinha tido uma prova concreta do perigo que ela estava correndo e isso o estava deixando apavorado. Tinha que descobrir quem era esse assassino antes que fosse tarde. Antes que algo acontecesse a ela. 

Continua...

********

Oi gente! Gostaram? Por favor, não deixem de comentar. Beijos a todos. Tchau.


	7. Shunrei abala o coração do Dragão

**_Shunrei abala o coração do Dragão_**

Hyoga chegou ao prédio de Shiryu e encontrou-o na recepção. 

- Olá, Shiryu! – deu um tremendo tapa nas costas de Shiryu.

- AI... SEU IDIOTA! – urra Shiryu. Hyoga ficou constrangido com a reação de Shiryu que o olhava ferozmente. Todas as pessoas olharam para eles curiosamente.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – pergunta Hyoga assustado com o grito de Shiryu. O amigo odiava quando ele fazia aquela brincadeira idiota, mas nunca tinha reagido daquela forma.

- Eu machuquei as costas ontem – explica Shiryu, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

- E como aconteceu? – pergunta Hyoga. Shiryu contou a Hyoga, com detalhes, o que houve na noite anterior - Quer dizer que tentaram matá-la? Você tem certeza, Shiryu? – pergunta incrédulo.

- Sim, eu já não falei que o cara acelerou o carro quando a viu? Eu disse que ela não estava em segurança, mas nem você nem ela me levaram a sério – disse acusadoramente. 

- Você realmente se importa com ela, não é Shiryu? – pergunta Hyoga, apesar de já saber que Shiryu nunca admitiria isso.

- É nosso trabalho protegê-la, Hyoga – responde com o jargão de sempre.

- Sim... eu concordo com você. Mas até como guarda-costas você está servindo. Eu nunca tinha visto você proteger alguém com tanto afinco, assim – provoca Hyoga.

- Hyoga, você veio aqui só pra me irritar? – pergunta já perdendo a paciência.

- Ah, Shiryu você sabe como é... eu sou seu amigo. Tenho que lhe abrir os olhos... – diz Hyoga, ao perceber o olhar furioso de Shiryu.

- Chega, Hyoga. Eu vou sair e estou com pressa – disse Shiryu praticamente expulsando-o.

- Aonde você vai? – pergunta o xereta Hyoga.

- Eu vou até a delegacia, fazer o relatório sobre o que aconteceu ontem - explica Shiryu.

- Eu vou com você, então – diz Hyoga passando por Shiryu e saindo do prédio.

- Tudo bem, mas se falar alguma idiotice... eu te jogo pra fora do carro, ouviu bem?! – diz ele ameaçadoramente.

- Tá legal, eu não abro mais a minha boca – diz Hyoga condescendente. 

- "timo – diz Shiryu duvidando de que o amigo conseguisse evitar falar alguma asneira no caminho. Depois de meia hora, eles chegam a delegacia e descem do carro. Shiryu vai até sua sala e faz o relatório, enquanto conta novamente com todos os detalhes dos quais podia se lembrar sobre o atentado para Hyoga. Acabaram e Shiryu ainda precisaria ir até o centro da cidade resolver alguns problemas, Hyoga o acompanhou. Depois de tudo acertado, resolveram dar uma volta e parar em uma lanchonete pra comerem alguma coisa. Quando Shiryu olha para uma loja do outro lado da rua e reconhece a única mulher que fora capaz de mexer com seu coração. Hyoga o vê parado e com olhar fixo em uma direção, ele olha acompanhando o olhar de Shiryu, seu coração dispara ao reconhecer aquela mulher tão linda que o conquistou ao primeiro olhar. Shunrei e Eire vinham conversando e olhando algumas vitrines. Shunrei sorrindo olha para o outro lado da rua e seus olhos encontram-se com os de Shiryu, seu coração começa a bater mais forte e ela pára, olhando para ele, não prestando atenção em mais nada a sua volta. Eire percebendo a reação da amiga, olha na mesma direção que ela e vê Hyoga, aquele homem maravilhoso que ultimamente dominava todos os seus pensamentos. Shiryu caminha em direção a elas, acompanhado por Hyoga. As duas jovens param e esperam a aproximação deles.

- Olá, senhoritas – diz Hyoga sorridente – estão fazendo compras? – pergunta olhando intensamente para Eire.

- Olá!! – diz Shunrei feliz por Shiryu. Não esperava vê-lo, já que ele não teria que acompanhá-la naquele dia.

- Olá, Hyoga – diz Eire. Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por aquela voz tão doce, Hyoga sentiu arrepios percorrerem seu corpo todo – não, estamos apenas olhando algumas vitrines. Olá senhor Suiyama, com vai? – pergunta se dirigindo a Shiryu.

- Vou bem, e a senhorita? – responde Shiryu, tendo sua atenção desviada de Shunrei por apenas um instante.

- Muito bem! – responde Eire, olhando de relance para Hyoga.

- Olá Shunrei – Shiryu a cumprimenta ainda sentindo seu coração bater aceleradamente. 

- Olá Shiryu – responde Shunrei, timidamente. Hyoga e Eire estranharam a forma íntima como Shunrei se dirigiu a Shiryu.

- Onde vocês estavam indo? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Estávamos indo embora – responde Shunrei.

- Não querem tomar um lanche conosco? – Hyoga as convida

- Não iremos atrapalhar – perguntam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, claro que não! Vamos! – diz Shiryu

- Está bem, então. – Shunrei aceita

- Tudo bem.  – Eire também. Eire e Hyoga conversaram o tempo todo, estavam se conhecendo melhor. Enquanto Shiryu e Shunrei apenas trocavam olhares tímidos. De vez em quando os amigos os traziam pra conversa, mas eles imediatamente se fechavam de novo. Já estava escurecendo, quando resolveram ir embora. Shiryu se ofereceu para levá-las para casa, elas aceitaram. A primeira a descer foi Eire, se despedindo de Shunrei, de Shiryu e com uma atenção especial para Hyoga.

- Tchau, Hyoga – diz ruborizando-se.

- Tchau, Eire. Espero vê-la em breve – diz ele carinhosamente. O próximo a descer é Hyoga, despede-se dos dois rapidamente e vai para casa. Shunrei e Shiryu estavam sozinhos. Ela morava longe, demorariam um pouco para chegar e nenhum dos dois diziam uma única palavra. Aquele silêncio era insuportável.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Shiryu! Fale alguma coisa! – diz ela exasperada.

- Não tenho nada a dizer – diz ele mantendo os olhos na rua a sua frente, tentando se concentrar.

- Não sabia que minha companhia era tão desagradável, assim – diz ela aborrecida.

- Sua companhia não é desagradável – ela olha para ele, e o vê fitando-a intensamente. Seu coração dispara. Ela sorri e ele, perturbado, volta seus olhos para estrada - que sorriso lindo ela tem! - eles chegam à frente da casa dela. Ele pára o carro - Chegamos - a voz dele tem uma pontinha de decepção.

- É... chegamos – a decepção na voz dela era mais perceptível. Ela baixou a cabeça e então olhou para ele – Obrigada, Shiryu – ela se inclinou para beijá-lo no rosto, mas ele virou-se para olhar para ela. Seus lábios se tocaram ocasionalmente. Eles se olharam intensamente, não conseguiam se afastar daquele toque. Ambos estremeceram. Ele não pôde mais resistir, abraçou-a e a beijou. Ele sentiu o corpo dela amolecer em seus braços e a abraçou com mais força. Ela entreabriu os lábios e ele passou sua língua por entre eles tocando a dela. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Cessaram o beijo, pois estavam sem fôlego. Ainda abraçados, se olharam intensamente e então... afastaram-se. Ele olhava para frente, inquieto. Nunca se sentira assim antes, nunca em toda sua vida perdera o controle. Shunrei tremia. Como pudera se apaixonar por alguém tão rápido? Sempre sonhou encontrar alguém para amar, mas que também a amasse e provavelmente, esse não era o caso de Shiryu, ele apenas se deixou levar pelo momento, concluiu com tristeza. Não conseguiam olhar um para o outro. Shunrei achou que ele tinha se arrependido - Desculpe-me, Shiryu... eu... eu... isso não devia ter acontecido... perdoe-me – disse saindo apressadamente do carro. Shiryu viu-a correndo para casa 

- O que foi que eu fiz? Shunrei... Perdoe-me... por favor... Shunrei... perdoe-me - ele deu a partida e saiu cantando os pneus. Estava confuso e perdido, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza... amava-a e não tinha mais como negar. Ela ouviu o carro dele indo embora, encostada a porta, deixou se corpo escorregar até se sentar no chão. Abraçando os joelhos, ela chorou. 

- Não podia ter acontecido... eu não podia me apaixonar por ele... eu te amo, Shiryu... eu te amo... 

No dia seguinte, Shiryu levantou cedo. Ele estava decidido a abandonar o caso. Tomada essa decisão ele foi conversar com o inspetor:

- Eu... quero sair do caso Mitsumasa Kido, senhor – disse decidido. 

- Posso saber o motivo, Suiyama? – perguntou o inspetor já levemente impaciente.

- É pessoal, senhor – respondeu Shiryu.

- Esse é o seu problema, rapaz!!! Tudo com você se torna pessoal!! Eu me lembro do que aconteceu a sua... – disse o inspetor, sua paciência já desaparecendo.

- Eu não vim até aqui para falar sobre isso, senhor. Quero sair desse caso... – disse Shiryu, determinado.

- Não irá sair! Cumprirá seu dever, e aprenderá a não se envolver pessoalmente com os casos que tem que resolver.  Agora saia, eu estou ocupado! – o inspetor disse irritado.

- Mas, senhor... – tentou argumentar Shiryu

- Nada de mais, Suiyama. Faça seu trabalho! – o inspetor estava irredutível.

- Sim, senhor – saiu da sala, contrariado. Sem poder fazer nada para que o inspetor mudasse de idéia. Shiryu estava irritado, não queria continuar, tinha que se afastar dela antes que fosse tarde.

- Shiryu, levando bronca do chefe tão cedo... – Hyoga chegou debochando.

- Eu vim conversar com ele. Vim pedir para que tire do caso Mitsumasa Kido, mas... – explicou Shiryu.

- Por que, Shiryu?!! Não quer descobrir quem o matou?!! – pergunta incrédulo, Shiryu nunca abrira mão de um caso antes. Então Hyoga tem um estalo – Não acredito!! É por causa de Shunrei, não é?!! Eu estava certo!!! Você se apaixonou por ela... – diz Hyoga não conseguindo segurar suas desconfianças.

- ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, HYOGA!! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! - Shiryu o interrompe irritado - Será que meus sentimentos estão tão óbvios assim?

- Por que foge disso, Shiryu? Ela também gosta de você! Basta olhar pra ela pra perceber isso! Vocês se amam...

- EU NÃO QUERO ISSO, HYOGA! SERÁ QUE NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER?!! NÃO QUERO SOFRER DE NOVO, PERDER ALGUÉM QUE AMO, NÃO QUERO ISSO DE NOVO! – Shiryu revela seu medo.

- Você não pode se esconder da vida desse jeito, Shiryu! Tem que esquecer o passado e viver o presente! Você não quer sofrer pelo que pode acontecer a ela, mas está sofrendo por não se permitir viver o sentimento que descobriu ter por ela. Você nem sabe se algo irá acontecer. Eu nunca vi você assim antes, nunca se apaixonou antes. Agora é tarde, aceite esse sentimento e seja feliz...

- NÃO!!! – responde alterado - vou me afastar dela!! Nem que tenha que fazer com que ela me odeie!! - NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA!!!

- Você foi vencido, Shiryu, só falta agora aceitar sua derrota. Mas não se preocupe, seu coração fará isso por você. Não resistirá a ela muito tempo – Hyoga saiu deixando Shiryu alterado e confuso. Hyoga também estava apaixonado, mas em hipótese alguma tentaria se afastar de seu amor como Shiryu estava fazendo, e sim faria de tudo para conquistar a mulher de sua vida e a faria feliz.

Continua...

********

Oi gente. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Por favor, não esqueçam de mandar seus comentários. Beijos. 


	8. Hyoga se declara a Eire

**_Hyoga se declara a Eire_**

Hyoga estava apaixonado pela primeira vez em sua vida e o medo de ser rejeitado o estava perturbando. Caminhava tranqüilamente por um parque no centro da cidade, quando tromba com alguém. 

- Desculpe, eu estava dis... – Eire o interrompe.

- Hyoga!!! – diz não escondendo a felicidade de o ter encontrado – não esperava vê-lo por aqui – diz sorrindo.

- Eire... – disse ele extasiado, o sorriso dela fez o coração dele disparar – co... co... como vai? - droga, estou gaguejando

- Eu vou muito bem, Hyoga. E você? – o olhava maravilhada.

- Eu vou muito bem. Mas... o que você está fazendo por aqui? – pergunta ele, enquanto procurava se acalmar.

- Eu estou voltando do supermercado, hoje é meu dia de folga, então eu aproveitei para encher a dispensa – diz Eire.

- Quer que eu a acompanhe até em casa? – Hyoga se oferece, querendo passar mais tempo com ela.

- Eu moro logo ali, mas... se você quiser ir comigo... eu ficarei muito feliz – Hyoga pega as sacolas de compras que ela trazia e a acompanha. Eles conversam animadamente durante todo o caminho.

- Chegamos. Obrigada Hyoga – diz Eire olhando nos olhos dele.

- Você disse que hoje é seu dia de folga, então por que não saímos pra jantar? – perguntou num impulso - Ai, o que foi que eu fiz?!! Ah, agora já foi...

- Eu não quero incomodar você, Hyoga – disse não acreditando que ele a tinha convidado porque não disse sim a ele, logo? Afinal... isso é o que eu mais quero, estar com ele

- Eire, você não irá me incomodar. Por favor... – disse tomando a mão dela na sua, já tinha feito o convite, agora insistiria para que ela o aceitasse – aceite meu convite – ela sentia suas pernas tremerem. Sentia a mão dele acariciando suavemente a sua.

- Eu... eu... aceito, Hyoga – disse se perdendo no mar de seus olhos azuis claros.

- "timo, então eu passo na sua casa às vinte horas, está bem? – perguntou com o coração batendo loucamente.

- Está bem – disse ela sorrindo.

- Tchau, até mais tarde – ele disse e se inclinou, beijando-a de leve no rosto. Ela tinha a pele tão macia e delicada. E seu perfume era inebriante. Esse gesto fez com que o coração dela disparasse, ela sentiu o cheiro delicioso dele e seus lábios macios tocando sua face. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, para se concentrar naquele toque tão suave. Ele se afastou dela, olhando-a intensamente. Ela retribuía o olhar.

- Tchau, Hyoga – disse ela, ruborizada. Ela entrou rapidamente em casa. Encostou-se na porta, estava ofegante.

-É hoje... preciso dizer a ela o que sinto ou vou enlouquecer. Foi tão bom tê-la tão perto de mim naquele momento. Quase não consegui me controlar pensava extasiado. 

**Dezoito e quarenta e cinco**: Eire começa a se prepara para sair com Hyoga, escolhe sua roupa, os acessórios que irá usar, sapatos e vai tomar um bom banho. Enche a banheira, coloca na água uma essência de rosas, se despe do roupão que estava usando e entra na banheira. Encosta a cabeça na borda e fica sonhando com ele, não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Estava tão nervosa, só de pensar no "encontro"...Será que é mesmo um encontro? Talvez ele só queira conversar com uma amiga - mas mesmo com essa dúvida, ela ainda se sentia extremamente feliz de poder sair com ele, não via a hora de ele chegar.

**Dezenove horas**: Hyoga separa a roupa que irá usar no jantar, seus sapatos e vai tomar um banho. Estava nervoso, tenso. Liga o chuveiro e sente a água escorrer, relaxando à medida que a água passeava por seu corpo. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Hyoga ao lembrar do beijo que havia dado nela naquela tarde... Será que ela sente o mesmo por mim? Eu preciso ter muita coragem para falar com ela. E se ela me rejeitar ou ficar zangada? Eu não agüentaria o sorriso desaparece do rosto dele. Mas só a idéia de que passaria mais um tempo ao lado dela, já é o suficiente para deixá-lo feliz novamente. Não via a hora de ir encontrá-la.

**Dezenove e quinze**: Eire termina seu banho, veste seu roupão e vai para o quarto para começar a se arrumar. Com um secador, começa a secar os cabelos. Depois de alguns minutos, com os cabelos já secos, ela começa a se maquiar.

Hyoga termina seu banho, enrola uma toalha na cintura e vai para a sala. Estava tão ansioso que havia esquecido de fazer as reservas - mas que cabeça!! Espero que ainda dê tempo - Ele pega o telefone e liga para um dos melhores restaurante de Tókio e consegue uma reserva para as vinte horas. Respira aliviado e vai para o quarto. Ainda estava indeciso quanto à roupa que usaria.

**Dezenove e trinta**: Hyoga já está pronto, mas ainda é cedo para ir a casa dela. Esperaria mais uns quinze minutos. A hora parecia não passar. Ele estava impaciente.

Eire já havia se vestido e estava agora arrumando seus cabelos. Não sabia o que fazer com ele. Pensou em prendê-los em um coque, mas o penteado era elaborado demais para a roupa. 

**Dezenove e quarenta**: Hyoga vai até a garagem pegar seu carro, estava na hora. Dá a partida em seu conversível vermelho, antes de passar na casa dela, passou por uma floricultura e comprou um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, champagne e brancas. Dirigiu-se a casa dela. Levará uns vinte minutos para chegar lá. Ele está radiante, não vê a hora de encontrá-la.

Ela coloca os acessórios e um suave perfume. Faltava ainda arrumar os cabelos que droga, ele já deve estar chegando e eu ainda não estou pronta

**Vinte horas, pontualmente**: Hyoga toca a campainha da casa dela Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço agora?. Ele estava muito nervoso. Eire ouve e campainha e seu coração dispara ele chegou. Ela caminha rapidamente até a porta, toca a maçaneta e respira fundo abrindo a porta. Hyoga ouve ela se aproximar da porta e vê quando esta começa a ser aberta. Ele sente seu fôlego desaparecer ao vê-la. Ela estava usando um vestido azul, estilo chinês, com flores bordadas em um azul mais escuro. Tinha uma fenda que ia até a altura do joelho. Sua maquiagem era bem leve. Apenas um batom rosa. Os brincos, em forma de losango eram de strass azuis claros e escuros, da cor do vestido. Ela havia prendido o cabelo em um coque com alguns cachos soltos ela está linda... não... ela é linda, pensava Hyoga de queixo caído. Eire também o admirava, extasiada. Hyoga usava uma camisa verde e uma calça preta, seus cabelos dourados continuavam rebeldes como ele é lindo. Esses olhos azuis são deslumbrantes e parecem ainda mais azuis hoje Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio durante algum tempo.

- Você está linda... – disse ele, só notando que havia dito em voz alta quando a viu ruborizar-se a baixar a cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- Você também está... – erguendo os olhos para olhar os dele e concluindo a frase – lindo, Hyoga – foi a vez dele ficar constrangido, ficava incrivelmente nervoso perto dela.

- São para você – disse ele estendendo-lhe o buquê. Ela o pegou, olhou para ele sorrindo, nunca tinha recebido flores antes, ela se inclinou para sentir o delicioso perfume.

- Eu vou colocá-las em um vaso. Entre Hyoga, é só um instante – Hyoga entrou passando por ela. A enorme proximidade permitiu-lhes sentir o perfume um do outro. Trocaram olhares e Eire se dirigiu à cozinha para pegar um vaso para as flores. Minutos depois ela voltava.

- Podemos ir agora – disse aproximando-se dele.

- Sim, vamos? – disse oferecendo-lhe o braço.

- Claro – disse ela enlaçando o braço dele com o seu.

Eles foram até o carro e Hyoga abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Ele deu a volta, entrou no carro e saíram. Eles conversaram durante todo o caminho. Chegaram ao restaurante. Era um lugar muito bonito e devia ser muito caro.

- É aqui? – perguntou para ele.

- Sim, não gostou? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Não, não é isso... Deve ser muito caro, Hyoga. Eu não poss... – ela estava desconfortável.

- Eu a convidei para jantar comigo. Não se preocupe com nada – disse ele.

- Mas, Hyo... – ela ainda tentou argumentar.

- Por favor, Eire – pede-lhe Hyoga dando-lhe um olhar como o de uma criança pidonha.

- Está bem – respondeu não conseguindo resistir ao olhar dele. Ele sorriu e se encaminharam para uma das mesas. Fizeram seus pedidos. Conversaram a noite toda. O restaurante tinha música ao vivo e um salão para que os clientes pudessem dançar. Uma música lenta começou a tocar e Eire olhava para o grupo que estava tocando e balançava o corpo acompanhando o ritmo da música. Hyoga a olhava, embevecido.

_"Meu coração pulou___

_Você chegou e me deixou assim_

_Com os pés fora do chão_

_Pensei: "Que bom, parece enfim, acordei"_

- Eu adoro essa música – disse ela, voltando seus olhos para seu acompanhante.

- Mesmo? Eu também – ele hesitou um instante – Quer dançar? – perguntou timidamente.

- Eu não sei dançar... – disse tristemente, queria muito dançar com ele.

- Ora, não sabe dançar... está é com vergonha – disse sorrindo e se levantando – Venha – disse estendendo-lhe a mão – dance comigo, Eire. Por favor – aquele olhar de novo, ele conseguiria tudo dela com aquele olhar, quase tudo. Ela olhou para ele, sorriu e aceitou seu convite, tocando a mão dele com a sua. Dirigiram-se ao salão. 

_"Pra renovar meu ser  faltava mesmo chegar você, assim sem avisar_

_E acelerar um coração que já bate pouco de tanto procurar por outro_

_De tanto procurar por outro, anda cansado, mas quando você está do lado_

_Fica louco de satisfação, solidão nunca mais"_

Hyoga colocou as mãos na cintura dela e ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. A proximidade fez ambos estremecerem. Ele começou a se mover lentamente no ritmo da música. Ela o acompanhava. Os rostos deles à apenas alguns centímetros de distância um do outro.

_"Você caiu do céu, um anjo lindo que apareceu, _

_Com olhos de cristal me enfeitiçou, eu nunca vi nada igual_

_De repente, você surgiu na minha frente_

_Luz cintilante, estrela em forma de gente, invasora do Planeta Amor_

_Você me conquistou"_

Ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Ele encostou o rosto no dela e ela ficou corada. Sentia a respiração dela em seu rosto, seus corações batiam acelerados. 

_"Me olha, me toca, me faz sentir___

_Que é hora, agora, da gente ir"_

Eire encostou a cabeça no peito de Hyoga, sentia o calor e o cheiro inebriante dele, ele apoiou o rosto contra os cabelos dela, sentindo seu delicioso perfume. Estavam felizes, dançando juntos. Não queriam que aquela noite chegasse ao fim.

_"Você caiu do céu, um anjo lindo que apareceu, _

_Com olhos de cristal me enfeitiçou, eu nunca vi nada igual_

_De repente, você surgiu na minha frente_

_Luz cintilante, estrela em forma de gente, invasora do Planeta Amor_

_Você me conquistou"_

_"Me olha, me toca, me faz sentir___

_Que é hora, agora, da gente ir"_

A música acabou e eles se afastaram, olhando intensamente nos olhos um do outro. Perderam-se naquele olhar. Estavam um pouco ofegantes e sentiam seus corações baterem cada vez mais rápido. Recompuseram-se e se afastaram um pouco. Eles voltaram para a mesa e conversaram por mais alguns minutos, saíram algum tempo depois A noite chegava ao fim e Hyoga ainda não tinha conseguido criar coragem para se declarar. Eles chegaram em frente à casa dela. Hyoga desceu do carro e abriu a porta para ela sair. Acompanhou-a até a porta de sua casa.

- Bem... eu me diverti muito essa noite, Hyoga – disse ela olhando para ele.

- Eu também me diverti, Eire – estava nervoso.

- Tchau, Hyoga. Obrigada – disse dando-lhe um beijo tímido no rosto. Ela se virou para entrar na casa

- Eire... – chamou-a segurando-a pelo pulso. Ela se voltou para olhá-lo, curiosa.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- Eire, eu... eu... – estava gaguejando, não conseguia dizer.

- O que houve, Hyoga? – perguntou ela, incentivando-o a falar. Hyoga, vendo que não teria coragem para expressar em palavras o que sentia, resolveu agir. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhou-a fixamente nos olhos. Seu olhar dirigiu-se então para os lábios tentadores dela. Eire o olhava surpresa, seus olhos também fitavam os lábios dele.

- Hyoga... – suspirou. Foi calada com um beijo. No início apenas o toque dos lábios dele sobre os dela. Mas aos poucos, aquele simples toque foi se transformando num beijo de verdade. Um beijo intenso e apaixonado que os lançou em redemoinho de emoções que nunca haviam experimentado antes. Ele afastou-se dela e a olhou, ambos estavam ofegantes e surpresos com a sensação maravilhosa que beijo provocou neles. Eire estava paralisada, estava tão surpresa com a atitude de Hyoga que não conseguiu sequer corresponder ao beijo dele. O coração dela estava acelerado e seu lábio inferior tremia. Hyoga achou que ela não tinha gostado do que ele havia feito e tratou de se desculpar.

- Me... des... me desculpe, Eire. Eu não quis ofend... – foi interrompido por ela

- Eu te amo, Hyoga – sussurrou timidamente, levemente ofegante. O coração de Hyoga parecia que ia explodir, estava imensamente feliz e não pode se controlar mais. Beijou-a novamente. Só que dessa vez ela o correspondeu. Ele a segurava com força pela cintura e com a mão esquerda, segurava-lhe a nuca, como se temesse que ela pudesse fugir dele. Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, provando que não desejava se afastar dele e permitindo a ele que aprofundasse ainda mais o beijo. A língua dele tocava a dela e a sensação os estava enlouquecendo. Afastaram-se sem fôlego.

- Eu também te amo, Eire. Eu não conseguia mais esconder o que eu estava sentindo. Tinha que te dizer. Quero que fique comigo... sempre. Eu te amo!!! Te amo!! - ele a abraçou e começou a girá-la enquanto sorria. Eles ficaram mais um tempo na frente da casa dela, se beijando e dizendo declarações de amor um para o outro. Despediram-se com um beijo apaixonado. 

Continua...

*********

Olá pessoal! Gostaram deste capítulo? Estou meio desmotivada ultimamente... Não vou fazer nenhuma chantagem, não. Mas um cometariozinho seria bom. Beijão. 


	9. Um novo suspeito

**_Um novo suspeito_**

Hyoga chegou à delegacia muito feliz no dia seguinte, estava amando e era amado. Não poderia haver nada melhor. Shiryu reparou na felicidade do amigo.

- O que foi, Hyoga? Nunca te vi tão feliz, assim? – pergunta intrigado

- É por que eu nunca estive tão feliz, assim – respondeu com um sorriso de orelha.

- E não vai me contar o que o deixou tão feliz? – estava muito curioso.

- Eu estou namorando, Shiryu. Eire aceitou namorar comigo – respondeu radiante de felicidade.

- Fico feliz por você, Hyoga – disse Shiryu.

- Você também pode ser feliz, assim. Shiryu. Basta querer – tentava Hyoga convencer seu amigo a tomar uma atitude quanto a seus sentimentos.

- Não diga besteiras, Hyoga – diz Shiryu tentando evitar o assunto.

- Está bem, eu não toco mais no assunto. Mas você é um tolo pelo que está fazendo – diz Hyoga.

- Já chega, Hyoga. Eu não quero mais ouvir você falar sobre isso. Vamos voltar à Mansão Kido, as investigações não estão caminhando. Ela tem que saber de mais alguma coisa – diz Shiryu fugindo do assunto mais uma vez. Shiryu e Hyoga chegam a Mansão e são atendidos por Tatsume.

- Senhores, a senhorita Saori sabe da visita de vocês? – pergunta o antipático mordomo.

- Sim, nós a avisamos esta manhã – responde Hyoga.

- Ora, mas que medalhão bonito você está usando, Tatsume – o mordomo olha para o próprio peito e vê que seu medalhão está aparecendo por cima da camisa – deve ser muito caro... Foi uma herança de família?

- Ah, sim senhor – diz ele escondendo o medalhão sob a camisa – queiram entrar, por favor senhores.

Novamente são encaminhados a biblioteca, não demora muito e Saori chega acompanhada de um rapaz. Os dois investigadores se levantam.

- Senhor Shiryu Suiyama este é Seiya – Saori apresenta o rapaz.

- Prazer senhor Suiyama – diz Seiya estendo a mão para Shiryu.

- Prazer Seiya – responde Shiryu apertando a mão de Seiya.

- E este é o senhor Alexei Hyoga Yukida – diz Saori.

- Prazer senhor Yukida – Seiya estende a mão para Hyoga.

- Prazer Seiya – responde-lhe Hyoga apertando a mão de Seiya.

- O Seiya conhecia Mitsumasa Kido? – pergunta Shiryu.

- Sim, eu conhecia o Sr. Kido – responde Seiya.

- E como era o seu relacionamento com ele? – Hyoga apenas ouvia as perguntas que Shiryu dirigia a Seiya.

- Bem, nós não nos dávamos muito bem – respondeu sinceramente.

- E será que eu posso saber qual era o motivo do desafeto entre vocês?

- Bem... eu e a senhorita Kido somos namorados, e ele era contra o nosso relacionamento.

- E por que ele era contra o seu relacionamento com a senhorita Kido?

- Bem... eu não era da posição social, como ele mesmo dizia: "Você não é digno de ter qualquer relacionamento com alguém do nível de Saori."

- E isso o irritava?

- Às vezes. Mas por que tantas perguntas?

- É o meu trabalho, preciso fazer perguntas para poder conhecer mais sobre a vítima e com isso poder montar seu perfil e descobrir o assassino.

- Mas o que vieram fazer aqui, senhor Suiyama? – pergunta Saori.

- As pessoas daquela lista que a senhorita nos deu apresentaram álibis irrefutáveis, não poderia ter sido nenhum deles – responde-lhe Hyoga.

- E? – nesse momento Tatsume entra trazendo uma bandeja com o café e começa a servir as visitas.

- Bem... gostaríamos de saber se a senhorita não poderia fornecer mais pistas – diz Hyoga.

- Eu creio que não... mas e a garota que testemunhou o assassinato? Disseram que ela identificou o assassino – disse Saori. Vendo que Tatsume ficara parado, como sempre tentando ouvir a conversa dos patrões – Pode ir Tatsume, obrigada - O mordomo saiu contrariado – E então senhores, a garota não identificou o assassino?

- Na verdade não. A senhorita Chang não conseguiu ver nada. Aquelas notícias no jornal eram mentira, mas o assassino aparentemente acreditou nelas, pois anteontem tentaram matá-la – Shiryu sentia arrepios só de lembrar o que quase aconteceu com sua amada Shunrei.

- Tentaram matá-la? – perguntou Saori incrédula 

- Sim senhorita, mas eu estava com ela nesse momento e posso me lembrar da cor e do modelo do carro que quase a atropelou. Isso poderia nos levar ao assassino.

– Eu gostaria de conhecer essa senhorita Chang. Acha que ela viria até aqui conversar comigo? – pergunta Saori.

- Creio que sim. Eu falarei com ela e marcaremos um encontro entre ela e a senhorita. Bem, senhorita Saori – disse Shiryu se levantando – acho que já vamos. Não queremos atrapalhar mais. Até logo senhorita Saori. Seiya... nos vemos algum dia desses – diz estendendo a mão ao rapaz.

- Até logo, senhor Suiyama – diz Seiya correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- Até logo senhorita, Seiya – diz Hyoga se despedindo.

Já fora da Mansão Shiryu e Hyoga relembravam momentos passados naquela biblioteca.

- O rapaz não se dava bem com Mitsumasa Kido – pondera Shiryu.

- É... e vem de uma condição social desfavorável. Agora se ele se casar com a senhorita Kido será um homem rico.

- Sim, sim. Seria um bom motivo para um crime. Um rapaz ambicioso se envolve com uma jovem milionária e é desprezado pelo avô dessa jovem, então... decide tomar uma atitude drástica... – Shiryu pára de falar e fixa seu olhar. Hyoga o olha, e então acompanha seu olhar. Shiryu olhava fixamente para a garagem da Mansão.

- O que foi, Shiryu? – perguntou Hyoga intrigado.

- Aquele carro... – apontou para um carro esporte vermelho que estava estacionado na garagem.

- É muito bonito... – diz Hyoga sem entender.

- Não, não é isso... Aquele carro é do mesmo modelo e da mesma cor daquele que quase atropelou Shunrei.

- Mas então... isso significa que... Seiya??!!! 

- Temos que ficar de olho nesse rapaz, Hyoga. Ele não pode se aproximar de Shunrei – diz Shiryu sentindo o pânico o tomando.

- Talvez não seja Shunrei quem corre perigo agora, Shiryu... – pensa Hyoga.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Hyoga? – Shiryu não entendera o que o amigo quis dizer.

- Você mesmo disse lá dentro que Shunrei não conseguiu ver o assassino, mas que você viu o carro que quase a matara e poderia identificá-lo. Acho que você corre mais perigo agora do que ela – explica Hyoga.

- Pode ser... mas enquanto esse assassino, que ao que tudo indica é Seiya, não for preso ela não pode ficar desprotegida – diz Shiryu.

Continua...

Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado. Shunrei Smith, eu não consegui responder ao seu comentário. Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras, que bom que está gostando. E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Gente... pra quem não sabe... ela ainda ta longe de acabar. Espero que tenham paciência de acompanhá-la. Beijos a todos e não esqueçam os comentários. Tchau.


	10. O Monstro do ciúme atormenta o Dragão

**_O monstro do ciúme atormenta o Dragão_**

Eire chega à loja e louca para contar a amiga a novidade.

- Shunrei, tenho uma novidade pra contar pra você? – diz entusiasmada.

- Nossa Eire!! Que novidade é essa?!! – pergunta ela curiosa com a animação da amiga.

- Você se lembra do Hyoga, não é? – pergunta ruborizada.

- Claro que sim, mas o que tem ele? – pergunta Shunrei.

- Ahh!! Shunrei... nós estamos namorando... – diz Eire com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Que bom, Eire – Shunrei força um sorriso e baixa a cabeça.

- O que houve, Shunrei? Pensei que ficaria feliz por mim... – diz Eire um pouco chateada.

- E estou – diz Shunrei olhando para Eire.

- Então qual é o problema? – pergunta Eire preocupada.

- Não é nada, Eire... – Shunrei tenta evitar o assunto.

- Shunrei... eu sou sua amiga. Não gosto de te ver triste – diz Eire.

- Está tudo bem, Eire. Já vai passar – diz ela, enquanto uma lágrima desliza por seu rosto.

- Shunrei, confie em mim. Deixe-me te ajudar – diz Eire.

- Ah... aconteceu, Eire... eu não queria... mas aconteceu – diz Shunrei com a voz embargada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Meu Deus, Shunrei!!! O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?!! – preocupa-se Eire.

- Eu... me apaixonei pelo Shiryu. Nós nos beijamos... – Shunrei não consegue mais continuar.

- Ora, mas que bom!!! – diz Eire, feliz.

- Bom?!! Ele não sente nada por mim, Eire!!! Foi levado pelo momento!!! Como eu vou encará-lo daqui pra frente?!!

- Shunrei eu tenho certeza de que ele gosta de você...

- Ahh, como eu queria que isso fosse verdade, Eire – diz Shunrei chorando e abraçando a amiga.

- Eu sinto muito, Shunrei. Não chora – diz Eire consolando-a – Vai ficar tudo bem. Vem, vamos trabalhar. Vai ajudar você a se recuperar - Shunrei e Eire começam mais um dia de trabalho. Shunrei espera que os fregueses cheguem, quem sabe assim esqueceria um pouco de Shiryu. Nesse instante, um rapaz usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde entra na loja. Um jovem muito bonito, belos cabelos esverdeados, está usando um par de óculos escuros, o que impede que se veja a cor de seus olhos. Shunrei se aproxima dele.

- Bom dia, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – o rapaz se vira para ela, encarando-a intensamente.

- Shunrei?!! – exclama surpreso.

- Eu conheço você? – pergunta ela não o reconhecendo.

- Ora, Shunrei. Não se lembra de mim!! Sou eu, Shun!! – diz ele tirando os óculos e revelando seus lindos olhos azuis-esverdeados.

- Shun?!! Há quanto tempo?!! Você não mudou nada, quer dizer... quase nada. Seu cabelo ficou ótimo, assim!! E então o que tem feito da vida?!!

- Eu estou fazendo Jornalismo, pretendo trabalhar com meu irmão.

- Que bom, Shun. Eu lembro que você disse que sempre sonhou em ser jornalista.

- E você, Shunrei como vai?

- Eu estou bem, tive que dar um tempo nos estudos, mas sonho em ser modista, mas pra isso é preciso dinheiro. Bem, você é cliente... e então o que deseja?

- Eu estou procurando um terno, sabe? Pra formatura. É no mês que vem.

- Venha comigo, eu tenho algo aqui que você vai adorar – ele a seguiu por uma sessão de roupas, chegando até um armário cheio de ternos de diversas cores – Pronto, é só escolher...

- Uau!! Eu estou perdido, você terá que me ajudar...

- Mas é claro. Veja este... – diz pegando um dos ternos.

- É bonito, vou experimentar – diz pegando o terno e entrando no provador. Depois de alguns minutos, ele sai – E então, como estou?

- Não, parece que não combinou com você, Shun. Tome este... – deu-lhe outro terno.

- E agora, ficou bom? – perguntou saindo do provador.

- Ainda não. Ah, já sei - depois de várias provas, ela pega um que provavelmente ficaria ótimo – Tome, este ficará fantástico em você – diz entregando-lhe outro terno, um Armani. Shun volta para o provador e sai alguns minutos depois.

- E então, que tal? – pergunta arrumando o terno.

-Está ótimo, Shun. Agora precisamos escolher uma camisa e uma gravata para você. E também sapatos – Shun sorri, enquanto volta para o provador para colocar suas roupa. Saindo em seguida e entregando o terno para ela. Shunrei começa a procurar as peças que ainda faltavam para compor o traje de Shun. Este a seguia por todos os lados, admirando-a, sempre se sentira atraído por ela, desde a época da escola. Talvez fosse a sua chance... Tendo encontrado tudo o que precisava, Shunrei foi somar as compras para Shun.

- Deu... seis mil dólares, Shun – disse olhando para ele, sorrindo.

- Seis mil, Vocês aceitam cartão de crédito?

- Claro, Shun – ele entrega o cartão a ela.

- Tome, prontinho é só passar ali, naquele balcão para pegar as sacolas.

- Muito obrigado por sua ajuda, Shunrei...

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer, graças a você eu terei uma bela comissão – diz ela piscando para ele e sorrindo. Ele retribui o sorriso e toma coragem.

- Aceitaria almoçar comigo hoje, Shunrei?

- Mas é claro, Shun. Eu adoraria, assim poderemos colocar nossa conversa em dia...

- Que horas você sai para almoçar?

- Onze e meia.

- Então, eu passo aqui onze e meia, tá?

- Tudo bem.

- Até logo, Shunrei – diz Shun se inclinando e beijado-a no rosto. Ela retribui o beijo.

- Até mais tarde, Shun – Shun sai da loja e Eire vem conversar coma amiga.

- Nossa que era aquele rapaz, hein Shunrei? – pergunta Eire com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ele é um grande amigo meu, estudamos juntos... Ah, Eire não vai pensar bobagem...

- Eu não falei nada... mas ele é bem bonito – comenta Eire.

- Deixa o Hyoga te ouvir falando isso... – caçoa Shunrei.

- Ah minha cara amiga, o meu Hyoga é muito mais bonito do que aquele rapaz, mil vezes mais bonito... – Shunrei sorri.

Onze e vinte cinco da manhã, Shiryu chega a loja para conversar com Shunrei, procurava coragem para encará-la depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles. Entrou na loja e a viu ao computador, procurando a conta de um cliente. Se aproximou com o coração aos pulos, lembrando da sensação maravilhosa que tinha sentido quando a teve em seus braços, quando seus lábios tocaram os dela, quando sentiu os braços dela ao redor de seu corpo. Era impossível esquecer-se daquele momento.

- Shunrei! – chamou ele. A jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ergueu o rosto e encontrou aqueles olhos penetrantes e que a faziam se perder completamente.

- Shiryu... – sussurrou. Ao se lembrar do que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior, sentiu seu rosto arder. Ficou corada e Shiryu notou, e achando que ela poderia estar pensando no beijo, também sentiu-se corar, mas precisava falar com ela.

- Olá, Shunrei – disse se perdendo nos olhos dela.

- Oi, Shiryu – respondeu.

- Eu vim aqui para falar com você...

- Se... se é sobre o que aconteceu ont...

- Não, não vim falar sobre isso. Vamos simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, Shunrei... Por favor... - Como se possível eu esquecer, se ainda sinto meu corpo inteiro arder só de lembrar daquele beijo

- Tudo bem, se é isso que deseja... – diz ela de cabeça baixa - Como pode querer que eu esqueça o momento mais feliz de minha vida, Shiryu? Só de pensar naquele beijo eu sinto meu coração disparar. Jamais vou esquecer o momento mais feliz da minha vida... Jamais!

- O que eu vim dizer... é que, bem eu estive com a senhorita Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumasa Kido...

- Oh, e como ela está depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- Ela está muito triste. Ela soube por mim sobre o que quase aconteceu a você e pediu-me que a levasse até sua casa. O que acha? – diz olhando para ela.

- Tudo bem, quando ela quiser – diz ela de cabeça baixa. Ficam mais um tempo em silêncio

- Eu vou marcar com a senhorita Kido e a acompanho se quiser...

- É claro, eu adoraria conhecê-la – nesse instante, Shun chega.

- Oi Shunrei - cumprimenta-a.

- Oh, oi Shun... – Shiryu encara o rapaz a sua frente. Shun se aproxima de Shunrei e lha dá um beijo no rosto. O gesto faz o sangue de Shiryu ferver nas veias, precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não voar no pescoço daquele "idiota" que ousou tocar "sua Shunrei". Shunrei os apresentou – Shun, este é Shiryu Suiyama. Shiryu, este é Shun Amamiya.

- Prazer senhor Suiyama – diz Shun estendendo a mão para Shiryu.

- Muito prazer senhor Amamiya – o sobrenome não lhe disse nada naquele momento.

- Bem, Shunrei... você já está pronta?

- Pronta? Pronta pra que?! – pergunta Shiryu olhando para Shunrei.

- Eu vou almoçar com Shun, Shiryu. Sim, Shun eu estou pronta. Podemos ir – Shiryu sentiu como se tivessem fincado uma faca em seu coração. Não sabia como aquelas palavras podiam doer tanto.

- Então... – disse engolindo em seco, encontrando a própria voz – acho melhor ir embora. Tchau senhor Amamiya... tchau Shunrei – diz dirigindo o olhar para Shunrei. Saiu abalado e magoado.

- Tchau, Shiryu... – respondeu Shunrei tristemente.

Continua...

Oi Gente! Espero que tenham gostado. Estou meio desanimada. Só recebi um comentário esta semana. Valeu Shunrei Smith! Por favor, mandem comentários. Beijos a todos e muito obrigada a aqueles que já enviaram comentários e que têm acompanhado a fic. Beijão a todos. A partir da semana que vem, vou postar dois capítulos por semana. A fic ainda está longe de terminar não quero fazê-los esperar muito. Tchau.


	11. A próxima Vítima

**_A próxima vítima_**

Shun levou Shunrei a uma lanchonete não muito longe da loja. Começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, e a hora de almoço de Shunrei estava chegando ao fim.

- A que horas você sai do trabalho Shunrei? Eu posso vir buscá-la se quiser... – disse o jovem rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

- Não é preciso, Shun. Shiryu virá me buscar – diz Shunrei.

- O senhor Suiyama, ele virá buscar você? - pergunta sobre Shiryu.

- Sim, ele me leva para casa todos os dias – explica para o amigo.

- E o que ele faz? – pergunta Shun, curioso.

- Shiryu? Ele é um investigador, Shun.

- E... como você o conheceu?

- Eu... "presenciei" um assassinato e é Shiryu quem está investigando o caso.

- Assassinato? Mas, assassinato de quem?

- Mitsumasa Kido.

- O milionário?!!! – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, mas não consegui ver o assassino.

- É só isso? Quero dizer... não há mais nada entre você e o senhor Suiyama?

- Shun?!! Mas que pergunta indiscreta é essa?!!

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter perguntado...

- Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta... não, não há nada entre mim e Shiryu - bem que eu... gostaria - pensa ela tristemente.

Depois de duas horas de seu encontro com Shunrei, Shiryu voltou à delegacia com um péssimo humor, dando chute até na própria sombra. Hyoga sabia muito bem o porque do mal-humor do amigo. Ele tinha saído para almoçar com Eire que contou sobre o amigo de Shunrei e que Shiryu estava presente quando ele a veio buscar para almoçarem juntos. Ela disse que ele saíra chateado.

- Shiryu... – disse abrindo a porta da sala do amigo – eu posso entrar?

- Vejo que sua namorada está lhe ensinando boas maneiras, Hyoga. Você nunca pediu permissão para entrar na minha sala antes... – disse com seu tom mais irritado.

- É... mas hoje você está muito irritado e eu não quero que sobre pra mim... – diz Hyoga.

- O que você quer, Hyoga? – pergunta Shiryu que não está a fim de agüentar as brincadeiras do amigo.

- Vim saber o que aconteceu... eu nunca o vi tão nervoso, assim – diz ele.

- Impressão sua – mente Shiryu.

- A Eire me disse que você esteve lá na loja onde ela e Shunrei trabalham. Falou com ela sobre a conversa com a senhorita Kido? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Fui lá pra isso... mas ela estava muito ocupada com um "amigo", que nós nem tivemos tempo de combinar dia, hora, local... – disse sentindo-se mal por lembrar de que ela saíra com "aquele cara".

- Sei, sei. O motivo de você estar assim... tem alguma coisa a ver com o "amigo" de Shunrei, Shiryu? – perguntou Hyoga cutucando o "Dragão" com vara curta. Shiryu o olhou de uma forma assustadora, mas se controlou e não voou no pescoço de Hyoga.

- Do que está falando, Hyoga? – diz Shiryu contendo a irritação.

- Ciúmes... Shiryu. Você está com ciúmes dela – diz Hyoga.

- Não seja idiota – aborrecesse Shiryu.

- A Eire me disse que o tal "amigo" fitava Shunrei intensamente – as palavras de Hyoga atingiram Shiryu em cheio. Este baixou a cabeça.

- É melhor assim, Hyoga. Ela merece alguém que não tenha medo de se entregar, que não tenha medo de amar... – diz ele chateado.

- Finalmente você admitiu que tem medo de amá-la!! – Shiryu se surpreendeu, não tinha percebido que deixara escapar seu temor.

- Satisfeito agora?!! Vá embora, Hyoga... eu... quero ficar sozinho – diz Shiryu que já estava uma pilha de nervos, não precisava que Hyoga viesse arreliá-lo ainda mais.

- Ela ama você, Shiryu. Eire me contou sobre o beijo de vocês... – admite Hyoga.

- O QUE?!! CO-CO-COMO ELA SOUBE DISSO?!!!! – Shiryu olhava para o amigo espantado.

- Shunrei contou a ela. Precisava desabafar com alguém. Eire me disse que ela estava se sentindo muito mal, e com medo do que você pensaria dela. Ela acha que você não sente nada por ela, Shiryu e está sofrendo muito com isso. Acha justo com ela? – pergunta Hyoga - Você está sendo egoísta...

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO, HYOGA... – defende-se Shiryu.

- Você só está pensando em você, Shiryu. Por ter medo de sofrer novamente a está afastando de si, mas não está levando em consideração os sentimentos dela quanto a essa atitude. É ela quem está sofrendo e isto não é justo. Pense bem, Shiryu... pense muito bem – Hyoga tenta a todo custo abrir os olhos do amigo.

- Hyoga... o que está querendo dizer? – pergunta Shiryu já esgotado por causa daquela discussão.

- Não seja idiota. Não desista de sua felicidade por medo. Tudo vale à pena Shiryu, quando se trata de nossa felicidade. Mesmo que seja por um dia, um minuto... mesmo que seja por um segundo... Não abra mão de sua felicidade! Bem... acho que já falei demais. Até logo, Shiryu e pense muito bem no que eu lhe disse – Shiryu vê o amigo sair e fica perdido em seus pensamentos: as palavras de Hyoga, os olhares de Shun para Shunrei, as perturbações que estava sentindo depois de presenciar tais olhares, mas... principalmente as lembranças do beijo que ele (Shiryu) e Shunrei haviam trocado. Seu corpo todo tremia só de pensar no momento mais feliz de sua vida.

O dia passava lentamente, e chegou a hora de Shunrei deixar o trabalho e Shiryu a estava esperando como vinha fazendo todos os dias. Ela se aproximou lentamente dele, que a admirava intensamente.

- Olá... Shiryu – depois daquele beijo, Shunrei não conseguia se sentir à vontade perto dele, que sentia o mesmo quando estava perto dela.

- Olá... Shunrei. Como foi seu almoço? – perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

- Foi muito bom, o Shun é um grande amigo... – respondeu Shunrei.

- É só isso que ele é? Um grande amigo? – o tom indiferente havia desaparecido da voz de Shiryu. Shunrei olhou para ele ao ouvir a pergunta. Por que se importava com isso?

- Sim, ele é um amigo. O conheço há alguns anos. Estudamos juntos no colégio – explicou Shunrei.

- Mas ele estava dando em cima de você... – disse com uma ponta de irritação na voz.

- Você deve estar imaginando coisas, Shiryu. Ele é só meu amigo – diz Shunrei.

- Talvez deva esclarecer isso a ele... – diz Shiryu rispidamente.

- E mesmo que ele sinta alguma coisa por mim... o que você tem a ver com isso? – pergunta irritada – Você não é nada meu. A não ser que... esteja com ciúmes... – o coração dela implorava a ele para confirmar suas palavras.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes de você – mentiu - Por que estaria? Como você mesma disse eu não sou nada seu... – disse tentando esconder a mágoa que sentira pelas palavras dela.

- Então não se meta no que não é da sua conta!!! – diz irritada.

- Desculpe... não acontecerá de novo... - como eu sou idiota. Por que não digo a ela o que sinto? - eles caminharam durante algum tempo, Shiryu estava muito nervoso e Shunrei podia perceber isso.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Shiryu? Está tenso, nervoso... – pergunta preocupada.

- Eu... é que... bem...

- Eu não acredito... Shiryu Suiyama está gaguejando?!! A coisa é séria... – caçoou Shunrei, então Shiryu se virou para ela, e segurou seus braços com força, puxando-a para perto de si. Seus lábios quase roçavam os dela, as mãos dela estavam apoiadas no peito dele. Shunrei perdeu o fôlego quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele tão perto do seu. Os olhos dele olhavam fixamente para os dela. Era impressão sua ou ele estava tremendo? Por que ela estava, tremia da cabeça aos pés.

- Shunrei... – ele suspirou – eu... eu... – estavam quase se beijando... neste momento o celular de Shiryu tocou, assustando-os. Separaram-se ofegantes e Shiryu atendeu – Alô... o que aconteceu?... mas como?!!... esfaqueada?!! – Shunrei o ouvia preocupada – claro... estou indo... ta, te encontro lá... tchau Hyoga.

- O que aconteceu, Shiryu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Saori Kido... – começou a responder

- O que tem ela? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela foi esfaqueada.

**Continua...**

Oi pessoal! Agradecimentos no próximo capítulo.


	12. As investigações tomam um novo rumo

**_As investigações tomam um novo rumo_**

- Eu preciso ir até a casa dela – diz ele – vai ser difícil conseguir um táxi a essa hora – mas para sua sorte um táxi passou pela rua naquela hora – TÁXI! TÁXI! – o táxi parou e Shiryu pegou a mão de Shunrei e caminharam rapidamente atravessando a rua – você virá comigo...

- Mas...

- Nada de mas... Não me sentirei tranqüilo se você não vier comigo, vamos – entraram no carro. Shiryu disse ao motorista o endereço e pediu a ele que fosse o mais rápido possível. O motorista dirigia rapidamente e estava muito feliz, pois a corrida até a Mansão Kido sairia cara. Chegaram e Shiryu pagou a corrida – vamos, Shunrei – desceram do carro – Você irá com a viatura até a delegacia enquanto eu e Hyoga vamos acompanhar as averiguações dos peritos.

- Shiryu, eu não quero voltar àquela delegacia... – Shiryu a segura pelos braços, como havia feito mais cedo, mas não a puxou para si, apenas a encarou seriamente.

- Por favor, Shunrei... Você estará segura na delegacia e eu poderei fazer meu trabalho tranqüilo... não me contrarie agora.  Por favor... – pediu.

- Está... bem – ela não conseguiria negar nada a ele, principalmente se ele lhe falasse daquele jeito tão delicado e doce, ele nunca havia falado com ela daquela forma. Ela se encaminhou a uma das viaturas e conversou com uma policial, e foram  até a delegacia, como Shiryu havia pedido. Ele a viu se afastar e se encaminhou até a porta da Mansão onde Hyoga conversava com alguns policiais. A casa estava repleta de policiais, e não demoraria para aparecerem os repórteres.

- Hyoga... como a senhorita Saori está? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Os médicos disseram que ela perdeu muito sangue e que provavelmente vá precisar de uma transfusão – respondeu Hyoga.

- Foi um assalto?

- Aparentemente, não. Nada de valor foi levado. Jóias, os carros, eletrodomésticos, obras de arte... tudo continua em seu devido lugar. E mais uma coisa... não há sinais de arrombamento... isso quer dizer...

- ... que ou a pessoa é da casa, ou é conhecida da vítima.

- Ambas as hipóteses apontam para Seiya, não acha?

- Não, Hyoga. Pense bem... não faz sentido Seiya ter tentado matar Saori Kido. Com o avô dela morto, ele não teria mais nenhum empecilho para se casar com ela e assim poder colocar as mãos em sua herança. Com ela morta, ele jamais conseguiria se apossar do dinheiro. Acho que a hipótese mais palpável é de que sim... é alguém que ela conhece... e deve ser por vingança. Foram encontradas impressões digitais?

- Não. Nenhuma pista. Você demorou  para chegar até aqui... por que?

- Você sabe porque, Hyoga... estava acompanhando Shunrei até a casa dela quando você ligou. Achei que era melhor ela ficar na delegacia do que sozinha na casa dela. Depois eu a levo embora. Já interrogou os empregados?

- Todos eles afirmam que não viram nada, mas eu mandei que fossem para a delegacia.

- Quem a encontrou?

- Ela ligou para a polícia, fez um esforço sobre-humano, se arrastou do andar de cima até a sala para poder ligar, deixando um rastro de sangue por todo o cômodo.

- Você já avisou ao Seiya?

-Sim, ele veio imediatamente. Foi com ela para o hospital. Deve estar lá agora. Ele me pareceu desesperado.

- É... eu não consigo acreditar que ele seja o assassino, mas ainda não podemos eliminar hipóteses.

- Será que ela viu quem a atacou?

- Provavelmente, ela deve ter deixado a pessoa entrar.

- Então é melhor mandarmos policiais para o hospital. Se ela se recuperar será uma testemunha importante.

- Vamos para a delegacia, precisamos conversar com algumas pessoas...

Eles se dirigem rapidamente à delegacia, para poderem interrogar os empregados. As testemunhas já estavam na delegacia quando Hyoga e Shiryu chegaram. Shiryu correu o olhar por toda a delegacia e suspirou aliviado quando viu que Shunrei havia atendido ao seu pedido. Quando seu olhar encontrou o dela, ambos coraram. Shiryu se aproximou dela acompanhado por Hyoga.

- Como vai, Shunrei? –perguntou Hyoga.

- Eu estou bem, Hyoga e você?

- Eu vou bem... bom... se vocês me dão licença eu vou acompanhar as testemunhas até a sala de interrogatório. Com licença – Shiryu se dirige a Shunrei.

- Shunrei, eu terei que interrogar algumas pessoas. Eu quero que você me espere aqui. Eu a levarei para sua casa depois, está bem? – diz Shiryu.

- Está bem, Shiryu. Eu vou esperar. E como está a senhorita Kido? – pergunta Shunrei.

- Nada bem. Ela perdeu muito sangue, talvez precise de uma transfusão.

- Oh meu Deus!

- Fique aqui, eu volto daqui a pouco – dizendo isso se afasta e vai para uma sala onde Hyoga já o esperava para darem início ao interrogatório.

**Continua...**

Oi pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado destes capítulos. Como disse da última vez, os dois capítulos da semana estão aí. As fics são longas e um por semana vai demorar... Espero que gostem e tenham paciência para acompanhar a fic até o fim. Gostaria de agradecer ao toque de Lan Ayath. Obrigada, você tinha razão. Valeu pelos comentário pessoal. Beijão.


	13. Interrogatórios

**_Interrogatórios_**

Shiryu e Hyoga entraram na sala de interrogatórios e começaram a entrevistar os empregados um por um em particular. Hyoga interrogava a cozinheira. Era uma mulher gorda, com uma expressão simpática. Devia ter uns setenta anos, seus cabelos completamente brancos e seu rosto era muito enrugado. Tinha uma voz suave.

- Por favor, qual é o nome da senhora? - perguntou Hyoga dando início ao interrogatório.

- Meu nome Yukina Yamamoto – respondeu a cozinheira.

- A senhora ouviu alguma coisa?

- Não, senhor. Eu já estava dormindo. Eu me recolho muito cedo.

- Sei... e senhora não tem idéia de alguém que possa ter alguma coisa contra a senhorita Kido, ou contra o avô dela?

- Não, senhor. A Saori é um doce de pessoa, conheço-a desde de pequena, é um pouco geniosa às vezes, mas tem um coração de ouro. Herdou isso do avô, também um homem muito bom, que se preocupava com o bem-estar dos outros, e fazia o que estivesse a seu alcance para ajudar os que necessitavam.

- A senhora tem certeza, nunca ouviu algo estranho, brigas, discussões, ameaças...

- A única pessoa que discutiu com o senhor Kido foi Seiya. Mas eu não acredito que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo contra o senhor Kido e muito menos contra Saori... ele a ama muito, jamais a machucaria.

- Muito obrigado por suas informações senhora Yamamoto. Peço-lhe que não saia dacidade até que este caso seja resolvido.****

- Sim, senhor Yukida e eu espero que vocês peguem logo esse assassino.

- Estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos, senhora.

Na sala ao lado, Shiryu interroga o motorista da Mansão Kido. O motorista era um homem de mais ou menos quarenta anos, tinha cabelos grisalhos nastêmporas e um olhar desconfiado e um pouco arrogante.

- Como vai, senhor...?

- Kenji Masato. Eu vou bem.

- O senhor mora na Mansão, senhor Masato?

- Não, senhor.

- E o que fazia lá esta noite? – Shiryu conduzia o interrogatório friamente.

- Eu tive que ficar até mais tarde hoje.

- E será que eu posso saber por que?

- Um dos carros estava com problema e eu estava tentando descobrir o que era.

- E o senhor não podia fazer isso amanhã cedo?

- Eu não gosto de deixar minhas obrigações para depois, e também a senhorita Saori poderia querer sair com carro, por isso eu tinha que deixá-lo preparado.

- O senhor já ouviu falar de Shunrei Chang, senhor Masato?

- Já, sim senhor. Foi a garota que testemunhou o assassinato do senhor Kido.

- O senhor já viu essa garota?

- Só pelos jornais...

- Sei, sei. O senhor ouviu alguma coisa suspeita na casa? Discussões, ameaças...

- As únicas discussões que aconteciam naquela casa era por causa de Seiya, o senhor Kido era contra o envolvimento da neta com o rapaz.

- E você pode me dizer por que?

- Bem, ele achava que o rapaz só queria o dinheiro da senhorita Kido, e tinha em mente casá-la com um jovem de nome Jabu Onitsuka.

- E esse rapaz, esse senhor Onitsuka sabia do envolvimento da senhorita Saori com Seiya?

- Sabia e não se importava, ele também não queria essa união. A senhorita Saori uma vez disse que ele estava apaixonado por uma jovem de nome Mino e que trabalhava na Fundação do senhor Kido cuidando das crianças.

- E o senhor... o que acha de Seiya?

- Eu não vou muito com a cara do rapaz. É muito ambicioso, mas parece gostar muito da senhorita Kido... não acho que ele teria coragem de machucá-la.

- De quem é aquele carro esporte vermelho que está na garagem ?

- É de senhorita Saori.

- Seiya costuma pegar aquele carro?

- Sim, ele já usou o carro algumas vezes.

- E você... costuma pegar o carro?

- Já precisei usá-lo sim, senhor.

- E pra que?

- Eu não me lembro, senhor. Não foi apenas uma vez que aconteceu.

- A senhorita Kido sabia que pegava o carro dela?

- Claro que sim. Eu jamais pegaria o carro sem autorização dela.

- O senhor ouviu alguma coisa estranha, senhor Masato? Briga, luta...

- Não senhor, eu não ouvi absolutamente nada.

- Bom... por enquanto é só isso, senhor Masato. Eu peço ao senhor que não saia da cidade até este caso ser resolvido. Poderemos precisar de sua ajuda de alguma forma.

- Sim, senhor. Eu não sairei da cidade. Até logo – disse Kenji se retirando da sala. Hyoga entrou nesse instante.

- Ainda falta o mordomo, Shiryu.

- Eu sei, podemos conduzir o interrogatório com ele juntos.

- Certo – Hyoga coloca metade do corpo para fora da sala e chama por Tatsume. Um homem muito magro, com as faces encovadas, careca e de olhar extremamente arrogante. Tatsume entra, cumprimenta e se senta a frente dos dois investigadores.

- Como vai, senhor Tatsume? – pergunta Shiryu.

- Não muito bem, senhor Suiyama. A menina Saori foi ferida e isso não devia ter acontecido

- O senhor ouviu alguma coisa, senhor Tatsume? – perguntou Hyoga

- Não senhor Yukida, eu não ouvi nada. Eu já havia me recolhido a algum tempo.

- O senhor nunca presenciou nada de estranho, ameaças contra o senhor Kido, discussões...

- Eu nunca presenciei nada do tipo – respondeu.

- O senhor tinha um bom relacionamento com o senhor Mitsumasa Kido? – perguntou Shiryu desafiadoramente.

- Eu tinha um excelente relacionamento com o senhor Kido, assim como com sua neta, Saori. A única pessoa que vivia brigando com senhor Kido era Seiya. O senhor Kido não aprovava o namoro da neta com o rapaz, e na minha opinião... ele estava certo.

- Sei, bem... era só isso, senhor Tatsume. Pedimos ao senhor que não saia da cidade – diz Hyoga.

- É claro, e pra onde eu iria? – diz o mordomo se levantando.

Depois que Tatsume saiu, Hyoga e Shiryu trocaram informações e disseram suas suspeitas.

- Todos eles apontaram Seiya com o único desafeto do senhor Kido – diz Hyoga.

- Sim... mas eu não consigo acreditar que aquele rapaz tenha feito algo a Saori Kido, e na minha opinião os dois crimes foram cometidos pela mesma pessoa.

- Esse caso está ficando cada vez mais complicado...

Continua...

Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado. Aí vai mais um capítulo. Beijos a todos.


	14. Encontro nada agradável

**_Um encontro nada agradável_**

Ao saírem da sala, Shiryu e Hyoga deparam-se com Ikki seguido de seu irmão, Shun. Ikki tinha ido colher informações sobre a tentativa de assassinato de Saori Kido.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Shiryu irritado.

- Ora, olá para você também, Shiryu – respondeu Ikki.

- Shiryu! Você já acabou? – perguntou Shunrei, então ela viu Shun – Shun?!! O que faz aqui? – perguntou ao rapaz. Shiryu olhou para o jovem de cabelos verdes e então se lembrou por que o sobrenome do rapaz lhe soara familiar, ele era irmão de Ikki.

- Você é irmão dele? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Sim, sou – responde Shun.

- E o que vocês querem aqui? – Shiryu não suportava a presença de Ikki.

- Eu vim fazer meu trabalho – Ikki, então olha para Shunrei e a reconhece – Ora... mas não é a garota que testemunhou o assassinato do senhor Kido!!! – disse ele olhando intensamente para Shunrei – Nossa!! Aquela foto não faz jus a sua beleza! Que tal uma entrevista particular, senhorita? – diz ele com um olhar que parecia poder desnudá-la. Shunrei baixou a cabeça, envergonhada pela forma com que era avaliada por Ikki. Shiryu ficou furioso de tanto ciúme e colocou-se na frente dela, protegendo-a do olhar de Ikki.

- Ela não vai dar entrevista alguma a você! Vá embora, Ikki! Você já fez o bastante por ela! Ela quase morreu por causa daquela notícia mentirosa que você publicou no seu jornal! – disse furioso.

- Vejo que continua protegendo-a com afinco, Shiryu... é, essa garota mexeu mesmo com você... – Shunrei ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Ikki e depois para Shiryu, para poder ver a reação dele quanto as palavras do outro. Viu o olhar de Shiryu tornar-se ainda mais ameaçador.

- Vá embora, Ikki! Você só faz besteiras, só atrapalha... – diz Shiryu.

- Você ainda me culpa pelo o que aconteceu, não é Shiryu? – ao ouvir a pergunta Shiryu ficou tenso, e Shunrei pode ouvir o estalar de seu maxilar, mais um pouco e arrebentaria a cara de Ikki.

- Você não sabe o que diz, Ikki! Saia daqui! – Shiryu estava com os punhos cerrados.

- Vamos, Ikki – disse Shun puxando o irmão pelo braço – Vamos embora. Boa noite senhores... tchau Shunrei – disse se retirando.

- Não pense que vou desistir tão fácil. Ainda não se livrou de mim, Shiryu. Até logo senhorita. Espero encontrá-la de novo, quando esse animal não estiver por perto – Shiryu ia partir para cima de Ikki, mas foi segurado por Hyoga.

- Deixe-o ir, Shiryu. Se fizer qualquer coisa ele saberá transformar sua vida num inferno. Poderá processá-lo por agressão – Hyoga avisa ao amigo.

- Desgraçado – Shiryu se vira e volta para sua sala. Tinha que ficar sozinho para tentar se acalmar, entrou e fechou a porta com força.

- Por que Shiryu detesta tanto assim aquele tal de Ikki? – pergunta Shunrei.

- Eu sinto muito, Shunrei. Mas acho melhor que Shiryu conte isso a você... se ele quiser. Eu só peço a você que não insista – diz Hyoga.

Shiryu andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, estava furioso. Ikki já tinha acabado com sua vida uma vez, e agora parecia querer fazê-lo de novo. Sentia o corpo todo tenso de tanta raiva só de lembrar de como ele ousou olhar e falar com Shunrei.

- Como se atreveu a encará-la daquele modo? Quem pensa que é? - ele ouve algumas batidas na porta.

- Shiryu – diz Shunrei abrindo a porta devagar.

- Shunrei... o que quer? – pergunta tentando esconder dela o que estava sentindo.

- Você disse que me levaria pra casa... – responde receosa.

- Estou indo... – diz ele baixando a cabeça.

- Você está bem, Shiryu? – pergunta preocupada.

- Estou, não se preocupe. Teremos que ir com o Hyoga. Tudo bem?

- Claro - meia-hora depois, Hyoga parava com o carro na frente da casa de Shunrei. Shiryu desce do carro para que ela possa sair - Obrigada, Hyoga – diz descendo do carro. Ela fica frente a frente com Shiryu e se olham intensamente. Ela se lembra do que tinha acontecido entre eles antes do celular dele tocar. Seu coração começa a bater mais forte, assim como o dele - Tc... tchau... Shiryu.

- Tchau Shunrei – Shiryu se inclina para ela, para trocarem um beijo que já havia virado rotina entre eles, mas este foi perigosamente dado perto dos lábios um do outro. Afastaram-se e novamente travaram uma batalha de olhares, até que Shunrei, caindo em si se afastou dele e foi até sua casa entrando rapidamente. Shiryu a acompanhava com olhar e só voltou para o carro quando a viu entrar em casa.

- Ela me perguntou sobre seu problema com Ikki – Hyoga contou enquanto dava a partida no carro.

- E o que você disse a ela? – virou para o amigo, desconfiado – Você não disse nada a ela não é, Hyoga?

- É claro que não. É problema seu. Quem tem que contar a ela é você. Vai continuar escondendo dela o que aconteceu? – pergunta Hyoga.

- Eu não tenho por que contar a ela. Isso é um problema meu – responde Shiryu.

- Se está apaixonado por ela, como eu já percebi que está... ainda mais sendo correspondido, uma hora ou outra terá que contar. Talvez ela o ajude a superar o medo que sente de sofrer de novo... – Hyoga é interrompido por Shiryu.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, Hyoga. Hoje eu não estou de bom humor. Rever aquele sujeito estragou meu dia – disse Shiryu.

Continua...

Por hoje é só pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado.


	15. Hyoga revela a Eire o medo de Shiryu

**_Hyoga_****_ revela a Eire o medo de Shiryu_**

Hyoga estava ansioso por se encontrar com sua namorada. Tinha marcado de ir buscá-la na loja para lavá-la pra casa. Hyoga a esperava encostado no carro.

- Oi, amor – disse ela indo na direção dele. Ele se inclinou para ela, abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a com paixão. Ficar um segundo longe dela já o deixava com saudades.

- Oi, meu anjo. Sentiu saudades? – perguntou ele olhando-a nos olhos e ainda abraçado a ela. Eire sorriu e enlaçou seu pescoço.

- Só um pouco – disse provocando-o.

- Um pouco?!! – diz ele se afastando dela, fingindo-se magoado – Se é assim, então vai embora a pé...

- Eu pensei em você o dia todo. Não via a hora de te ver – disse ela acariciando o rosto dele.

- E eu pensei em você – acariciou os lábios dela com o polegar e a beijou novamente, delicada, mas apaixonadamente.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Claro! – respondeu abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse. Alguns minutos depois já estavam na avenida principal. Conversavam sobre tudo o que tinham feito durante o dia. Eire estava curiosa quanto ao caso no qual Shunrei estava envolvida. Hyoga explicou a ela o que estava acontecendo e que o caso estava mais difícil do que imaginava. Chegaram na casa dela.

- Quer entrar? – perguntou ela olhando para ele.

- Claro! – aceitou prontamente o convite.

- Não vá pensar besteira, hein? – repreendeu Eire.

- N... não, claro que não! – disse ruborizado, não pode evitar os pensamentos que vieram a sua mente quando o convidou para entrar. Entraram e se sentaram no sofá. Eire encostou-se em Hyoga que passou seu braço pelos ombros dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Eire retomou o assunto sobre o caso Mitsumasa Kido.

- Temos alguns suspeitos, mas não temos provas para basear nossas suspeitas. Shiryu acredita que Shunrei corre risco, por isso precisamos descobrir logo o assassino – explicava Hyoga que nesse momento segurou a mão de Eire.

- Mas não é só por isso que ele protege Shunrei. Quero dizer... ele gosta dela, não gosta? – pergunta Eire, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Hyoga.

- Ele não admite, mas eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ele a ama – responde Hyoga.

- Mas... por que ele não diz isso a ela? Shunrei também o ama, mas as atitudes dele só a confundem – comenta Eire.

- Shiryu é um grande amigo, nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos sete anos. Crescemos juntos. Mas, ele mudou muito. Continua o mesmo amigo de todas as horas, mas se tornou muito fechado. Levantou uma barreira em torno de si – comentou Hyoga.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu pra ele mudar tanto assim? – perguntou Eire.

- Ele vai me matar se souber que eu te contei isso... – diz Hyoga.

- Shunrei está sofrendo por causa dele, Hyoga. Eu quero poder ajudar minha amiga. Shunrei estava sempre alegre, sorridente. Fazia de tudo para alegrar-me quando eu estava triste. Mas agora... Além do medo que está sentindo, pois quase foi morta. Também está infeliz, pois acha que Shiryu nunca virá a amá-la. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, Hyoga. Só quero poder ajudar minha amiga – argumenta Eire.

- Está bem, afinal Shiryu também está infeliz ultimamente – pondera Hyoga.

- E então, qual é o motivo dele para afastar Shunrei de si? – pergunta Eire.

- Medo, Eire – diz Hyoga.

- Medo? Medo de que? – pergunta Eire, confusa.

- Medo de sofrer, medo de perder alguém que ele ama – Hyoga começa a contar toda a história de Shiryu. A cada palavra dita, Eire passava a entender um pouco mais sobre os motivos dele. Depois de quase vinte minutos de relato – É isso, por isso Shiryu é tão arredio com Shunrei.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ter sofrido tanto. Agora eu o entendo. Mas Shunrei não tem culpa de seu sofrimento. Ele não pode afastá-la – diz Eire.

- Eu já disse isso a ele... mas ele é mais teimoso que uma mula. Bem, mas agora vamos esquecer um pouco aqueles dois e curtir um pouquinho – disse ele se inclinando para ela.

- É, você tem razão – disse ela. Sentiu os lábios de Hyoga tocarem de leve os seus, apenas acariciando-os. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, acariciava os cabelos macios e dourados dele. Ficaram horas namorando no sofá. Não tentou nada com ela, embora quisesse muito, mas sabia que ela não gostaria e a última coisa que queria era magoá-la de alguma forma. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso por ela. Já eram duas horas da manhã quando ele começou a se preparar para ir embora.

- Tchau, meu amor – disse ela beijando-o nos lábios – até amanhã.

- Tchau, meu anjo. Já estou com saudades – disse ele dando mais um beijo nela.

Eire se sentia nas nuvens com Hyoga, chegava a se sentir mal ao falar de sua felicidade para Shunrei, por isso evitava tocar no assunto. Agora que sabia sobre o segredo de Shiryu, talvez pudesse ajudar a amiga a ser tão feliz quanto ela. Mas não podia quebrar a promessa que fez a Hyoga. Não revelaria o que soube sobre Shiryu para Shunrei, afinal cabe a ele fazer contar isso a ela.

Continua...

E aí pessoal? Gostaram? Bem... como diz o título deste capítulo, "Hyoga revela **a Eire** o medo de Shiryu". Pra vocês... eu revelarei mais tarde. Por favor, não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo. E não esqueçam os comentários. Sigam em frente →


	16. Shiryu e Hyoga interrogam Seiya

**_Shiryu_****_ e Hyoga interrogam Seiya_**

Hyoga chega à delegacia no dia seguinte e vai direto a sua sala. Meia hora depois, Shiryu vai até lá.

- Hyoga – diz abrindo a porta.

- Sim, Shiryu. O que quer?- pergunta Hyoga.

- Vamos até a casa de Seiya – avisa Shiryu.

- Você acha que ele tam alguma coisa a ver com o que está acontecendo?

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que pensar. Se não fosse pelo atentado contra a senhorita Kido, eu até desconfiaria dele. Mas... Seiya parece estar realmente apaixonado por ela.

- Sim, eu concordo com você. Mas todas as testemunhas apontam para ele como o único desafeto do senhor Kido.

- Por isso mesmo precisamos conversar com ele. Vamos?

- Claro – disse pegando a jaqueta que estava pendurada no encosto da cadeira – Vamos no meu carro?

- O meu está na oficina, então... só resta o seu.

- Tudo bem, então vamos logo - Uma hora e meia depois, Shiryu e Hyoga chegam ao prédio onde  Seiya mora. Entram no prédio e vão até o elevador.

- O apartamento dele é no décimo oitavo andar – diz Shiryu.

- E qual é o número do apartamento?

- O número do apartamento dele é 360 – Alguns minutos depois, os dois investigadores já se encontravam em frente à porta do apartamento de Seiya. No momento em que vão tocar a campainha, a porta se abre e Seiya dá de cara com os dois parados em frente a sua porta.

- Ora, o que fazem aqui? – pergunta Seiya.

- Precisamos falar com você, Seiya. Mas... a propósito, onde está indo?

- Vou ao hospital, ver Saori. Ela já está bem melhor. Terá alta depois de amanhã. Mas o que desejam?

- Será que poderíamos conversar com você um instante?

- Claro, entrem. Sintam-se a vontade – Hyoga e Shiryu entram no apartamento – Sentem-se, por favor.

- Bem, Seiya... o assunto que nos traz aqui não é dos mais agradáveis – começa Shiryu.

- E sobre o que se trata? – pergunta Seiya.

- Nós conversamos com os empregados da senhorita Saori... – diz Hyoga

- Sim, eu sei. Mas... o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Todos eles apontaram você como o único desafeto do senhor Kido... – comenta Shiryu.

- Vocês estão insinuando que fui eu quem matou o senhor Kido?!! – exalta-se Seiya.

- Estamos aqui para fazer algumas perguntas. Não estamos acusando você de nada. Só precisamos fazer algumas perguntas – Shiryu e Hyoga começam o interrogatório, fazendo perguntas alternadas.

- Que tipo de perguntas?

- Você se dava bem com o senhor Kido? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Ele não aprovava o meu namoro com Saori.

- Por que, o que ele tinha contra você?

- Ele achava que eu estava atrás do dinheiro dela.

- E... estava? – pergunta Hyoga.

- MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO!! EU NÃO ADMITO QUE PENS...

- Calma Seiya, foi só uma pergunta.

- Uma pergunta ofensiva.

- Você está trabalhando em quê?

- Eu estou desempregado há algum tempo, por não ter feito faculdade ainda, arrumar um emprego tem sido muito difícil.

- Onde você estava no dia dez de dezembro, no horário entre as onze da noite e a uma da manhã?

- No dia dez eu estava com Saori, era o aniversário de uma amiga dela e ela quis que eu a acompanhasse.

- Até que hora foi essa festa?

- Nós ficamos lá até as dez e meia, depois fomos embora.

- Para onde foram?

- Eu a deixei em casa, o senhor Kido não permitiria que Saori dormisse fora de casa, e apesar das desavenças dele comigo, Saori sempre o amou e o respeitou muito.

- E você para onde foi?

- Fui para minha casa.

- Tem algum álibi?

- Não, não tenho nenhum álibi.

- Muito bem, Você costuma pegar o carro esporte vermelho que está na garagem da Mansão Kido?

- Sim, eu e Saori compramos aquele carro, juntos.

- Você costuma avisar Saori quando vai sair com o carro?

- Às vezes, ela disse que não tinha necessidade de avisá-la sempre. Afinal... o carro é meu também.

- Você estava com o carro no dia quatorze de dezembro entre as vinte e três horas e uma da manhã?

- Não, eu não peguei o carro nesse dia. Eu estava viajando, tive uma proposta de trabalho e tinha uma entrevista marcada para aquele dia.

- Então você tem um álibi para esse dia...

- Não, a entrevista foi adiada para o próximo dia vinte e oito...

- E na noite em que tentaram matar Saori, onde você estava?

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que eu tentei matar Saori?!! – Seiya se irrita com a pergunta.

- Espero que não se ofenda, Seiya. Mas você é nosso principal suspeito – revela Hyoga.

- EU NUNCA FARIA NADA CONTRA SAORI!!! EU A AMO!!!

- Acalme-se Seiya, precisamos lidar com todas as hipóteses... e infelizmente todos os indícios apontam pra você – diz Shiryu.

- Eu não fiz nada disso, por favor... acreditem em mim.

- Nós precisamos de provas, Seiya. A única pessoa que talvez possa nos dizer alguma coisa é Saori.

- Ela terá alta depois de amanhã.

- Nós passaremos na mansão Kido depois de amanhã. Precisamos conversar com ela.

- Espero que ela possa dizer-lhes alguma coisa.

- Agora precisamos ir. Até logo Seiya... e já sabe, nada de sair da cidade... pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tudo bem, eu quero que isso se resolva o mais rápido possível.

De volta à delegacia, Shiryu e Hyoga não conseguiam acreditar que Seiya tivesse alguma coisa a ver com os crimes.

Continua...

Bem pessoal... por hoje é só. Até semana que vem. E por favor, comentem. Beijos a todos. Ah, e obrigado aos que estão acompanhando esta fic. Tchau.


	17. Pistas em um sonho

**_Pistas em um sonho_**

Shiryu mais uma vez acompanhava Shunrei, depois dos últimos acontecimentos ele estava mais apreensivo sobre a segurança dela.

- Como está a senhorita Kido, Shiryu? – diz ela quebrando um silêncio que havia se estabelecido entre eles.

- Ela terá alta depois de amanhã – responde evitando olhar para ela.

- Eu estava pensando em visitá-la no hospital... – Shunrei também evitava olhar para ele.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia, Shunrei. O hospital está cercado de repórteres e eles poderiam reconhecê-la... e jornalista é que nem praga – diz irritado.

- Por que você tem tanta raiva de jornalistas, Shiryu? – pergunta shunrei.

- Eu... eu não confio neles, se metem onde não devem e atrapalham nosso trabalho.

- Mas... esse não um motivo para a raiva que você demonstra, principalmente quando o jornalista é o Ikki...

- Vamos mudar de assunto, Shunrei? Eu não gosto de ouvir falar o nome desse sujeito...

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Como eu estava dizendo, sobre a senhorita Kido, você mesmo disse que ela queria me conhecer....

- Quanto a isso não tem problema, eu vou até a casa dela logo que ela tiver alta... se quiser ir comigo... eu a levo até lá – disse olhando para ela.

- Sério?! – ela o encarou, e sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-lo olhando-a. Ela baixa a cabeça constrangida – você me leva?

- Claro, eu venho te buscar na sua hora de almoço – eles chegam até a porta da casa de Shunrei. Mais uma vez, a frustração os abate. Teriam que se separar de novo.

- Tchau, Shiryu – ela dá um beijo no rosto dele e se afasta rapidamente.

- Tchau, Shunrei. Até amanhã – diz ele se controlando ao máximo para não ceder a seus impulsos. Shunrei entra e espia pela janela seu grande amor ir embora. Ela vai até seu quarto e pega algumas roupas, depois se encaminha até o banheiro e toma um bom banho, a água morna que caia sobre seus ombros aliviava a tensão. Quinze minutos depois ela já estava deitada em sua cama, pensando em tudo que tinha passado com Shiryu. Como e em que circunstâncias se conheceram; o dia em que foi a sua casa para alertá-la do perigo; todas as noites na qual a tinha acompanhado; o atentado e os momentos que passara nos braços dele e é claro, aquele beijo maravilhoso que haviam trocado e que ela ansiava para que fosse repetido. Com esses pensamentos, adormeceu. Seu sono estava agitado. 

_Shunrei olhava para os lados, mas não conseguia ver nada. Por causa da escuridão, não conseguia reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Andava apressadamente. Sentia-se perdida e apavorada. Ouviu barulhos de passos, mas não conseguia ver ninguém. Caminhava cada vez mais rápido, mas aqueles passos pareciam mais altos, alcançando-a. Começou a correr desesperadamente. O lugar em que estava ficava mais claro e ela finalmente pôde reconhecê-lo. Era o beco. Aquele mesmo beco pelo qual passava todas as noites, e onde havia presenciado a cena que mudou sua vida para sempre. Mas onde estava Shiryu? Ele a vinha acompanhando diariamente. Procurava-o desesperadamente, chamava por ele, mas não obtinha resposta. Seu coração estava acelerado, seu corpo todo tremia, estava em pânico. De repente ela viu um vulto vindo em sua direção, mas não conseguiu ver-lhe o rosto, sabia que se tratava de um homem, e que pelo físico não era Shiryu. Quem seria? Ela estava assustada, queria gritar, mas sua voz não saia. Parecia que se formara um bolo em sua garganta, impedindo-a de emitir qualquer som. Queria correr, mas seus pés pareciam que estar colados ao chão. O vulto se aproximava cada vez mais, então de repente, ela vê algo reluzir. Não conseguia ainda definir o que era. Poderia ser uma arma, uma faca, ou até mesmo um botão. O vulto sumiu de sua frente e um rosto apareceu para ela, era Shiryu. Pedia sua ajuda, enquanto aproximava-se cada vez mais dela. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Ele a olhava intensamente encostando seus lábios aos dela. Ela sentiu o leve roçar dos lábios dele sobre os seus enquanto ele murmurava de forma desesperada: - me ajude!!!_

Ela acordou suando, o sonho fora tão conturbado e algo nele chamara-lhe a atenção, por que Shiryu estaria lhe pedindo ajuda? E aquele brilho, o que seria? Parecia já ter visto aquela mesma cena antes... mas onde? Por que em seu sonho aquele reluzir pareceu tão importante? Levantou-se, tomou um copo d'água e ficou pensando sobre aquele sonho. Será que deveria falar sobre ele para Shiryu? Não, era só um sonho. Provavelmente ele riria dela se o comentasse. Seu coração disparava ao se lembrar dele tão perto de si. Era melhor esquecer esse sonho. Decidiu trocar de roupa, afinal já era de manhã e não daria tempo para voltar a dormir. Logo teria que estar no trabalho, mais um dia exaustivo. Finalmente o natal estava chegando e teria um dia de folga.

Continua...

Sigam em frente: → → → → →


	18. A visita de Ikki e a fúria de Shiryu

**_A visita de Ikki e a fúria de Shiryu_**

Shiryu, como havia prometido passa na loja na hora de almoço de Shunrei para levá-la até a casa de Saori Kido.

- Shunrei?! – chamou-a Shiryu.

-Ah, oi Shiryu. Eu já estou indo – respondeu Shunrei.

- Tudo bem – Shiryu começa a olhar algumas roupas que havia na loja, só para disfarçar. Observava Shunrei e como ela parecia adorar seu trabalho. Ele se distrai um pouco remexendo algumas camisas, apenas para passar o tempo e nem percebe quem acabara de entrar. Shunrei estava verificando a conta de um novo cliente no computador.

- Senhorita Chang?!! – ela virou-se ao ouvir uma voz a chamar – Shunrei Chang?!!

- Sim – disse encarando o homem a sua frente - eu já vi esse cara antes

- Deve estar lembrada de mim... Ikki Amamiya – seu olhar agora não era ofensivo, só fizera aquilo na delegacia para provocar Shiryu.

- Ah, sim. Eu me lembro do senhor. É irmão de Shun, não é? – reconhece-o Shunrei.

- Sim. Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas, senhorita... Será que tem algum tempo? – Shiryu apareceu nesse momento, fora apressar Shunrei. Sua expressão tranqüila transfigurou-se quando viu quem estava conversando com ela naquele momento. Dirigiu-se a eles rapidamente, seu sangue fervia nas veias.

- Eu sinto muito, senhor Amamiya... – começou a responder.

- Ikki... me chame apenas de Ikki – disse galantemente, tocando levemente a mão dela. Aquele gesto fez Shiryu ficar ainda mais furioso. Só o fato de Ikki estar ali já o irritava, vendo-o tocar Shunrei era algo inaceitável.

- "Senhor Amamiya"... – repetiu Shunrei retirando a mão de sob a de Ikki. Viu Shiryu se aproximar, tinha um olhar ameaçador - eu não tenho tempo agora... – foi interrompida pela voz furiosa de Shiryu.

- O que faz aqui, Ikki?!! Já não falei para ficar longe dela?!! Você é surdo ou é burro mesmo?!! – disse Shiryu, agressivamente.

- Ora, ora... o "poço de gentileza" está aí. Como vai, Shiryu? Fica atrás dela vinte e quatro horas por dia?! – Ikki retorna o olhar para Shunrei - Com agüenta esse cara atrás de você o tempo todo? – Shiryu cerrou os punhos e avançou mais um passo na direção de Ikki. Shunrei estava preocupada, Shiryu odiava Ikki e podia perder o controle a qualquer momento. Ela saiu de trás do balcão e foi até Shiryu.

- Eu gosto da companhia de Shiryu – respondeu enganchando seu braço ao dele. Este olhou-a surpreso e sua expressão furiosa se desfez. Shunrei olhou para ele e se surpreendeu com seu olhar. Ele parecia surpreso e radiante. Aquele olhar a desconcertou e ela não pode evitar sorrir, para sua surpresa, ele retribuiu o sorriso, o que a deixou extremamente feliz.

- Vamos parar com essa paquera, aqui. Esse clima entre vocês está me dando enjôo – disse Ikki chamando a atenção dos dois que olharam para ele. A cara de Shiryu novamente se fechou e Shunrei se irritou por Ikki estar ali naquele momento – E então Shunrei...

- Senhorita Chang pra você – disse Shiryu dando um passo na direção de Ikki, Shunrei segurou o braço dele e ele olhou para ela, e depois olhou para Ikki novamente.

- Como eu ia dizendo, SHUNREI... – disse o nome dela olhando para Shiryu, desafiando-o. Se Shunrei não estivesse ali com certeza ele já teria voado no pescoço daquele sujeitinho asqueroso – quando você me dará uma entrevista?

- Ela não dará entrevista nenhuma a você, seu... – Shunrei interrompeu Shiryu.

- Calma Shiryu – disse Shunrei ainda segurando o braço de Shiryu, então olhou para Ikki - Eu não tenho tempo para entrevistas, senhor Amamiya. E mesmo que tivesse, eu não tenho nada a dizer. Eu não vi nada.

- Como soube que ela trabalhava aqui? – perguntou Shiryu a ponto de explodir de raiva.

- Como você acha, Shiryu? Você não é um "excelente" investigador? Pense um pouco... – desafiou Ikki.

- Shun, seu irmão. Foi quem lhe disse onde Shunrei trabalhava. Então foi por isso que aquele sujeito se reaproximou de Shunrei... Dá o fora daqui, Ikki. Ela não vai falar com você. E nós estamos com pressa... por isso CAIA FORA! – disse perdendo o pouco controle que ainda mantinha.

- Não pense que eu desisti. Eu volto outro dia – disse se afastando – Até logo, Shunrei. Tchau... Shiryu – ele já havia saído quando Shiryu voltou a se manifestar.

- Esse cara me tira do sério... – comentou mais calmo.

- Eu já tinha percebido isso. Só não entendo o porque de tanto ódio...

- Por favor, Shunrei... – disse olhando para ela, que o olhava atentamente.

- Fique tranqüilo. Eu não vou perguntar nada, Shiryu. Sei que você não gosta que toquem nesse assunto.

- Obrigado – disse desviando o olhar.

- E então, vamos? Eu já estou pronta.

- Tudo bem, podemos ir.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado. A visita a Saori fica pra próxima semana. Por favor, não esqueçam os comentários. Beijos a todos. Tchau.


	19. Visitando Saori Kido

**_Visitando Saori Kido_**

Uma hora depois, Shiryu e Shunrei chegam a Mansão Kido. Shunrei ficara impressionada com o tamanho daquela casa. Shunrei fizera questão de passar em uma floricultura para comprar um buquê para Saori.

- Shiryu... ela mora aqui?!! – pergunta impressionada.

- Impressionante, não? – comentou.

- É incrível, Shiryu.

- Isso porque você ainda não a viu por dentro. Vamos – ele a conduziu até a enorme porta, toda rebuscada e cheia de detalhes, da Mansão. Shiryu tocou a campainha e logo o mordomo antipático veio atender.

- Boa tarde, senhor Suiyama – cumprimentou friamente, ele não gostou muito da presença daquela garota, e encarando-a completou – a senhorita Kido os está esperando em seu quarto. Eu os acompanho até lá.

- Boa tarde, Tatsume. Vamos, Shunrei – ela ainda estava muito impressionada com a riqueza e o luxo que se via naquela casa.

- Claro... – respondeu acordando. Foram conduzidos até o quarto onde Saori, acompanhada por Seiya, já os estava esperando.

- Eles chegaram, senhorita – Saori viu o casal que acabara de entrar em seu quarto.

- Obrigada Tatsume – o mordomo se retirou – senhor Suiyama, como vai? – cumprimentou Saori.

- Olá senhorita Kido. Olá Seiya – cumprimentou-os Shiryu.

- Olá, senhor Suiyama – respondeu Seiya.

- Bem, senhorita Kido... esta é Shunrei Chang – disse apresentando Shunrei.

- Como vai senhorita Kido? – cumprimentou Shunrei.

- Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor, senhorita Chang – respondeu Saori.

- Por favor, chame-me apenas Shunrei. Eu trouxe estas flores para a senhorita – disse entregando o buquê para Saori

- Pode me chamar de Saori. Obrigada pelas flores. Este é Seiya, meu namorado.

- Muito prazer – disse Shunrei estendendo a mão para Seiya.

- Prazer senhorita Chang – disse cumprimentando-a.

- Eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-la, Shunrei – disse Saori.

- Shiryu me disse.

- Eu soube o que aconteceu a você. Do atentado. Eu sinto muito pelo que sofreu.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Está tudo bem agora. Deve ter sido apenas mais um motorista bêbado.

- Sim, mas é melhor não arriscar – interveio Shiryu.

- O senhor Suiyama tem razão, senhorita Chang – comentou Seiya – é melhor tomar cuidado.

- Não preciso me preocupar com isso... eu tenho alguém que me protege constantemente – disse olhando para Shiryu com um sorriso. Shiryu ficou desconcertado.

- Esse sorriso ainda vai acabar me matando - Seiya e Saori se entreolharam e sorriram.

 – Acho que é melhor irmos embora, Saori deve estar querendo descansar – disse Shunrei.

- Ainda é cedo, Shunrei. Fique mais um pouco.

- Eu preciso ir. Minha hora de almoço está acabando.

- Que pena! Eu gostei muito de conhecê-la, espero que volte mais vezes.

- Eu não quero incomodá-la...

- Não me incomodará. Eu adoraria que voltasse mais vezes.

- Está bem... eu voltarei, então.

- Eu levarei Shunrei, senhorita Kido e voltarei para interrogá-la, se estiver em condições de responder as minhas perguntas...

- Claro Shiryu, eu já estou me sentindo bem, sim. Então, até logo Shunrei.

- Até logo Saori. Até logo Seiya.

- Até logo senhorita Chang.

- Até logo, eu volto mais tarde – disse Shiryu acompanhando Shunrei.

Já estavam a caminho da loja.

- Eu gostei muito de Saori.

- E ela de você.

- Será que ela sabe quem tentou matá-la?

- Eu não sei, mas espero que sim. Assim este caso estará resolvido, pois acredito que o assassinato de senhor Kido, o atentado, por que eu tenho certeza que aquilo que aconteceu com você foi uma tentativa de assassinato e agora o atentado contra Saori Kido foram cometidos pela mesma pessoa. E eu não vejo a hora de este ser caso encerrado – disse Shiryu sem pensar.

- Eu sou fardo pra você, não é Shiryu? – perguntou Shunrei tristemente. Shiryu olhou para ela chocado com suas palavras.

- É claro que não, Shunrei! Eu nunca disse uma coisa dessas – defendeu-se

- Não diz... mas pensa. O que dá no mesmo – ela abaixa a cabeça e Shiryu pára o carro na frente da loja onde Shunrei trabalha. Ela estava chateada e não fazia nada para esconder suas emoções.  Ele se vira para ela e a segura pelos ombros. O gesto faz com que ela erga a cabeça para olhar para ele.

- Eu me preocupo muito com você, Shunrei – ouvir isso deixou Shunrei feliz e Shiryu nem tinha percebido que deixara escapar que sentia algo por ela - Esse caso resolvido significará que você poderá seguir com sua vida em segurança e não precisará mais de uma sombra seguindo-a o tempo todo – diz apontando para si, um pouco chateado. Pois, significaria também não vê-la constantemente.

- Pois... quando tudo isso for esclarecido, eu... eu – ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Shiryu, o que o fez perder o fôlego, e sorriu – espero não perder minha sombra, pois... vou sentir muita falta dela – o coração de Shiryu disparou, ele sentiu um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo, ficou sem palavras – Tchau, a gente se vê à noite – deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu do carro.

 - Shunrei... – murmurou ainda atônito com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não podia negar, tinha ficado imensamente feliz com o que tinha ouvido. Estava se tornando impossível se afastar dela. Recompondo-se, Shiryu voltou a casa de Saori Kido, mas não obteve sucesso. Saori tinha sido atacada pelas costas, não conseguiu ver absolutamente nada. Voltara à estaca zero.

Continue...

Gostaram? Então sigam em frente...


	20. Um pouquinho de romance entre Hyoga e Ei...

**_Um pouquinho de romance entre Hyoga e Eire_**

Enquanto Shiryu vive seu dilema pessoal: "se deve ou não se render ao amor de sua linda flor chinesa", Hyoga e Eire vivem seu romance intensamente. Estão namorando há apenas uma semana, mas parece que se conhecem há anos. Entendem-se com um olhar. Depois de sair do trabalho, Hyoga passa pela loja para buscar Eire. Tinha programado uma noite bem romântica para eles. Hyoga parou o carro na rua do lado da loja, assim Eire não poderia ver que ele já havia chagado. Depois de alguns minutos, Eire saiu da loja e procurou pelo carro de Hyoga. Ele a observava, rindo. Passaram-se dez minutos e nada de ele aparecer, já estava ficando preocupada, ele nunca se atrasou antes. Era pouco tempo, mas Eire era muito ansiosa, e ele tinha como avisá-la caso fosse se atrasar, bastava ligar para a loja. Ela andava de um lado para o outro. Hyoga saiu de seu esconderijo e foi se aproximando por trás dela, sem fazer o menor ruído. Colocou as mãos sobre seus olhos. Ela sobressaltou-se.

- Adivinha quem é? – disse num sussurro bem perto do ouvido dela. Sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço a fez estremecer, mas quando percebeu que ficara preocupada à toa, ficou foi furiosa. Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele – Eire, sou eu.

- Mas que brincadeira mais sem-graça, Hyoga – disse Eire, furiosa.

- Calma, amor. Foi só uma brincadeirinha.

- Brincadeirinha?! Eu já estava ficando preocupada com você – Hyoga sorriu – Não tem graça, Hyoga. Estou muito brava com você – disse dando as costas a Hyoga.

- Eire... – disse se aproximando dela – meu amor, me desculpe – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a contra si – me desculpe... eu não vou fazer de novo – disse beijando o pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu e ele sentiu o corpo dela relaxar contra o seu. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu não consigo ficar brava com você – disse virando o rosto para olhar para ele – Você é um crianção às vezes – falava roçando os lábios contra os dele – Mas... é isso o que eu mais amo em você, sabia?

- Sério?!! Você gosta dessa minha característica? – disse provocando-a.

- Adoro... só tenho que me acostumar com ela – ela se virou para ele, séria – Só não faz mais esse tipo de brincadeira... é mais assustadora do que você imagina – baixou a cabeça.

- Me desculpe, Eire – disse tocando-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a olhar para ele – eu não sabia que você ficaria assim...

- Quando eu era criança, meu pai desapareceu por um tempo... eu só fui saber o que tinha acontecido com ele uma semana depois... ele tinha sofrido um acidente e ficou alguns dias inconsciente. Não estava com seus documentos, por isso não tinham como nos avisar. Minha mãe entrou em pânico, achou que ele nos tinha abandonado. Quando soubemos o que aconteceu, minha mãe se desculpou com ele pelo que tinha pensado e ele prometeu nunca mais sair de casa sem seus documentos.

- Eu não sabia, Eire...

- Desde então... eu me tornei uma pessoa ansiosa, pode parecer paranóia, mas eu não consigo me controlar. Fiquei com tanto medo de tê-lo perdido naquela época, e esse medo ficou em mim... – seus olhos estavam marejados e ela olhava diretamente nos olhos de Hyoga – Eu tenho muito medo de perder quem eu amo.

- Ah, Eire – disse abraçando-a – Eu prometo não fazer isso de novo – olhou-a – Eu sinto muito. Eu te amo, me desculpe...

- Tudo bem, Hyoga... você não tinha como saber. Só não faça mais, está bem? Pelo menos não esse tipo de brincadeira...

- Nunca mais, eu juro. Nunca mais. Estou perdoado? – perguntou como uma criança que tinha acabado de fazer alguma traquinagem.

- Hum, deixa eu pensar... – ela olhou para ele, com uma expressão de dúvida -  Tá... mas só se você me der um beijo – disse passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Esse é o melhor castigo que eu poderia receber... – disse enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Mas, por essa brincadeira... essa será a primeira e a última vez que receberá esse castigo – disse encostando os lábios nos dele. Ele a abraçou, beijando-a com paixão. Separam-se para recuperar o fôlego e ele aproveitou para convidá-la

– Eu vim convidar você pra jantar comigo, hoje.

- Veio, é?! – disse ela sorrindo para ele – E quem disse que eu aceitaria jantar com você, hein?

- Por que? Você não quer ir comigo? – disse ele entrando no jogo dela – Tudo bem, então eu vou convidar outra pessoa – disse se afastando e indo pro carro.

- Ah, é?! Então eu vou pedir pra um rapaz que trabalha comigo e que vive dando em cima de mim pra me levar pra casa – a menção de que tinha alguém dando em cima dela, fez Hyoga esquecer a brincadeira.

- Quem é esse sujeito que tá dando em cima de você? – perguntou caminhando em direção a ela.

- Por que? Tá com ciúmes? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não... só estou com vontade de quebrar todos os ossos do corpo desse sujeitinho – disse abraçando-a.

- Não sabia que você era tão ciumento.

- Não quero perder você, nunca – ele não estava mais brincando quando disse isso.

- Não irá me perder. Eu te amo e também não quero perder você. Eu nunca senti nada parecido com o que eu estou sentido por você.

- Eu também te amo, nunca senti nada assim antes. Jamais permitirei que se afaste de mim – beijou-a novamente – Agora vamos, antes que fechem o restaurante.

- Tudo bem, vamos – entraram no carro e se dirigiram ao restaurante onde tinham jantado juntos da primeira vez. Já em acomodados.

- Este lugar me traz ótimas recordações – disse tocando a mão dela.

- Pra mim também. Foi aqui onde o meu sonho começou a se tornar realidade – disse entrelaçando os dedos aos dele sorrindo-lhe amorosamente – os dois passaram a noite curtindo a companhia um do outro. Algumas horas depois, Hyoga deixava Eire em casa.

- Boa noite, meu anjo. Até amanhã. Eu te amo. Tenha bons sonhos – beijou-a carinhosamente.

- Terei os melhores... pois sonharei com você – beijaram-se mais uma vez – Tchau.

- Tchau – Eire foi até a porta e virou-se para olhar para Hyoga. Sorriu, mandou um beijo para ele e entrou em casa. Hyoga sorriu e foi para seu carro, sentindo-se imensamente feliz.

Continua...

Eu sei que este capítulo ficou incrivelmente meloso, mas não consegui resistir. Eire e Hyoga estavam tão esquecidos na fic que... resolvi atender a pedidos e fazer um capítulo bem açucarado com os dois.

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e até a semana que vem.

Ah... e não esqueçam do meu combustível... eu preciso de comentários para viver!!! Nossa... que dramático...


	21. Um pretendente a menos

**Um pretendente a menos**

Shun voltou à loja para conversar com Shunrei. Desde o incidente na delegacia ele não tivera mais chance de conversar com ela. Precisava desculpar-se por Ikki. Viu-a ajeitando algumas roupas nas prateleiras, aproximou-se inseguro.

- Hã... Shunrei – chamou-a.

- Ah... oi Shun. Como vai? – disse sorrindo para o amigo.

- Eu estou bem, e você?

- Estou ótima. Veio comprar alguma coisa?

- Também...

- Como assim?

- Eu vim me desculpar com você, Shunrei. Ikki foi muito grosseiro aquele dia.

- Está tudo bem, Shun. Você não tem que se desculpar pelo seu irmão – nesse momento chega uma jovem loira – June!!!! – Shun virou-se para ver com quem Shunrei falava e se deparou com a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto em sua vida. Estava extasiado.

- Oi Shunrei! Que saudade! – disse adiantando-se para abraçar a amiga.

- Quando você voltou de viagem? – perguntou retribuindo ao abraço.

- Voltei ontem, estava sentindo saudades daqui. Onde está a Eire?

- Ela está lá em cima – June olha para Shun, que sente seu coração disparar. Shunrei olha para ele e percebe o olhar do amigo – Ah! Desculpe. Deixe-me apresentar vocês. June, este é Shun Amamiya, um amigo meu dos tempos de colégio. Shun, esta é June Tsuki.

- Prazer, senhor Amamiya – disse estendendo a mão para Shun - como ele é bonito -pensou ela com o coração martelando no peito.

- Pr... prazer senhorita Tsuki – Shun segurou a mão dela firmemente - Tinha que gaguejar logo agora?!!

- Por favor, senhor Amamiya... Chame-me apenas de June.

- Tudo bem, June. Se você me chamar apenas de Shun.

- Sim, Shun.

- Sabe, June... o Shun veio comprar algumas coisas, não é mesmo Shun? – ele não respondeu, perdera-se completamente nos olhos castanhos dela – Shun! – chamou pela terceira vez.

- Hã?! O que?! – disse despertando de seu devaneio e ruborizando-se de leve ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não é verdade que você veio comprar algumas coisas?

- Sim, claro. Eu vim comprar sim.

- June pode ajudá-lo, não é?!! – perguntou para a amiga que estava hipnotizada pelo jovem de cabelos esverdeados e belos e penetrantes olhos azuis.

- Ah...claro. Venha comigo, Shun – convidou-o.

- Claro. Tchau, Shunrei – disse com um sorriso tímido ao perceber o olhar divertido que Shunrei lhe lançou.

- Tchau, Shun – dizendo isso Shunrei foi para o caixa. Nesse instante sentiu um perfume familiar e que a deixava extasiada. Virou-se para certificar-se de que era ele mesmo. Sim, lá estava ele, entrando na loja. Com sua expressão séria, seus lindos cabelos negros presos em uma longa trança que ia até sua cintura. Seus misteriosos olhos azuis-escuros. Ele era alto e aquele corpo perfeito e forte a deixava tão encabulada. Tentava a todo custo controlar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Ele sustentava o olhar dela, a cada dia que passava parecia que ela ficava mais linda. Seu rosto delicado, seus olhos, seus lábios cheios eram uma tentação para ele. Nada desafiava mais seu autocontrole do que ficar cinco minutos perto dela, sentindo seu delicioso perfume. Seus cabelos tão negros quanto os dele, igualmente brilhantes e sedosos estavam presos em um meio rabo-de-cavalo. Aproximava-se tentando dominar seus sentimentos, tentando acalmar seu coração.

- Olá, Shunrei – cumprimentou tentando parecer natural.

- Oi, Shiryu. O que faz aqui tão cedo? E no domingo?

- Eu vim comunicá-la de um convite feito por Saori. Ele convidou você para jantar na casa dela hoje.

- Ai, Shiryu. Eu não sei se vai dar. Está muito em cima. Por que não me falou sobre isso ontem, quando veio me buscar?

- Eu me esqueci completamente - Me esqueço do mundo quando estou ao seu lado, Shunrei. O que foi que você fez comigo? - Me desculpe. Você vai?

- Eu não sei. Eu não estou nem vestida apropriadamente para a ocasião.

- Ora, isso não é problema. Passamos na sua casa e você se troca.

- "Passamos"? Quer dizer que... você vai comigo? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Se você quiser... – respondeu timidamente.

- Mas é claro que eu quero! – disse sem conseguir conter a emoção. Ele olhou-a intensamente e ela baixou a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto queimar. Nesse momento Shun chegou para pagar as compras.

- Ora, olá senhor Suiyama – disse Shun cumprimentando Shiryu. Este olhou para o rapaz e depois para Shunrei, sentindo uma pontinha de ciúme.

- Olá, Amamiya. Como vai seu irmão? Espero que ele tenha parado de importunar Shunrei... – disse sério.

- Se depender de mim, ele não vai mais se meter com Shunrei. Eu vim pagar essas roupas, Shunrei – disse dirigindo-se a amiga. Shunrei fez a soma das compras de Shun e este pagou-as – Bem, eu já vou indo. Tchau Shunrei, tchau senhor Suiyama.

- Já vai Shun?

- É, sabe como é... eu não gosto de ficar segurando vela – disse vingando-se das indiretas de Shunrei. Esta ficou vermelha com as palavras do amigo e Shiryu também ficou constrangido.

- Esse cara veio atrás de você de novo? – perguntou Shiryu, ciumento.

- Ele veio fazer compras e também se desculpar pelas atitudes do irmão – Shunrei é interrompida por June, que a abraça.

- Ai, Shunrei. Que homem maravilhoso! Acho que estou apaixonada... – ela pára e olha para Shiryu, envergonhada – Desculpe.

- June, este é Shiryu Suiyama. Shiryu esta é June Tsuki.

- Muito prazer, senhor Suiyama. A Eire já me contou tudo que rol... – recebe um cutucão de Shunrei, demonstrando que estava sendo indiscreta - ...tudo o que o senhor tem feito por Shunrei.

- Faço o que posso para mantê-la em segurança.

- Tchau, vou deixar vocês conversarem – disse se afastando.

- De quem ela estava falando? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Ela falava de Shun. Acho que foi amor à primeira vista. Shun também ficou impressionado com ela.

- Sério?!! – sentiu-se aliviado Isso quer dizer que aquele rapaz não dará mais em cima de minha amada flor chinesa?!! Bom pra ele!

- Espero que dê tudo certo entre eles.

- Eu também. Assim poderei ficar mais tranqüilo sem esse gaviãozinho rondando minha Shunrei - pensou permanecendo em silêncio.

Continua...

Mais três capítulos pra vocês, espero que gostem... Sigam em frente...


	22. Jnatar na casa de Saori

**_Jantar na casa de Saori/ O mistério começa a se desvendado_**

Alguns minutos depois de Shun ter ido embora, Shunrei se despediu das amigas. Estava na hora de ir embora. Shiryu a esperava para levá-la para casa, pra que pudesse trocar de roupa. Já era quase nove horas da noite quando o carro de Shiryu parou em frente à casa dela.

- Entre, Shiryu – convidou-o – eu não vou demorar muito para me arrumar.

- Claro – disse aceitando o convite. Entraram na casa dela.

- Sente-se. Eu já volto – disse subindo as escadas para seu quarto. Shiryu se sentou no sofá. Esperava pacientemente por Shunrei. Ela tomou um banho rápido e começou a se arrumar. Shiryu reparou em um porta-retratos em cima de uma mesinha que ficava no canto da sala. Shunrei escolheu suas roupas e acessórios e começou a se vestir. Shiryu caminhou até a mesa para poder ver aquela foto. Shunrei já estava calçando os sapatos. Shiryu viu que era uma foto de Shunrei, ela estava sorrindo e Shiryu se lembrou de quando a teve em seus braços, de quando a beijou, ansiava por sentir aquela sensação novamente. Shunrei passou um suave perfume, já tinha prendido seus cabelos, deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas, indo em direção a sala. Shiryu virou-se aos ouvir o som de passos na escada, quase ficou sem fôlego quando a viu descendo as escadas. Ela usava um vestido preto pouco abaixo dos joelhos, usava uma sandália prata de tiras, um par de brincos de brilhantes. O cabelo dela estava preso em um meio rabo-de-cavalo e o restante em uma trança, usava apenas um brilho nos lábios. Ele a olhava, extasiado. Ela se aproximou dele, fazendo com que ele pudesse sentir seu suave perfume.

- O que foi, Shiryu? – perguntou olhando para o vestido – Está tão mal assim? – olhou para ele, insegura.

- Você... está... você está linda... – conseguiu finalmente encontrar a própria voz.  Ela sorriu, e baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Obrigada – olhou para ele sorrindo – Vamos?

- Claro – entraram no carro e rumaram para a Mansão Kido.

Meia hora-depois, paravam em frente ao portão da casa de Saori Kido. Foram recebidos pelo sempre "simpático" Tatsume. Saori, acompanhada por Seiya os esperava na sala, apesar de Shiryu não ter dado certeza sobre a vinda de Shunrei.

- Olá, Shunrei. Pensei que não viesse – disse levantando-se para receber os convidados – oi Shiryu, conseguiu convencê-la.

- Obrigada pelo convite Saori. Olá Seiya.

- Olá senhorita Chang. Com vai Shiryu?

- Eu estou bem. É um prazer revê-los.

- O jantar será servido dentro de alguns minutos – dez minutos de conversa e logo o jantar estava na mesa – o jantar está pronto, senhorita Kido. Levantaram-se e foram até a sala de jantar. Saori indicou onde deveriam sentar e pediu para que os servissem. Enquanto comiam, conversavam animadamente. Com exceção de Shiryu, que como sempre permanecia calado. Shunrei contou sobre sua vida, tinha sido abandonada em um orfanato quando era criança, mas fora adotada por um casal que deu a ela todo carinho e amor que uma criança necessitava para crescer feliz. Shiryu se espantou ao perceber que sabia tão pouco sobre ela. Sua luta contra o que sentia o fez não querer saber sobre a vida dela, sabia que seria mais difícil afastá-la de si se começasse a ter conhecimento sobre a vida dela. Saori contou que seus pais morreram em um acidente quando era criança e que foi seu avô quem cuidou dela desde então. Já os pais de Seiya moravam um pouco longe, mas eles se mantinham em contato sempre. Shiryu preferiu não comentar sobre sua vida, apesar da curiosidade, todos respeitaram sua decisão. Logo, a sobremesa começava a ser servida. Shunrei olhou para o corredor, que estava escuro e viu algo reluzir. Ficou tensa. Lembrou-se do sonho e de como parecia ter sido importante no dia, mas não acabou ignorando o fato.

- Shunrei... tudo bem? – perguntou Shiryu ao perceber que ela ficara tensa. Os olhos dela se encontraram com um par de olhos frios, o que a fez se assustar ainda mais. Mas não tinha certeza de suas suspeitas, por isso resolveu que não comentaria nada – Shunrei?!

- O que? Ah, estou bem, Shiryu. Só um pouco cansada. Será que poderíamos ir agora?

- Mas, já?! Nem vão comer a sobremesa? – perguntou Saori.

- Ainda é cedo... – disse Seiya.

- Não, eu realmente tenho que ir. Amanhã eu tenho que estar na loja cedo. Vamos, Shiryu?

- Claro. Vamos, sim – eles se levantaram da mesa e Saori e Seiya os acompanharam até a porta. Despediram-se e foram para o carro. Quando entraram no carro, Shiryu mostrou-se preocupado, mas não disse nada, só depois de alguns minutos – O que houve, Shunrei?

- Nada, Shiryu. Por que?

- Você não me engana, Shunrei... você ficou nervosa de repente.

- Não foi nada, Shiryu. Com eu disse eu estava cansada, só isso.

- Tudo bem... se não quer falar é um direito seu – disse ficando em silêncio. Apesar de ter dito que respeitava seu silêncio, aquela situação o estava preocupando. Shunrei adorava um bom diálogo, quando estava com ele, era mais um monólogo, mas mesmo assim, ela adorava falar e ele adorava ouvi-la. Vendo-a muda daquele jeito o estava perturbando. Chegaram na casa dela.

- Tchau, Shiryu. Obrigada – disse beijando-o e se preparando para sair do carro. Shiryu segurou o braço dela, que olhou para ele.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Claro, Shiryu. Não se preocupe – disse para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Tchau – disse deslizando a mão pelo rosto dela, causando-lhe arrepios. Ela olhou para os olhos dele, ele sorriu. Ele sorria tão pouco, que cada vez que o fazia o coração de Shunrei parecia que explodir de tanta felicidade. Ele a beijou na testa – até amanhã.

Shunrei entrou em casa, se trocou e foi para a cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Será que era ele? Não podia acreditar num simples sonho. Mesmo no dia do assassinato não conseguiu ver o rosto do assassino, mas lembrou-se de ver algo reluzir. Na época não deu valor a isso, mas depois do sonho, aquele fato lhe veio à mente. Mas também no seu sonho não conseguia ver o rosto do assassino. O cansaço chegou e ela pegou no sono. Acordou apavorada, tivera o mesmo sonho, só que desta vez o assassino tinha um rosto.

Continua...

Revelações... os próximos capítulos serão decisivos...


	23. A prova que faltava

**_A prova que faltava_**

Shiryu e Hyoga tinham marcado uma hora para conversarem com o advogado do senhor Kido. Se tivessem conhecimento do testamento talvez tivessem uma pista de quem era o assassino. Shiryu estava ansioso para reencontrar Shunrei, pois sua atitude no dia anterior o deixou muito preocupado. Quinze minutos depois de terem chegado ao escritório, o advogado os chamou a sua sala.

- Prazer, senhores eu sou Akira Tamura, advogado – disse estendo a mão a Shiryu.

- Prazer, senhor Tamura. Eu sou Shiryu Suiyama. E este Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

- Prazer, senhor Yukida – disse cumprimentando Hyoga.

- Prazer, senhor Tamura.

- Em que posso ajudá-los, senhores? – perguntou indicando as cadeiras para que eles se sentassem e se sentou em seguida.

- Nós gostaríamos de ver o testamento do senhor Kido – diz Shiryu.

- Eu vou lê-lo apenas na presença da família, senhor Suiyama.

- Mas, as investigações podem estar dependendo apenas de sabermos quem seriam os beneficiados com a morte do senhor Kido...

- Eu sinto muito... mas eu só abrirei o testamento na presença da família.

- O senhor Kido fez mais de um testamento, senhor Tamura? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Sim, ele tinha feito um outro testamento que beneficiava uma pessoa que ele dizia ter inteira confiança.

- Por que ele fez dois testamentos? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Ele não confiava no namorado de sua neta, Saori Kido. Tinha medo de que o rapaz só quisesse o dinheiro dela...

- E o que o fez mudar de opinião sobre Seiya? – quis saber Shiryu.

- O senhor Kido descobriu que o rapaz era de uma família milionária, talvez mais ricos que o próprio senhor Kido. Descobriu que Seiya tem uma grande fábrica de carros, e que trinta por cento do lucro da empresa era revertido em doações para entidades e construção de escolas. E também, o senhor Kido descobriu que a pessoa a quem ele tinha beneficiado não era de confiança.

- Ora, então Seiya além de milionário é um filantropo, quem diria. O que ele descobriu sobre a outra pessoa? – pergunta Hyoga

- Parece que essa pessoa vinha roubando o senhor Kido. Ele forjava notas fiscais dos produtos que comprava para a Fundação, superfaturadas pedia mais dinheiro do que realmente era necessário e ficava com tudo o que sobrava, o que não era pouco, tendo em vista os gasto mensais que o senhor Kido tinha para manter a Fundação funcionando.

- O senhor sabe quem é essa pessoa? – pergunta Shiryu. Quando descobriram quem era, Hyoga e Shiryu despediram-se do senhor Akira Tamura e ligaram para Saori, para que ela se encontrasse com eles no banco, pois o advogado contou que o outro testamento tinha sido guardado em um cofre. A prova de que precisavam estava no cofre desse banco. Saori revirou a casa atrás da chave, quando se lembrou de que provavelmente estivesse no cofre do senhor Kido na mansão. Ela correu até a biblioteca e revirou alguns livros, pois sabia que a combinação do cofre estava em um desses livros. Finalmente encontrou a combinação. Seguindo as instruções ela abriu o cofre e revirou-o. Encontrou a chave e chamou motorista para que a levasse o mais rápido possível para o banco. Vinte minutos depois, ela chegou em frente ao banco onde Hyoga e Shiryu, exasperados a esperavam. Eles entraram no banco e Saori pediu para falar com o gerente, que veio atender a milionária imediatamente. Saori disse ao gerente que desejava ver o cofre de seu avô. O gerente permitiu e ela, Shiryu e Hyoga acompanhados do gerente foram até o cofre do senhor Kido. Só com a chave que Saori tinha em mãos era impossível abrir o cofre, era preciso da chave que ficava com o gerente para que o cofre fosse aberto. Medida de segurança. A gaveta do cofre foi aberta e Saori pode pegar uma caixa que estava lá dentro. Dentro dessa caixa havia algumas jóias, que pertenceram à avó de Saori. Tinha também alguns documentos, e um grande envelope pardo, lacrado.  Saori rompeu o lacre e tirou de dentro do envelope um documento que entregou a Shiryu e a Hyoga para que o verificassem.

- Era isso o que vocês estavam procurando?

- Sim, senhorita Kido – disse Shiryu satisfeito, enquanto examinava junto com Hyoga aquele documento.

- Agora temos um suspeito em potencial – disse Hyoga, com um tom vitorioso.

- Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse fazer uma coisa como aquelas... matar meu avô, tentar me matar, tentar matar Shunrei – a menção do nome dela, faz Shiryu sentir arrepios. Tinha que agir depressa. Será que Shunrei percebeu alguma coisa? Por isso ficara apreensiva na noite anterior? Shiryu e Hyoga mandam Saori ir para casa. Iriam passar na Mansão mais tarde, antes precisavam de uma ordem de prisão. Quando Saori chega à Mansão já está escurecendo. Seiya sai apressado da casa indo a direção a Saori.

- Saori, onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado...

- Calma, amor – disse ela dando-lhe um beijo – está tudo bem... – apesar do que disse, ela não conseguia esconder o nervosismo.

- Onde você estava? – Seiya percebeu que Saori estava nervosa.

- Eu fui ao banco. Shiryu e Hyoga precisaram de minha ajuda para poderem verificar o cofre do meu avô – Saori se lembra de que não tinha visto o carro esporte na garagem - Cadê o carro, Seiya? Eu acabei de passar pela garagem e ele não estava lá?

- Eu não sei, pensei que você tinha saído com ele. Mas, voltando a Shiryu e Hyoga... eles descobriram alguma coisa?

- Você não faz nem idéia de quem é o assassino... – Saori entrou com Seiya, enquanto ia contando tudo o que tinham descoberto nas ultimas horas. Seiya estava aturdido com as revelações.

 - Não era à toa que não ia com a cara daquele sujeito - pensava.

Continua...

As revelações ficam pro fim de semana, tá? Eu não vou cortar o barato de vocês e contar tudo assim de bandeja. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos, tchau.


	24. O pesadelo de Shunrei tornase real

**_O pesadelo de Shunrei torna-se real_**

Shunrei passa o dia inteiro pensando sobre o que deveria fazer. Ela mesma não podia acreditar numa história absurda como aquela. Não sabia se devia ou não contar para Shiryu sobre seu sonho. Devia ser apenas um sonho idiota. Resolveu esquecê-lo. Achava que Shiryu não a levaria a sério. Afinal, ela mesma tinha dito que não vira o rosto do assassino, como poderia agora querer que ele acreditasse em um sonho? Trabalhou com esses pensamentos lhe atormentando.

- Shunrei, você está bem? – perguntou Eire, acompanhada por June. As duas estavam preocupadas por causa do comportamento estranho de Shunrei naquele dia.

- Estou bem sim, por que não estaria?

- Tem certeza de que não há algo errado, Shunrei? – perguntou June.

- Claro... está tudo bem – tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu convencer as amigas.

- É por causa do Shiryu, Shunrei?

- Não, Eire. Claro que não. É que... – olhou para as amigas pensando em contar a elas o que lhe estava corroendo, mas com certeza pensariam que ela estava louca – esqueçam, não é nada. Vamos trabalhar.

- Se você diz – Eire e June se afastam, não estão convencidas.

À noite

Duas horas depois de Saori ter chegado, Shiryu e Hyoga param em frente ao portão da Mansão. Os dois investigadores correm para a porta da mansão, e ao passarem na frente da garagem, Shiryu percebe que o carro esporte vermelho não está na garagem. Sente um aperto no peito.

- Talvez Seiya esteja com ele... - Hyoga já havia apertado a campainha, e quem vem abrir a porta é Seiya.

- Senhores... Saori me contou tudo. Queiram entrar, por favor – Shiryu vem correndo ao ver Seiya à porta.

- O carro... – está sem fôlego, por causa da corrida da garagem até a porta e também por causa do pânico que sentia crescendo dentro de si – Onde está o carro vermelho... Seiya?

- Eu não sei, quando cheguei hoje à tarde o carro já não estava na garagem. Eu até pensei que Saori tinha saído com ele, mas não...

- Não pode ser... – Shiryu olha para Hyoga.

- Você acha que... – Hyoga percebe o olhar do amigo.

- Ele não sabe que nós estamos na sua "cola"... mas ontem, quando Shunrei e eu viemos jantar aqui, ela ficou estranha, de repente. Talvez, ao vê-lo, ela tenha se lembrado de alguma coisa e ele percebeu. Ele deve ter ido atrás dela, Hyoga. Shunrei está em perigo! – Shiryu correu de volta ao carro, estava desesperado – Vamos, Hyoga! Precisamos ir, rápido!

- Avise a polícia, Seiya. Peça para que mandem uma viatura para cá e entregue a eles esse papel. É uma ordem de prisão. Pode ser que ele volte para cá – Hyoga se afasta de Seiya e entra no carro, do lado do passageiro.

- Não pode acontecer de novo, Hyoga... – Shiryu dizia nervoso.

- Calma, Shiryu. Talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado à loja.

- Eu não posso perdê-la também... Eu não posso...

- Tchau meninas – disse June abraçando-as – feliz natal pra vocês.

- Pra você também, June – diz Eire retribuindo o abraço da amiga.

- Feliz natal, June – diz Shunrei – você não quer carona, daqui a pouco o Shiryu vai passar e...

- Não precisa, Shunrei... eu nunca gostei de ficar segurando vela – diz dando uma piscadela para Eire que apenas riu.

- Ai, como vocês duas são bobas! – diz Shunrei enrubescendo.

- E além disso... eu já tenho carona.

- Ah é? Quem? – June fica vermelha e Shunrei começa a rir - Eu não acredito... mas já?!! – diz Shunrei incrédula – É o Shun?!!

- Ai, Shunrei ele é só um amigo – diz June envergonhada.

- Mas você gosta dele, seus olhos brilham quando você fala nele – provoca Shunrei.

– Mesmo que eu esteja apaixonada por ele, você não devia ficar tão surpresa, afinal é a prova de que o amor à primeira vista existe. Aliás, não só você, como a senhorita Eire também.

- Três de uma vez só... é difícil de acreditar – diz Eire  sorrindo. Nesse instante ouvem um carro. June dá uma olhada pela vitrine e vê o BMW preto de Shun parado na frente da loja.

- Tchau, meninas. Até quarta, e feliz natal – diz mandando beijos para as amigas.

- Tchau, feliz natal – respondem as duas – June entra no carro de Shun e trocam um beijo, no rosto e partem.

Shunrei e Eire pegam suas coisas e vão esperar Hyoga e Shiryu na frente da loja. Combinaram de comemorarem o natal juntos, embora Shunrei não estivesse com ânimo para comemorar coisa alguma. Aquele sonho perseguiu-a durante todo o dia. Tinha resolvido contar a Shiryu, mesmo que este não acreditasse ou não a levasse a sério. Estavam conversando, quando um carro esporte vermelho pára na frente delas. Os vidros escuros não permitiam que elas vissem que estava dentro do carro. Elas ouvem as portas do carro serem destravados, os vidros desce. Ao ver quem estava no carro, Shunrei se assusta quando reconhece quem está dentro daquele carro

- Ele não pode ter percebido minhas suspeitas!

- Entrem no carro!

- Mas... – Eire tenta argumentar.

- Nada de mas... – diz tirando uma arma de dentro do casaco e apontando para elas – Entrem, não me façam repetir a ordem. Eu adoraria dar um tiro em vocês agora mesmo – Eire e Shunrei estão apavoradas – você vem aqui na frente, comigo – diz para Shunrei – se você aí atrás fizer qualquer coisa, eu mato ela aqui mesmo, ouviu? – Eire acenou positivamente, estava chorando – você não devia ter se metido no que não era da sua conta, garota. Eu estava para realizar o crime perfeito... – diz apontando a arma para o rosto de Shunrei. Eire disfarçadamente abre sua bolsa e tira o celular, havia gravado na memória o número do celular de Hyoga, por isso só precisa apertar um botão para chamá-lo. Shiryu e Hyoga estão a caminho da loja, quando o celular de Hyoga toca. Ele vê no visor que foi Eire quem ligou.

- Alô, Eire? – Hyoga atende. Eire começa a provocar o assassino para que dê pistas de onde as estava levando.

_- Onde está nos levando?_

– Eire...? - Hyoga estranha.

_- Você logo vai saber, lourinha..._

- Eire... ele esta aí? – Shiryu o olha apavorado. Hyoga que já estava nervoso, começa a entrar em pânico.

_- Por que estamos indo para o cais?_

- Para o cais, Shiryu. Ele as está levando para o cais. Dá-me seu celular – Shiryu passa celular para Hyoga que liga para delegacia – Central, precisamos de reforços... Mande-os para o cais... Já estamos a caminho – Hyoga desliga o celular de Shiryu e continua prestar atenção a conversa de Eire.

- _Você logo vai saber, lourinha. Olha só o que você fez... se não fosse por sua culpa... sua amiga não estava metida nessa encrenca._

- _Eu não..._

_- Cala a boca. Agora não adianta mais negar. Eu tive a confirmação de que você tinha me reconhecido, ontem. Durante o jantar quando você me olhou daquele jeito. Chegamos. Levará semanas até que alguém encontre vocês duas. Até lá, eu já estarei bem longe daqui. Desçam! _

_- Pra onde vai nos levar?_

-_ Vamos para o depósito..._ – com medo de ser descoberta, Eire desliga o telefone – _tu, tu,tu..._

_-_ Eire... ela desligou – Hyoga desligou o telefone, estava com medo do que podia estar acontecendo. Shiryu dirigia o mais rápido que podia. Conhecia bem o caminho para o cais, e procurava cortar caminho. A noite estava escura e uma tempestade parecia se formar – Temos que ir logo, Shiryu.

- Eu sei, Hyoga... eu sei.****

Ikki, que tinha como sintonizar com o rádio da polícia ouviu o pedido de Hyoga, partiu imediatamente para o cais. Seria um furo e tanto.

Continua...

Continuem em frente e não esqueçam os comentários. Beijos a todos. Hei não acabou não, sigam em frente.


	25. Momentos de Terror

**_Momentos de terror_**__

Shunrei e Eire eram conduzidas pelo cais. O assassino mantinha a arma sempre apontada para elas. Shiryu e Hyoga não demoraram muito para chegar. O assassino as conduziu até o depósito. Era um lugar escuro, com algumas caixas e prateleiras por toda parte. A chuva começava a cair e o som dentro daquele lugar era ensurdecedor.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – disse Shunrei chorando.

- Se você não tivesse se metido onde não devia, nada disso estaria acontecendo – diz ele agarrando Shunrei pelos cabelos – você é uma garota muito intrometida – ele a empurra, se virando para Eire. Puxa-a pelo braço e a empurra contra Shunrei. As duas caem no chão. Eire bate a cabeça em uma viga de madeira e perde os sentidos. Hyoga e Shiryu entram no depósito. A voz do homem ecoa por todo aquele lugar, e isso os confunde. Eles se separam para que possam investigar melhor o local. Shunrei tenta se levantar, mas está um pouco tonta. De repente ela sentiu uma coisa fria encostada contra sua testa. Ela abre os olhos e vê aquele homem parado na sua frente segurando um revólver apontado para ela. Hyoga estava com medo, temia perder a mulher de sua vida. Demorara tanto para encontrá-la, não podia perdê-la. Shiryu corria desesperadamente, as imagens de todas as pessoas queridas que ele já tinha perdido, vinham-lhe à mente em flashes. Hyoga pára ao ver Eire caída no chão, seu coração dispara e seu corpo todo treme, só então ele percebe que ela está se mexendo, ela está viva. Sente um alívio, até ver que Shunrei estava na mira daquele assassino.

- Você vai aprender não ser tão enxerida – Shiryu vê Shunrei ajoelhada no chão e aquele homem em pé na frente dela, apontando uma arma para sua testa. Shiryu sente seu corpo todo estremecer, nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Shunrei abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Aquela imagem parece despertar Shiryu, ele olha ao redor e vê Hyoga, em posição de ataque. Hyoga avista Shiryu e percebe seu sinal. Shiryu, tomando coragem, caminha em silêncio, pois não sabia qual seria a reação daquele homem. Ele podia se assustar e puxar o gatilho. Shiryu caminha na direção deles e isso chama a atenção do assassino, que se vira para olhá-lo. Ele reconhece Shiryu. Puxa Shunrei pelos cabelos, forçando-a a ficar de pé, coloca-a à sua frente usando-a como escudo.

- Shiryu – murmura Shunrei, sentindo as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

- Cale a boca – diz ele apertando o pescoço de Shunrei – afaste-se, Suiyama. Ou a sua namoradinha aqui, já era.

- Você não tem mais como escapar... – responde Shiryu.

- Cala a boca – aponta a arma para Shiryu. Eire se assusta, mas vê Hyoga se aproximando – Eu vou matá-la e depois eu mato você.

- Saori já sabe, a polícia já foi avisada sobre tudo. Matar-me, não vai adiantar muita coisa...

- Eu a mato, se você se aproximar – Hyoga se posicionava atrás dele, pronto para atacar. Mas, ele percebeu sua presença e se virou, aproveitando-se da distração dele, Shunrei correu em direção a Shiryu. Hyoga pulou sobre o assassino e o fez derrubar a arma. Os dois lutavam pela arma. Eire correu para os fundos do depósito.

- Shunrei! – Shiryu a chamou, estendeu os braços para ela que estava cada vez mais próxima. Tatsume conseguiu pegar a arma de Hyoga e antes que esse pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele atirou. Os olhos de Shunrei se arregalaram. O rosto de Shiryu se transfigurou, seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Shunrei deu mais um passo, arrastando o pé e caiu. Shiryu a tomou nos braços antes que ela tocasse o Chão – Sh... Shunrei – murmura Shiryu com a voz trêmula. Ele tocou o rosto dela. Um policial que tinha acabado de entrar viu o que estava acontecendo e atirou em Tatsume, matando-o. Hyoga se levantou e olhou para Shiryu, que tinha Shunrei ferida em seus braços. Eire veio correndo e abraçou Hyoga, que correspondeu ao abraço demonstrando todo o medo que tinha sentido quando percebeu a situação. Eire então olha para Shunrei e Shiryu e se desespera. Hyoga tenta acalmá-la, mas ele mesmo estava nervoso.

- ... Shi... Shir... Shiryu... – ela o olhava sorrindo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Com muito esforço, ela ergueu a mão e tocou suavemente o rosto de Shiryu – Achei... que... que... nunca... mais ia ver você.

- Não fale, Shunrei.  Eu vou te levar ao hospital. Vai ficar tudo bem... – Ikki que havia se escondido atrás de umas prateleiras presenciou tudo e se aproximou de Shiryu.

- Vamos, ela precisa ir para um hospital – Shiryu olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas – Vamos logo! Quer que ela morra?!! – as palavras dele despertaram-no. Shiryu tomou Shunrei nos braços e seguiu Ikki até o carro dele. Eles passaram pela chuva. Os três estavam encharcados. A chuva parecia ficar cada vez mais forte. Os relâmpagos e os trovões eram assustadores. – Entre, eu levo vocês até lá – Shiryu entrou no carro e se sentou no banco de trás, com Shunrei em seu colo – Você não está em condição de dirigir e... ela está precisando de você.

- Shunrei – ele não ouvia uma palavra do que Ikki dizia. Acariciava ternamente o rosto de Shunrei, suas mãos tremiam. E as lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos. Ela o olhava com carinho, mas não estava com medo. Estava perto dele e isso a confortava. O único medo que sentiu aquela noite era de nunca mais vê-lo.

- Eu... te... eu te... amo... Shiryu – dizendo isso, a mão que acariciava o rosto dele caiu inerte, e ela desmaia. Shiryu a abraça e as lágrimas caem livremente do seu rosto. As mãos dele estavam cheias de sangue, assim como suas roupas e seu rosto.

- Não me deixe, Shunrei... por favor, não me deixe... Eu te amo, Shunrei... Fica comigo, por favor – Ikki via tudo o que acontecia pelo retrovisor do carro. Sentia-se muito mal por tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela, talvez se não tivesse publicado aquela reportagem, ela não estivesse morrendo agora. Dirigia a toda velocidade para o hospital.

Continua...

Oi pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado. A história se encaminha para o fim. Por hoje é só, por favor não deixem de comentar. Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo.


	26. Momentos Difíceis

**_Momentos difíceis_**

 Ikki parou em frente ao hospital e desceu para abrir a porta para Shiryu, ele entrou no hospital e pediu ajuda a alguns enfermeiros que vieram imediatamente com uma maca. Shiryu descia do carro com Shunrei desacordada em seus braços quando os enfermeiros chegaram. Ele a colocou deitada sobre a maca enquanto uma enfermeira tomava o pulso dela, entrando rapidamente no hospital, com Ikki e Shiryu vindo logo atrás. Shunrei foi encaminhada à emergência.

- Não pode entrar aqui, senhor – diz o enfermeiro colocando a mão contra o peito de Shiryu para impedi-lo de passar por aquela porta. Shiryu o olhou para ele. O medo que sentia estava expresso em seus olhos. Ele parou olhando para porta que acabara de se fechar. Ikki se aproximou e o segurou pelo braço. Shiryu olhou para ele, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

- Calma, Shiryu. Não há mais nada a fazer... agora só nos resta esperar... – disse Ikki que tentava acalmá-lo.  Shiryu baixou a cabeça e acompanhou Ikki até um banco que ficava no imenso corredor no hospital. Sentou-se no banco, ao lado de Ikki. Shiryu não se incomodava com a presença dele, estava tão abalado que não conseguia prestar atenção a mais nada.

Imagens vieram a sua cabeça. Era como se o filme de sua vida estivesse passando rapidamente diante de seus olhos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que esteve num hospital, tinha doze anos.

_Fora internado juntamente com seus pais. Tinham sofrido um acidente de carro. Ele e sua irmã, na época com oito anos escaparam, mas seus pais não resistiram aos ferimentos e morreram. A dor que sentira naquela época fora imensa. Sentiu-se perdido e demorou a se recuperar daquela perda. A segunda vez foi quando tinha vinte e um anos, seu mestre e grande amigo tinha sido internado. Tivera um enfarte. Quando seus pais morreram, Roshi, seu mestre, ficou responsável por ele e por sua irmã, ajudou-os a superarem a morte de seus pais. Aos cento e quinze anos tinha um enfarte e mais uma vez, o chão sumiu de sob os pés de Shiryu. Por ser maior de idade, ficou responsável por todos os bens da família e também por sua irmã, na época com dezessete anos. Só por causa dela conseguiu se recuperar e tocar sua vida em frente. A última vez foi a que mais lhe marcou. Já estava na polícia, tinha então vinte e três anos. Recebeu a notícia de que sua irmã tinha desaparecido. Na mesma semana a polícia encontrou o cativeiro onde Harumi tinha sido presa. Conseguiram libertá-la, mas quando estavam para sair de lá com ela, foram surpreendidos pelos bandidos que passaram atirando e atingiram Harumi. Levaram-na para o hospital, mas ela já chegara morta. No cativeiro, encontraram uma foto dela recortada de um jornal. Shiryu temia que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse, por isso a mantinha afastada de repórteres e da própria polícia. Mas, ela tinha ganhado um concurso da escola e sua conquista foi publicada no jornal. A nota sobre ela falava de seu parentesco com Shiryu. Ele nunca perdoou Ikki por revelar isso. Entrou em desespero, pensou em se matar. Mas não teve coragem. Sempre se considerou um covarde por isso. Em todos esses momentos ele contou com o apoio de Hyoga, que sempre esteve a seu lado lhe dando forças para seguir em frente. Depois do que houve com Harumi, Shiryu jurou que nunca mais passaria por aquilo de novo. Nunca tornaria a sofrer por quem quer que fosse. Mas o destino lhe ensinara uma lição, colocando em seu caminho aquela linda garota, que a princípio o irritou, mas que rapidamente o cativou com sua doçura. Entregara seu coração a ela, como nunca fizera antes. E ali estava ele, mais uma vez naquele hospital. Temendo pelo que podia acontecer, e com a certeza de que não agüentaria passar por aquele sofrimento de novo._

Hyoga entrou no hospital acompanhado por Eire que estava muito nervosa. Viu Shiryu sentado naquele banco com a cabeça baixa.

- Shiryu – chamou. Shiryu o olhou e Hyoga avançou mais um passo, se aproximando do amigo. Shiryu abraçou Hyoga e tornou a chorar. Mais uma vez seu melhor amigo estava ao seu lado pra lhe dar apoio.

- Eu não posso perdê-la também, Hyoga – Shiryu repetia desesperado.

- Ela ficará bem, Shiryu. Você não irá perdê-la – Ikki achou melhor avisar Shun do que estava acontecendo, afinal ele era amigo de Shunrei. Shiryu afastou-se de Hyoga e encostou-se contra a parede. Hyoga abraçava Eire, que chorava desesperadamente. Meia-hora depois Shun e June chegaram muito nervosos.

- Com ela está, Ikki? – perguntou Shun para o irmão.

- Nós ainda não sabemos, Shun. Os médicos a estão operando, ainda não nos deram nenhuma notícia.

- Precisamos ligar para a irmã dela, Shun... – diz June abraçada a Shun. Ele entrega o celular a ela.

- Você sabe o número dela? – pergunta enquanto June pega o celular da mão dele.

- Sei, Sim – ela liga e espera que atendam ao telefone. A ligação cai na secretária eletrônica. Ela estava viajando, mas voltaria para passar o fim de ano com Shunrei – Esmeralda? Aqui é a June. Eu estou ligando para avisar que Shunrei está no Hospital de Tókio. Venha o mais rápido que puder. Tchau – June desligou.

- E então? – perguntou Shun, quando June lhe entregou o celular.

- Ela ainda não chegou de viagem, por isso eu deixei um recado na secretária eletrônica. Espero que ela cheque logo seus recados – nesse instante o médico sai da sala. Shiryu se aproxima dele, enquanto os outros ficam alerta a tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Com ela está, doutor? – pergunta Shiryu com medo da resposta que poderia receber.

- O caso dela é muito grave. Ela perdeu muito sangue, será preciso uma transfusão, mas infelizmente o estoque de sangue do hospital não será o suficiente. Por isso eu vim aqui saber se entre vocês não há alguém que tenha o sangue compatível com o dela.

- Que tipo de sangue é o dela, doutor? – pergunta Eire com a voz embargada.

- É um tipo muito raro... O negativo.

- O meu é O negativo – afirma Shiryu. Estava extremamente nervoso, ainda mais depois do que ouviu. O medo de perdê-la aumentava a cada minuto.

- O meu também – Ikki revela, sentia necessidade de fazer algo por Shunrei. Shiryu olha para ele.

- "timo! Venham! Nenhum de vocês tem ou teve qualquer doença que os impeçam de doar sangue, não é? Meningite, Aids...

- Não – respondem os dois em uníssono.

- "timo, então venham comigo – Shiryu e Ikki acompanham o médico até uma sala. Ele manda os dois se sentarem em nas cadeiras. Uma enfermeira chega para prepará-los para retirar o sangue deles. Os dois ficam em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, as bolsas já estavam quase cheias.

- Tomem isso e esperem um pouco para se levantarem, ou poderão sentir tontura – Depois de alguns minutos, Shiryu e Ikki levantam-se e saem da sala. Antes de chegarem à sala de espera, Ikki pára Shiryu.

- Shiryu... eu quero lhe dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a sua irmã. – antes de tudo aquilo acontecer com Harumi, Ikki era amigo de Shiryu, não tanto quanto Hyoga – Você sabe que eu a amava... eu não queria que nada ruim acontecesse a ela. Sei que você me culpa pela morte dela, Shiryu. Mas, eu sofri tanto quanto você quando ela morreu. E agora, Shunrei... eu não esperava que isso acontecesse...

- Não é hora, nem lugar para falarmos sobre isso, Ikki. Depois conversamos – Shiryu se afasta, não estava com cabeça para conversar com Ikki naquele momento. Pensava unicamente em Shunrei. Estava impaciente com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tentou a todo custo não se apaixonar por ela, mas não conseguiu evitar. E agora estava ali, naquele hospital, temendo por ela.

Meia-hora depois, o médico vem à sala de espera. Todos estão apreensivos e preocupados. O médico se dirige a Shiryu.

- Doutor, como ela está? – pergunta não conseguindo esconder o nervosismo.

- A cirurgia foi realizada com sucesso. A bala foi retirada e ela já recebeu a transfusão de sangue.

- Quer dizer que ela está bem? – pergunta Eire.

- As próximas vinte e quatro horas serão decisivas. Só depende dela. Mas, eu acredito que ela ficará bem.

- E quando poderemos vê-la? – pergunta Shun.

- Ela está descansando agora...

- Será que eu poderia ficar com ela? – pergunta Shiryu.

- Eu acho melhor n...

- Por favor, doutor – pede Shiryu.

- Está bem, rapaz. Mas só você. Ela precisa descansar – dizendo isso o médico se afasta e avisa a enfermeira de que poderia permitir a entrada de Shiryu no quarto.

Shiryu entra no quarto de Shunrei e a vê deitada, com todos aqueles aparelhos conectados a ela. Vê-la daquele jeito era desesperador. Shiryu puxa uma cadeira para perto da cama dela e se senta. Fica olhando para ela e se lembrando das palavras que ela disse a ele antes de desmaiar _"Eu... te... eu te... amo..._ Shiryu" Ele segurou a mão dela, acariciando-a delicadamente. Não pôde evitar que uma lágrima lhe escorresse pelo seu rosto. Tinha feito o máximo que podia para protegê-la, e foi em vão. Ali estava ela, entre a vida e a morte e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Apenas esperar... Shiryu beijou suavemente a mão dela. Passou a noite inteira a seu lado, velando por ela.

Continua...

Os últimos segredos foram revelados. Os motivos e medos de Shiryu foram esclarecidos. Agora só falta saber o que vai acontecer a Shunrei e de ela e Shiryu ficarão juntos no final. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu não sei se consegui passar a carga dramática necessária. Ficou um pouquinho grande, né? Estou um tantinho decepcionada esta semana. Não recebi um comentário sequer... Tchau e até o próximo capítulo... se houver comentários. Lembrem-se: estamos na reta final... vocês não vão querer ficar sem saber o final da fic, né? Beijos a todos.

Ps: desculpem o "colossal" comentário.


	27. Manhã de Natal

**_Manhã de natal_**

Shiryu olha carinhosamente para Shunrei que estava dormindo. De repente um som agudo e contínuo chamou sua atenção. O aparelho que monitorava o batimento cardíaco de Shunrei mostrava uma linha contínua. Shiryu se desespera, sai do quarto correndo pelos corredores e chama ora pelo médico, ora pela enfermeira. Encontrou o médico.

- Doutor... por favor... venha comigo.... – estava ofegante e chorava – Shunrei... – o médico acompanhou Shiryu até o quarto de Shunrei. Entraram e o médico se aproximou dela. Tomou-lhe o pulso e baixou a cabeça virando-se para Shiryu que estava em pânico.

- Eu... eu sinto muito rapaz... – disse o médico olhando para Shiryu – Ela não resistiu - foi como se ele tivesse lavado uma punhalada no coração. Sua respiração ficara ainda mais difícil e ele chorava desesperado.

- O... o... que? Não po... pode ser... você disse que ela ficaria bem... – disse pegando o médico pelo colarinho. Olhou para Shunrei soltando médico e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Shunrei – Shunrei... fala comigo, por favor... – ele tocava o rosto dela.

- Eu sinto muito, rapaz.

- Eu a perdi... – disse tomando-a em seus braços – eu a perdi... SHUNREI!!!!!

Acordou assustado, suava e tinha a respiração ofegante. O médico o chamou várias vezes para que ele acordasse, tinha ido ver como Shunrei estava.

- Ei, rapaz... você está bem? – perguntou o médico olhando preocupado para Shiryu.

- Eu... foi um pesadelo! – olhou para Shunrei e viu que ela estava respirando. Sorriu aliviado. Fora um pesadelo. Parecera tão real. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Sentiu que ainda segurava a mão dela e desviou seus olhos para as mãos deles, vendo-as unidas. Olhou para o médico – doutor... como ela está? – voltou seus olhos para o rosto dela, enquanto apertava fortemente sua mão.

- A enfermeira me disse que ela passou muito bem à noite, eu só vim dar uma olhada para me certificar. Você passou a noite inteira aqui?

- Sim, passei – não conseguia desviar seus olhos do rosto dela, tivera tanto medo de perdê-la.

- Acho que você devia comer alguma coisa, não há nada que possa fazer aqui.

- Eu não quero deixá-la sozinha...

- Com certeza, sozinha ela não vai ficar. Todos os amigos dela estão aí fora, alguém ficará com ela.

- Eu gostaria de estar aqui quando ela acordar... – disse olhando para ela carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Agora eu preciso ver outros pacientes. Com licença – disse o médico. O médico saiu deixando Shiryu a sós com Shunrei. Ele ficou a observá-la ternamente durante algum tempo. Tocou delicadamente o rosto dela. Ela se mexeu e apertou a mão dele que ainda segurava a dela. Ele se surpreendeu e sorriu. Tornou a deslizar os dedos gentilmente pelo rosto dela. Mais uma vez ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos. Sua visão estava um pouco embaçada, por isso fechou os olhos novamente, tornando a abri-los em seguida. Sorriu ao ver que era Shiryu quem estava ao seu lado.

- Oi...- sussurrou ele sorrindo para ela.

- Oi – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

- Como você está se sentindo, Shunrei? – perguntou preocupado.

- Eu estou bem... meu ombro dói um pouco... – disse ao tentar se sentar na cama.

- Não se levante. O efeito do analgésico deve estar passando. Eu vou avisar ao médico que você já acordou – olhou para ela e se sentiu imensamente feliz ao ver que ela estava bem, não se conteve e a beijou... na testa – Eu já volto – disse chegando à porta, voltou-se para olhar para ela, que sorriu para ele. Saiu do quarto.

- Shiryu... como ela está? – perguntou Hyoga que se aproximou junto com Eire.

- Ela acordou, Hyoga. Ela ficará bem... – Shiryu não cabia em si de felicidade – eu preciso encontrar o médico. Ela está começando a sentir dor no ombro.

- Será que podemos vê-la? – pergunta Eire.

- Eu vou falar com o médico e pergunto – Shiryu foi atrás do médico.

Voltou acompanhado de uma enfermeira, baixinha, gordinha, usava óculos e era muito simpática, devia ter uns cinqüenta anos. Estava levando um remédio para Shunrei tomar, para aliviar a dor que em breve seria quase insuportável. Ela chega perto dos amigos de Shunrei.

- Esperem aqui, eu vou dar o remédio a ela e ver se está em condições de receber visitas – disse a enfermeira.

- Sim, senhora – responde June. A enfermeira entra no quarto.

- Como está se sentindo, meu bem? – pergunta para Shunrei.

- Eu estou bem, mas meu ombro está doendo um pouco... – respondeu.

- Eu trouxe este remédio, é para aliviar a dor. Tome – entregou a ela um comprimido e um copo d'água – seus amigos querem vê-la... posso deixá-los entrar? – perguntou.

- Claro! Será que pode me ajudar? Por favor... – disse tentando se sentar. A enfermeira se aproximou para ajeitar seu travesseiro fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada apoiando suas costas nele. Abriu a porta do quarto e liberou a visita, saindo em seguida. Eles entraram.

- Shunrei... – Eire se aproximou e abraçou a amiga – como você está?

- Eu estou bem, Eire.

- Ficamos preocupados com você – disse June abraçando Shunrei.

- Eu fico feliz que estejam aqui...

- Que bom que está melhor, Shunrei – disse Shun também abraçando Shunrei – Shiryu entrou no quarto e olhou para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu. Ikki se aproximou de Shunrei e tomou-lhe a mão.

- Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu a você, Shunrei – disse beijando-lhe e mão respeitosamente. Shiryu não gostou nem um pouco do gesto de Ikki, mas se controlou.

- Não foi sua culpa, não se preocupe. Já passou.

- Shiryu ficou desesperado – comentou Hyoga. Viu o amigo lhe lançar um olhar assassino e ficar vermelho – eh... todos ficamos desesperados – tentou consertar, mas já era tarde. Se estivesse sozinho naquele quarto com certeza estaria morto. Nesse instante a porta se abre num rompante. Todos olham para porta. Ikki fica sem palavras ao ver tamanha beleza. Uma moça loira e de olhos verdes entra desesperada no quarto.

- Shunrei!! – Esmeralda olha para sua irmã – Shunrei...

- Esmeralda... – os olhos de Shunrei se enchem de lágrimas. As duas se abraçam – Que bom que você veio!

- Como está maninha? – pergunta Esmeralda, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Estou bem, agora. Bem, deixe-me apresentar meus novos amigos... – disse apontando para cada um... esse é Alexei Hyoga Yukida, ele é namorado da Eire. É policial. Ali está Shiryu Suiyama – Esmeralda olhou para Shunrei e a viu ficar corada, deu um pequeno sorriso – ele... também é policial. Ajudou-me muito... – disse Shunrei olhando sonhadoramente para Shiryu – e aquele ali no canto é Ikki Amamiya – os olhos verdes de Esmeralda encontraram os olhos azuis e penetrantes de Ikki. Cumprimentou-o com um movimento de cabeça. Ambos ficaram perdidos no olhar um do outro. Shiryu percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois e ficou satisfeito. Ikki não daria mais em cima de sua amada Shunrei. Esmeralda se recompôs.

- Prazer em conhecer a todos – virou-se para Shunrei – agora, mocinha... trate de me contar tudo o que aconteceu... mas, antes... de tudo feliz natal! – abraça Shunrei.

- Ora é mesmo! Hoje é natal! – todos se cumprimentam. Desejando feliz natal uns aos outros. Tinham todos os motivos para comemorar aquela data. Saori e Seiya foram para o hospital assim que souberam do que acontecera com Shunrei. Ficaram felizes em vê-la bem.

Continua...

Hoje eu vou postar mais dois, O.k? Mas espero receber comentários esta semana. Afinal, vocês não vão querer ficar sem saber o final, não é mesmo? Prossigam para o próximo capítulo...


	28. A decisão de Shiryu

**_A decisão de Shiryu_**

Shunrei recuperara-se rapidamente. Três dias depois de ter dado entrada no hospital, recebera alta. Estava ansiosa para voltar para casa. Shiryu e acompanharia de volta. Shunrei fez questão de agradecer à equipe médica que havia cuidado dela e à enfermeira que a tratou com tanto carinho.

- Tchau, querida. Espero que seja muito feliz – disse a enfermeira abraçando Shunrei.

- Obrigada por tudo, senhora Tamiko – afastou-se, virando-se para acenar para a enfermeira.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Shiryu, sorrindo. Shunrei adorava vê-lo sorrir.

- Claro. Estou louca para chegar em casa – ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, que entrou. Deu a volta, entrou no carro e deu a partida.

- Então... vamos – disse saindo com o carro. Conversaram durante todo o caminho. Uma hora depois chegaram em sua casa. Ele parou o carro e Shunrei olhou para sua casa... como sentira saudades dela. Virou-se para Shiryu e sorriu.

- Quer entrar um pouco? - diz que sim! diz que sim! - pedia mentalmente.

- Claro. Eu... quero, sim – disse olhando-a intensamente. Desceram do carro e caminharam lado a lado, em silêncio, até a porta. Shunrei colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu.

- SURPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaram de dentro de sua casa, assustado-a.

- mas... – ela sorriu e entrou. Pode ver todos os seus amigos na sala: Shun, June, Eire, Hyoga, Saori, Seiya, Ikki e claro sua irmã Esmeralda.

- SEJA BEM-VINDA!!!! – aproximaram-se dela e cumprimentaram-na. A sala de sua casa estava toda enfeitada. Tinha uma enorme faixa pendurada em cima da escada onde se podia ler: "Te amamos, Shunrei." Todos tinham assinado, inclusive Shiryu.

- Bom... pelo menos amizade ele sente por mim - pensou olhando para ele e sorrindo, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Esse sorriso me deixa louco. Preciso ter coragem para dizer a ela o que sinto. Não posso mais ficar longe. Mas eu quero estar sozinho com ela, e não com uma platéia - Ikki se aproximou de Shiryu.

- Será que podemos conversar agora, Shiryu? – perguntou querendo retomar o assunto que deixaram pendente no hospital – eu preciso dizer que...

- Ikki – Shiryu o interrompeu – Você sabe que aquela notícia que publicou, de que Shunrei tinha visto o rosto do assassino era mentira, e que foi essa história que a colocou na mira daquele assassino. Mas... você se redimiu por esse seu erro. Ajudou-me a levar Shunrei para o hospital, doou sangue... você fez o que pôde por ela, e eu fui testemunha disso. Quanto a minha irmã... acho que na verdade eu precisava é de alguém para descontar a raiva que eu sentia de mim mesmo, por não ter podido ajudá-la, protegê-la. Vamos esquecer o que passou, Ikki – estendeu a mão para ele.

- Tudo bem, Shiryu – apertou a mão de Shiryu. Shunrei que acompanhou de longe o diálogo dos dois e ficou feliz ao ver que tinham se entendido finalmente. Soube o que Ikki havia feito por ela, e o agradecera por tudo. Precisava agradecer a Shiryu, mas falar com ele era mais difícil. Ficava completamente nervosa perto dele.

Shunrei estava tão feliz por ter seus amigos por perto que nem viu o tempo passar, quando se deu conta já era noite. Já passava das oito quando um a um seus amigos começaram a ir embora. Shunrei pediu para que ficassem mais um pouco, pois não teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, por causa de seu ferimento tirara licença para que pudesse se recuperar. Saori convidou a todos para passarem as festas de Fim de Ano em sua casa. Convite aceitado por todos. Shiryu resolveu ir com eles para que Shunrei pudesse descansar. Viu-se sozinha. Estava feliz por estar em casa, mas estava triste, pois agora não veria mais Shiryu. A obrigação dele com ela havia chegado ao fim. Subiu para o seu quarto, pegou algumas roupas e foi tomar um banho. Desabou na cama, estava exausta. Pela primeira em vez em dias, dormiu tranqüilamente.

No dia seguinte, Shunrei levantou revigorada. Tomou um bom banho e vestiu uma roupa confortável, sua boa e velha jardineira e uma blusinha vermelha. Seu ombro ainda não estava cicatrizado, mas a dor já tinha diminuído bastante, mesmo assim, ainda estava tomando o analgésico que o médico lhe receitara. Tinha o dia livre e faria o que mais gostava de fazer quando tinha um tempo de folga, bem... gostava de fazer muitas coisas.

Shiryu levantou cedo naquela manhã, na verdade, dormira muito mal. Tomou um bom banho para ver se espantava o sono e foi preparar seu café da manhã. Estava terminando, quando campainha tocou. Levantou-se da mesa e foi atender a porta.

- Ah... Oi Hyoga – cumprimentou Shiryu – Entre.

- Oi, Shiryu – disse ele entrando no apartamento de Shiryu – Nossa! Que cara é essa? Parece que não pregou o olho a noite inteira...

- É... Eu dormi muito pouco essa noite - confessou.

- Dá pra perceber... – Hyoga olhou para o amigo e percebeu que tinha mais alguma coisa, Shiryu não estava só cansado, parecia que alguma coisa o incomodava – O que foi Shiryu?

- Hã?... – olhou para Hyoga - Nada não, Hyoga. – respondeu baixando a cabeça.

- Nada...? Eu conheço você, Shiryu... é a Shunrei, né? Não adianta tentar esconder... – disse Hyoga.

- Agora ela ficará bem... não precisará mais que eu fique no pé dela o tempo todo... – disse Shiryu, mas estranhamente não soara feliz.

- E você não fica feliz com isso? – disse Hyoga fingindo não ter entendido o que o amigo quis dizer.

- Mas é claro que sim! Agora ela está em segurança... – diz Shiryu.

- Mas...? – perguntou obrigando-o a falar.

- Não poderei mais vê-la todos os dias... – admitiu Shiryu.

- E por que não? – perguntou Hyoga.

- ... – Shiryu olhou para Hyoga sem saber o que responder.

- Mas será possível que mesmo depois de tudo o que você passou quando ela foi ferida, do medo que você sentiu de perdê-la... será que depois de tudo isso você ainda acha que é capaz de ficar longe dela?!!! – perguntou Hyoga incrédulo.

- Hyoga, eu... – Shiryu tentou argumentar.

- Eu sei muito bem do que estou falando Shiryu. Eu não agüentaria ficar longe de Eire, eu a amo mais do que tudo na minha vida e faria... FAREI o máximo que eu puder para fazê-la feliz. Você gosta... ou melhor... você AMA a Shunrei, admita isso e seja feliz como eu estou sendo.

- Mas... e se Shunrei não sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por ela? – pela primeira vez Shiryu se sentia inseguro.

- Francamente, Shiryu!!! Às vezes você é tão tapado que nem dá pra acreditar... – diz Hyoga sem paciência.

- Hei, calma aí... não vem querer me ofender não... – diz Shiryu furioso com o adjetivo usado pelo amigo – Não é por que você é meu ami...

- É exatamente por eu ser seu amigo, que eu tenho obrigação de lhe abrir os olhos. Eu já falei isso pra você uma porção de vezes... mas você parece que não entende... – diz Hyoga olhando para Shiryu como se fosse esganá-lo.

- Mas como eu posso ter certeza do que ela sente por mim? – pergunta Shiryu, ainda inseguro.

- Basta olhar pra ela, Shiryu. Você é cego?! Deve ser no mínimo surdo... não foi você mesmo quem me contou que ela havia dito que te ama? Não entendeu o que essas palavras significavam? Se não entendeu é porque você é muito burro... – disse Hyoga apoiando as mãos no encosto de uma cadeira.

- Tá passando dos limites, Hyoga... – diz Shiryu ameaçadoramente – Quanto a isso, ela estava delirando...

- Que delirando o quê?!!! Ela disse o que sente, agora cabe a você dar o próximo passo.

- Você tem razão... eu não vou conseguir mais ficar longe dela. Eu a amo demais e preciso dela... – admite Shiryu, finalmente.

- É isso aí, agora só precisa dizer isso a ela... – sorri Hyoga triunfante.

- Eu vou dizer... e vai ser hoje mesmo – Shiryu olha para Hyoga sorrindo.

- Eu já vou, fiquei de passar na loja para pegar a Eire, depois a gente se vê e você me conta como foi. Tchau. – diz Hyoga se despedindo do amigo.

- Tchau, Hyoga – Hyoga sai deixando Shiryu pensativo. Estava decidido, falaria com Shunrei naquele mesmo dia, só precisava criar coragem para isso. Trocou de roupa, vestindo uma camisa jeans azul e uma calça jeans preta. Deixou os cabelos soltos, fazia muito tempo que não os soltava. Sua irmã sempre gostou de ver os cabelos dele soltos, por causa disso, depois que ela morreu, eles estavam sempre presos. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu apressado para o estacionamento do prédio. Pegou seu carro e foi em direção à casa de Shunrei - Tem que ser hoje - pensava sentindo seu coração disparar só de pensar que em revê-la.

Continua...

Bom, gente... o próximo capítulo é o último. Mandem comentários... ou minha vingança será maligna...


	29. O Dragão se declara

**_O Dragão se declara_**

Shunrei ligou o rádio e colocou um de seus Cds preferidos. Deitou-se no sofá e tentou relaxar. De repente uma música a fez pensar em Shiryu. Temia que não o visse mais depois de o caso estar resolvido. Ele sempre disse que a acompanhava por causa do trabalho, que era sua obrigação protegê-la. Agora essa proteção já não era mais necessária, mas ela não queria ficar longe dele. Tudo aconteceu tão de repente, que quando ela se deu conta, já estava perdidamente apaixonada por Shiryu.

_When you love someone – You´ll do anything_

_You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain_

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_

_When__ you love someone_

_Quando você ama alguém - você faz qualquer coisa_

_Você faz loucuras que não consegue explicar_

_Você alcança a lua - esquece o sol_

_Quando você ama alguém_

A música descrevia perfeitamente seus sentimentos por ele. Quando acordou aquela manhã no hospital, quase não acreditou que fosse ele ali ao seu lado. Ficara tão feliz em ver que ele se preocupava com ela de verdade e não apenas por ser sua obrigação.

_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  _

_There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  _

_But your lonely nights - have just begun  _

_When__ you love someone..._

_Você nega a verdade - acredita na mentira_

_Você acredita ser capaz de voar_

_Mas suas noites só - há pouco começou_

_Quando você ama alguém ..._

Por sua mente passavam imagens de momentos que tivera ao lado de Shiryu. Quando se conheceram; as caminhadas ao lado dele quando ia para casa; quando ele lhe salvou a vida evitando que ela fosse atropelada e é claro... aquele inesquecível beijo que haviam trocado há alguns dias. Ansiava por sentir aquela sensação novamente.

_When__ you love someone - you'll sacrifice  _

_You'd give everything you got and you won't think twice  _

_You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  _

_When you love someone  _

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  _

_When__ you love someone  _

_Quando você ama alguém - você faz sacrifícios_

_Você entrega tudo o que conseguiu em pensar duas vezes_

_Você arrisca tudo - não importa o que aconteça_

_Quando você ama alguém_

_Você alcança a lua - esquece o sol_

_Quando você ama alguém_

A música terminou de tocar e nesse instante, Shunrei ouviu a campainha. Levantou-se para atender à porta.

- Quem será? - pensou. Abriu a porta e teve uma agradável surpresa. - Shiryu?!!! – não conseguiu conter sua felicidade. Abriu um sorriso que fez o coração do rapaz disparar. Shunrei ficou maravilhada ao ver os cabelos de Shiryu, que pela primeira vez estavam soltos, balançando com o vento. Aquela roupa o deixava ainda mais bonito, se é que isso é possível.

- Oi! – sorriu constrangido.

- O que houve? Algo errado, Shiryu? – de repente ela pareceu preocupada - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa para Shiryu ter vindo até aqui?

- Não... – disse desviando os olhos dos dela - Eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem com você... – apoiou o braço no batente da porta, baixando a cabeça e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo – ele tornou a olhar para ela ao ouvir essas palavras – Estou bem, sim... não precisava se preocupar.

- Você... não quer dar uma volta comigo? – perguntou olhando diretamente para os olhos dela. O convite surpreendeu-a, mas não pensou duas vezes em aceitá-lo.

- Claro, eu adoraria. Eu já volto – entrou apressadamente em casa e desligou o rádio, voltando em seguida – Pronto.

- O que você foi fazer? – perguntou vendo que ela não trouxera nada.

- Eu fui desligar o rádio... eu estava ouvindo música quando você chegou – explicou Shunrei.

- Ah... e então... vamos?

- Claro – ela viu o carro dele – podemos ir a pé? Caminharmos um pouco...

- Claro, se você quer assim, por mim tudo bem – ela sorriu e começaram a andar lado a lado conversando animadamente. Pela primeira vez, Shiryu parecia descontraído, e isso deixava Shunrei muito feliz. Passaram em frente a uma sorveteria self-service. - Gostaria de tomar um sorvete? – convidou-a.

- Adoraria – respondeu sorrindo. Entraram e preparam seus sorvetes. O de Shunrei era de chocolate, com cobertura de caramelo e calda de chocolate. O de Shiryu era de flocos, não gostava muito de cobertura, colocando apenas a calda de chocolate. Sentaram-se a uma das mesas e conversaram durante um bom tempo.

- Me diga, Shunrei... – estava curioso – Você chegou a desconfiar de Tatsume? Aquele dia na casa de Saori Kido, você ficou apreensiva de repente... Sabia que era ele?

- Não – respondeu ela.

- Mas... então por que ficou tão nervosa aquele dia? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Eu tive um sonho estranho um dia antes de irmos até a casa de Saori – Shunrei começa a falar sobre o sonho que tivera.

- Você nunca me falou de sonho nenhum... – diz Shiryu estranhando o que ela dissera.

- Eu achei que não tivesse importância, que era apenas fantasia minha, medo...

- Mas... como foi esse sonho?

- Bem... eu sonhei que estava naquele beco, estava tudo escuro, eu não conseguia ver absolutamente nada. Estava com medo, esperava por você, mas você não vinha. Eu comecei a ouvir passos, comecei a correr, mas parecia que a pessoa chegava cada vez mais perto. Então essa pessoa apareceu na minha frente, a escuridão não me permitia ver seu rosto, mas eu vi algo reluzir quando ele caminhou em minha direção. Então essa pessoa desapareceu e eu pude ver você, seu rosto apareceu pra mim. Você estava me pedindo ajuda, acho que era porque de alguma forma eu sabia, ou viria a saber quem era o assassino e poderia te ajudar.

- E como você percebeu que era o Tatsume, ou melhor, desconfiou que fosse ele?

- Eu vi, quando ele estava nos servindo, algo reluzir e me chamou a atenção. Eu olhei para ele, e não sei se ele desconfiou de que eu o tinha descoberto, só sei que me olhou de forma estranha, como se quisesse me intimidar.

- Devia ter me falado sobre isso naquele dia... poderíamos ter evitado muita coisa.

- Eu apenas estranhei o olhar dele, mas naquela noite eu tive aquele sonho de novo, só que dessa vez eu conseguia ver o rosto do assassino. Era o rosto de Tatsume. Mesmo achando que era bobagem, eu pretendia te contar sobre isso naquela dia, quando fosse me buscar.

- Foi o medalhão dele, não foi? Que você viu reluzir?

- Foi, sim. Bom, mas isso já passou. Viemos aqui para nos divertir e não para ficar pensando sobre coisas ruins. Aquilo já passou.

- Você tem razão... Então, me fale sobre você...

- O que você quer saber? – perguntou fingindo-se desconfiada.

- Ah... tudo – ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Shunrei contou que tinha ficado órfã e que fora adotada. Esmeralda era filha do casal que a adotou, elas se deram muito bem desde de o início.

- Agora é sua vez... – disse ela comendo um pouco mais de sorvete. Ele desviou os olhos dos dela, seu semblante entristeceu, Shunrei percebeu isso e se sentiu mal, não devia ter perguntado – Desculpe, Shiryu – disse cobrindo a mão dele com a sua. Ao tocá-lo, percebeu que estava trêmulo e sua mão estava gelada – Eu não devia ter perguntado... não precisa responder se não quiser – ele olhou nos olhos dela novamente e sentiu que poderia contar com ela. Ele ergueu a mão na qual ela tocava, segurando a mão dela, levou-a aos lábios e beijou-a delicadamente. Ela se surpreendeu com o gesto dele e estremeceu ao senti-lo beijando sua mão.

- Eu... – baixou os olhos novamente – é muito difícil falar sobre isso, mas eu... – olhou para ela novamente – sinto que devo contar pra você... – ele começou a contar para ela sobre sua vida: sua família e todos os problemas que havia passado. O acidente com seus pais; a morte de Roshi que fora como um segundo pai para ele; e o assassinato de sua irmã, Harumi. Shunrei se surpreendeu em saber que a garota daquele retrato no escritório dele era sua irmã e de como ela tinha morrido. Agora entendia perfeitamente os motivos que Shiryu tinha para ser tão triste e fechado como era. Ele explicou os motivos de seus desentendimentos com Ikki, mas garantiu que já estavam superados, entendera que Ikki não teve culpa do que acontecera, a raiva que ele descarregava em Ikki, era a raiva que sentia dele mesmo, por não ter podido fazer nada por sua irmã. Shunrei percebeu o quanto aquelas lembranças faziam mal a Shiryu, arrependeu-se de ter perguntado.

- Eu sinto muito, Shiryu. Não sabia que...

- Está tudo bem, Shunrei... estou feliz por ter revelado isto a você - Shunrei tratou de mudar de assunto, pois não queria vê-lo triste. Ele já tinha sofrido muito. Começaram a conversar sobre diversos temas e Shunrei pode ver um lado de Shiryu que ela ainda não conhecia, mas que a fez ficar ainda mais apaixonada. Ele era engraçado, inteligente, bem... isso ela já tinha percebido antes, e também muito gentil. Shiryu a olhava, o sorriso dela o hipnotizava. Era a primeira vez que conversavam de forma tão descontraída. Pode perceber o quanto ela era especial e o quanto a amava. Era tão bom estar perto dela. Mas ainda não encontrara coragem para se declarar. Mesmo lembrando-se das palavras dela pouco antes de ficar inconsciente, era muito difícil pra ele, expressar seus sentimentos. Há anos, tudo o que fez fora escondê-los e agora não sabia por onde começar a revelá-los. Lembrava-se de todas as conversas que tivera com Hyoga desde que a conhecera, os conselhos do amigo para que abrisse seu coração para ela. Ele perdera o medo de se entregar às emoções e aos sentimentos que nutria por ela, mas esse medo fora substituído por outro, o medo de não ser correspondido. Eles terminaram o sorvete, e como já estava ficando tarde, Shunrei achou melhor voltar para a casa, Shiryu a acompanhou. Ela estava feliz pelo dia que passara ao lado dele, mas triste por que esse dia tinha chegado ao fim, enquanto Shiryu pensava numa forma de dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Quando eles chegaram a casa dela, Shunrei se despediu dele.

- Tchau, Shiryu – se aproximou dele e beijou-o no rosto. Quando tentou se afastar, Shiryu não resistiu e segurou-a firme, mas gentilmente pela nuca, com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita segurava a mão dela.

- Shunrei... – ele olhava nos olhos dela intensamente. Ela perdeu o fôlego ao vê-lo tão perto de si. Shiryu sentiu um calor percorrer todo seu corpo. Os rostos deles há apenas alguns centímetros de distância, permitia que sentissem a respiração um do outro. Os olhos dele se desviaram para os lábios entreabertos dela e ele se inclinou para ela – eu te amo... minha Shunrei – murmurou roçando seus lábios nos dela. Ao sentir o leve toque e ouvir as palavras doces que Shiryu lhe havia dito, Shunrei fechou os olhos e seu coração disparou. Sentiu os lábios de Shiryu tocando os seus, beijando-a suavemente. Esperou tanto por aquele momento e quando aconteceu não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação. Ele se afastou dela, ela abriu os olhos e o viu olhando-a, havia insegurança no olhar dele. Ela não tinha reagido e Shiryu achou que tinha se precipitado – eu... desculp...

- Não sabe como eu sonhei com esse momento – disse interrompendo-o e encostando a testa contra o queixo dele. Shiryu sorriu e tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos, obrigando-a a olhar pra ele. Ela sorria, a felicidade estava estampada em seus olhos. A mesma felicidade que via nos olhos dele – Eu te amo, Shiryu – os olhos dele brilharam. Tornou a se aproximar dela, e tocou os lábios dela com os seus novamente. Só que desta vez, Shunrei correspondeu. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ao senti-la corresponder, Shiryu abraçou-a pela cintura aproximando o corpo dela do seu. As mãos dela deslizaram por sua nuca e se enroscaram em seus longos cabelos negros. O beijo tornando-se cada vez mais apaixonado. Separam-se para recuperar o fôlego. Ele encostou sua testa contra a dela e sorriu. Ela deslizou a mão suavemente pelo rosto dele, sentindo-se imensamente feliz.

- Você me assustou, sabia? – disse ele ainda abraçado a ela – Pensei que aquela sua declaração tivesse sido apenas um delírio...

- Que declaração?! – perguntou surpresa, afastando o rosto do dele, mas ainda o abraçando.

- Como "que declaração"?!! Aquela que você fez pra mim no carro de Ikki, quando... – só de lembrar daquele dia, daqueles momentos de agonia que tinha passado... sentiu um arrepio só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a ela. Afastou esses pensamentos, recompondo-se – não se lembra?!!

- Não... eu não me lembro – respondeu sinceramente.

- Puxa! Aquela declaração foi que me deu coragem para vir aqui, falar com você... e você nem se lembra! – disse fingindo-se desapontado.

- Não seja por isso... – disse ela ficando na ponta dos pés e roçando os lábios contra os dele – Eu amo você, Shiryu Suiyama... desde o primeiro instante em que o vi. – ele fechou os olhos, ela sorriu. Ele olhou para ela carinhosamente. Abraçou-a com mais força.

- Mesmo eu a tendo tratado como um animal furioso? – brincou.

- Não, foi antes disso – ele olhou-a com curiosidade – Quando o vi naquele retrato, foi naquele exato momento que me apaixonei por você... Eu te amo.

- Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso – disse beijando-a mais uma vez – Eu também te amo, Shunrei Chang e nunca mais vou deixar você ficar longe de mim.

- E quem disse que eu quero ficar longe de você? Eu ainda não lhe agradeci por ter salvado minha vida...  – ele tocou os lábios dela com os dedos, calando-a.

- Foi você quem salvou a minha – acariciou os lábios dela com o polegar – Obrigado! – disse olhando nos olhos dela. Shunrei ficara emocionada com as palavras de Shiryu, sorriu pra ele, que tornou a beijá-la apaixonadamente. Finalmente os dois encontraram a felicidade, depois de tanto sofrimento e infortúnios. Estavam juntos agora, e nada poderia separá-los.

**       Fim      **

Gente. A fic chegou ao fim. Obrigada pelos comentários. Vocês foram maravilhosos e me incentivaram muito. Nunca pensei que pudesse fazer amigo pela Internet, mas aconteceu. Muitíssimo obrigada. A música deste capítulo é When you love someone, do Bryan Adams, sou fã do cantor e achei que a música encaixava na história. Eu percebi agora que não coloquei o nome da música que eu usei no capítulo em que Hyoga e Eire ficam juntos, aí vai: a música é Frisson de Tunai, linda também. Vou sentir falta dessa história... gostei muito de escrevê-la. Bom, um beijão a todos e mais uma vez, obrigada. Até a próxima...


End file.
